


Spring Awakening

by GoldenJezebel, ishipthemsogoddamnhard



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindfolds, Breaking Up & Making Up, Camping, Coming In Pants, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gentle Dom Will Graham, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurts So Good, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Playing Hard to Get, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Season/Series 01, Sexual Roleplay, Sharing a Bed, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touchy-Feely, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bad innuendos, they are disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 87,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenJezebel/pseuds/GoldenJezebel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard
Summary: With her dad gone, Abigail can finally explore her repressed sexuality. When she spends more time with Will, he struggles with his growing taboo obsession with being her sexual mentor. They try to navigate their way through coy glances and guilt over their increased intimacy, but it may not always be smooth sailing... (Some of the fan art featured inside is NSFW.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As the (self-professed) Queen of murder family smut, I'm super excited to be collaborating with the Queen of Abigram herself on this new project! 
> 
> We adapted it from a Twitter RP and tags will updated as new chapters are added. I hope all you fellow trash cans enjoy ;)
> 
> All the fan art in this fic (some of which is NSFW) can be found by sifting through http://musicboxmemories.tumblr.com/tagged/abigram

The name of this fic was inspired by the musical 'Spring Awakening' as it fits Abigram so well. Here is the wonderful crossover art to get you started (http://musicboxmemories.tumblr.com/post/166433746571/abigail-will-spring-awakening-click-for-full):

*****************************************

“I hope you like it." Awkwardly, Will rubbed the back of his neck and waved a hand, averting his eyes toward the floorboards of Abigail's hospital room.

"The last time I was here, I noticed you only have a small bookshelf to choose from. I figured you might need some more books for your collection." Smiling faintly, he added, "I have an entire library at my house, should you need anything in particular. It's a bit embarrassing how much I own, actually. Books help me sleep." Though not lately. _Nothing_ could aid with his nightmares as of late.

"Thanks. The books here aren't even my thing." Abigail gave him a small smile.

"I, uh...also stopped by to see if you might like to leave the hospital for a bit? Just to get a change of scenery?" In his mind's eye, he could see Alana Bloom disapprovingly shaking her head. She'd warned him not to reach out to Abigail due to potential unhealthy attachments, but as far as Will was concerned, that ship had long since sailed. He cared for Abigail. He _wanted_ to be there for her and as long as the feeling was mutual, he didn't see any harm in establishing some sort of connection.

Abigail was pleasantly surprised, if a little unnerved, to even see Will here without Hannibal. She had become so sure he deliberately avoided her. Whether it was real or if he just didn't want to end up feeling her father's darkness, it made her feel awful. Will was her saviour when you got down to it, and he seemed kind, so she had been immediately drawn to him and then disappointed when he had pulled away. She couldn't help her natural suspicion at this change.

"Yeah, sure. We can do that." She tried to seem nonchalant but she was dying to go out.

"I can get you something different?" Will offered. Guilt colored his actions, as he was more than aware that he often bought presents whenever emotionally charged. In that moment, Abigail seemed indifferent - not that he could blame her. In her eyes, he was undoubtedly the monster who tore up the framework of her family unit. As terrible as Hobbs had been, there was still comfort in familiarity.

"No!" Abigail protested, sliding her fingers over the books. "These are way better." She knew she was letting how pleased she was to see him show and it was embarrassing. She knew he felt bad about shooting her dad but she didn't really know how she felt about that. Her dad had made her life a waking nightmare for so long and now he was gone, she was waking up.

"I've already signed you out at the front desk, so we have a bit of leeway. We can go anywhere you'd like." Will assured her. He moved to touch her elbow, thought better of it, and instead gestured for her to follow him out the door. "I almost brought my dogs with me to visit, but I assumed the hospital would frown on that many at one time. And...I know I haven't been around lately, but I figured you might need some space. Hopefully I wasn't wrong in that assumption."

"The doctors would say I need space but...I've had more than I can take in here. Plus I'd like to see your dogs." She got up quickly and stuck her feet into her shoes to follow him.

"Sometimes therapists can't get the full picture,” Will agreed. “I fought against the prospect of therapy my entire life, but every now and then their suggestions prove fruitful. I'll admit I've been kind of...selfish in terms of what you do and don't need. My coming out here was more for my own ease over your current state." Leading Abigail out into the hall, Will arched a surprised brow. "You, uh...you're saying you'd like to come home with me? Because as much as I'd enjoy introducing you to the dogs, there isn't much to do in Wolf Trap. I don't even own a TV. Well...I have an old one, but I only get basic channels. Though I do have a pond, if you enjoy swimming."

Abigail was confused. Did he only come here out of obligation? Figures, she thought to herself, annoyed that she had allowed herself to get excited to see him, but then he seemed like he was asking her over.

"Well you don’t have to worry, I'm fine." She told him, the walls going half back up and making her sharp. "But sure, if you want me to come see your dogs, I'd like that." She shrugged like she couldn't care less but knew she was probably failing at that too.

Will could sense her disengaging and slowly lost his smile. "I want you to come," he softly assured her. "I've heard you've been jumping the wall again and that suggests unrest, perhaps even loneliness... Whatever you're getting here is not what you need." Hesitant, he pressed his hand into the small of her back, only to guiltily withdraw as if he'd burned her.

Abigail nodded but had to keep from smirking when he touched her and then went weird. It was nice but she was still unsure of what his deal was today. "I only jump the wall because I hate it here." She eyed him. "And I don't _always_ go to Hannibal." She raised an eyebrow, not about to let him think he was a step ahead by knowing that. She didn't even know what she needed, and she wasn't getting anything from anyone but mushroom tea and gentle lectures.

Will hated the sharp sting that filled him any time Abigail mentioned Hannibal. To Dr. Lecter, welcoming Abigail into his world had been easy and effortless. He was never met with moody glances or distrust, though Will knew he shouldn't be resentful. He was lucky she was even willing to speak to him at all, all things considered.

"I want to help with whatever you need." He would deny to himself that he wanted to be what she needed, because it was selfish and inconsiderate of her feelings. Taking hold of her elbow, Will led Abigail toward the parking lot. "I've recently made up the guest room, just in case you're too tired to come back tonight. It's a fairly long drive from Baltimore to Wolf Trap, but as I've said, we can do whatever you want together...or apart, if you'd prefer."

She got to his car and then a thought occurred. "Oh damn, I should bring stuff if...if I'm staying." She gazed at him across the car roof.

Abigail's realization took Will off guard and he flashed her an obliging grin. “I’ll wait here,” he said. It seemed like the right thing to do to give her some privacy. Though by the time Abigail returned, Will was overcome by a wave of anxiety about just that. He'd never housed a teenage girl before. Despite his empathy, the fairer sex bewildered him.

"Seems like you've got an awful lot in there," he teased. "Are you worried we'll get snowed in?" It currently wasn't cold enough for snow (or cold at all, truthfully) but as he eased them out of the parking lot, the need to break the awkward silence was overwhelming.

Abigail had stuffed dumb things into her bag - unsure what she needed and erring on the side of caution. She huffed an embarrassed laugh when he noticed how full it was. "Oh just...girl crap." She said dismissively.

"So, uh...do you have any questions for me?" Great. He was getting informal and stiff. "That is to say, I know the Bureau isn't really telling you much, so I'm willing to answer any questions you have about the case, your dad, or...even me, if you wish. God only knows you deserve the truth."

She had no idea what to say sat in a car with a good looking man who once saved her life, so she watched the scenery instead. When he spoke she panicked - did he know about Hannibal? About her? Is that what he was driving at? So many lies. "Well...I don't know much about the case at all, isn't it over with? Since you know...my dad's dead." She looked away again.

Will winced at her remark. Jesus. He was really bad at this whole socialization thing. "Unfortunately, it's not that simple," he said. "Further investigative measures need to be taken, especially since all of the girls haven't yet been found. We also need to check and see if..."

 _He had an accomplice._ Shaking the thought from his head, Will amended. "Never mind. I brought you out here to forget all that, not to encourage it. You'll have to forgive me... I wasn't good at talking to women in school, and I'm definitely not any better at it now... As if you couldn’t tell."

Abigail knew what he had been going to say. They - or at least Jack Crawford - had suspicions about her, but Hannibal seemed to trust that Will was cool and frankly even she could tell that was a big deal. "It's fine." She said quickly. "I'm hardly… _women_ , I'm just...me." She shrugged. If she had been that competent with men herself she would perhaps have used this conversation to flirt but...no.

Switching on the radio, Will appeared nervous as he cleared his throat. "I would like to know you better...if you'll allow me the pleasure. There are very few people I allow into my world." He glanced over at her before looking away again. "Can you tell me something about yourself? Maybe hobbies or interests? If it helps, I'll go first - I enjoy fishing and tinkering in my garage. I used to be a freelance mechanic for a brief while before, uh...before all this began."

"OK." She nodded, she could do that. "WelI I like books as you can tell, and music, and seeing my friends but not really...so much now." She was embarrassed at her new alienation. Marissa was dead and most of her other friends were keeping their distance. Their parents had probably warned them of her.

Will felt an ache in his chest. Abigail had found her closest friend mounted to a set of antlers, and now she had what? Just him and Hannibal? It wasn't great, especially for a young, floundering woman who could barely step foot outside without being condemned. Hesitant, Will reached over and touched her hand, gently interlocking their fingers before giving them a squeeze.

"I may not be an ideal friend, all things considered, but I'll always be here if you need someone. I can give you my cell number, should you wish to call, and I can come by anytime you need me, no matter how late or early." He pressed her palm yet again, then let go.

"Whether we like it or not, we're connected via circumstance. As painful as it is to relive, sometimes we _need_ to talk to those who understand us most...and you can do that with me, Abigail." Brushing his hand along her shoulder, Will returned his touch to the steering wheel and sighed.

Abigail sucked her lip to keep from bursting into tears at his sudden outpouring of kindness. She had no idea he cared this much, that anyone did. Nobody had showed her affection like that since her mom and his words touched her.

Racking his brain, Will added as an afterthought, "Do you like board games? I've got plenty of those..." Of course she didn't. What kind of teenage girl did?

"Thanks, Will, really." Abigail said, looking forward to having someone else to contact besides Alana and Hannibal. She found it so hard to show people anything now and was glad he changed the subject. She didn’t want to seem pathetic so she composed herself quickly. "Well...not really but, I weirdly like Scrabble."

“Nothing weird about it," Will assured her with a smile. "You're bookish, so it's not all that surprising and besides, I'm sure you'd enjoy the humiliation I'd experience at your hand. I may read a lot of poetry, but I'm not terribly good at puzzles." He was perhaps selling himself short, but the idea of curling up by the fire with a board game and helping take Abigail's mind off the world warmed him.

"Poetry? Really?" She was surprised but it was actually cute. "I'm sure you'd give me a run for my money." She dozed off not long after.

*

A few hours later, Will eased his vehicle up the long, winding path of his driveway. The farmhouse rolled into view and he smiled, weary and relieved. "Well...this is it," he announced. Reaching over, he gently nudged Abigail awake. "I hope you like it here. There's not much to do, but like I said, we can improvise."

It felt like no time had passed and his house was not at all what she'd pictured. Abigail smiled as she got out, some of the bushes were starting to flower for spring and his suggestion sounded almost playful.

"It's pretty." She said honestly.

Will couldn't help but flush with pride. Many years of sweat and blood had gone into refurbishing the house, and hearing the validation proved to him that the effort had been worth it.

"It was my first house with my father," he explained. "We, uh…well…my mother left when I was very young, so our first house had too many bad memories. We hopped from apartment to apartment, biding our time until we had enough money for a house. When that day finally came, my dad was so excited. To this day, I can still see the twinkle in his eye." He smiled.

Helping Abigail with her bag (which was heavier than it looked), Will stepped up to the front stoop and opened the door. Almost all at once, his dogs swarmed out in an eager rush of snuffling and warm tongues. He chuckled and stooped over to pet Winston. Buster, meanwhile, made a beeline for Abigail and rose on his hind legs, furiously wagging his tail as he attempted to gain her attention.

Abigail frowned. "Oh I'm sorry, Will. You guys really made this place a home." She said. Sure, her dad let her down in the worst way but she was an adult. It pained her to imagine a little Will growing up without a mommy.

"It was a long time ago," Will said, though not unkindly. There was always the underlying resentment and fear of being abandoned, but he had learned to live with it just like every other questionable aspect of his life. If he tamped it down enough, it was almost as if his past didn't exist. Evidently, they both had had dismal childhoods. Perhaps it was why he felt such tenderness towards Abigail.

Will smiled fondly. "You know, they say dogs are an excellent judge of people," he said. "I think Buster likes you. If you'd like, you can keep him tonight when you sleep. I find that dogs help to chase away the nightmares."

Abigail bent down to pet the fat little dog at her feet. "Hey, Buster, you wanna come to bed with me?" She cooed then realised how it sounded.

"Trust me, he's never said no to a pretty lady, though a treat might help to grease the wheels." Motioning for Abigail to follow him inside, he added, "Let me show you to your room. Truth be told, it was my room as a boy, but I gave it up in favor of my father's room. I mostly sleep downstairs these days though, since I find more relief in open spaces. It can get hot up here."

She didn't know what else to say about it when she realised Will had called her pretty. She kept her eyes on Buster and the other dogs, flattered. Leading the way, Will took Abigail to a small, yet pleasant room overlooking his boundless land. Beyond the treeline was the large pond he had mentioned.

"Well…this is it," Will said, lingering in the doorway. "The bed's got one of my grandma's quilts on it, so you won't have to worry about getting cold at night. You, uh…you unfortunately don't have an adjoined bath, but there's one out in the hallway we can share. And that..." He pointed outside. "Is where you can go swimming or fishing, should you so desire. I don't usually swim, but I do enjoy fishing out there on the weekends."

"Oh Will it's lovely." Abigail said sincerely, going straight to look out of the window. "But I didn't have a bathing suit to bring." She gazed at the water.

Fiddling with a wooden boat on the dresser by the door, Will paused at her remark. "Oh, uh...I suppose you wouldn't," Will agreed. "I highly doubt they'd request that you prep for a resort-like stay.”

Abigail looked over her shoulder and huffed a laugh. "No they really don't and it's no wonder." She quirked her eyebrows, totally sick of that place and keen not to keep talking of it now that she was getting some time away.

“I rarely go in myself, but if you want, you can borrow one of my old t-shirts. I only wear them when I tinker around in the garage." Will gestured behind him. "I can get them from my room, if you'd like... It's right across the hall."

She followed Will hesitantly when he disappeared into his room and leant against the doorframe, watching him rake around. It smelled like he did only stronger and she smiled to herself. She hadn’t noticed before how much she liked that. "Thanks, maybe the sun will come out properly and then I might take you up on it." She idly petted Buster.

Searching through his lowest drawer, Will felt a tad self-conscious when he realized Abigail was observing in the doorway. Though tidy by nature, he knew there were whiskey and pill bottles decorating his nightstand. Attempting not to glance in that direction, he instead focused on getting her a shirt. Once he'd found one that wasn't too threadbare, he handed it to Abigail.

"Sorry about the grease stains...I use these shirts to fix things. I also apologize for not having any bottoms that you can wear, but I wouldn't recommend wearing those jeans. You'll become waterlogged. It's better to go bottomless." Moving into the doorway, Will clumsily attempted to claim Abigail's attention from his room by touching her shoulder. He brushed his thumb along the delicate curve, forcing himself to maintain eye contact with her wide, all-encompassing gaze.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. "You're my guest here, so give me guidance on what we should do next."

Abigail startled a little at his blasé suggestion to swim in her panties but she didn't show it. His hand on her shoulder made it worse. She nodded. "Yeah I'm starving actually, but you need to stop fretting - I'm just happy to be out of the hospital." She lowered her gaze.

Will offered her an apologetic smile. “Alright. Well..." He gestured behind him, indicating that she follow him into the kitchen. "Don't let my bachelor lifestyle fool you - I promise I can do more than heat up leftover soup and pour cereal, but for the sake of simplicity, how do you feel about grilled cheese?"

Buster yipped and Will scoffed. "I didn't ask _you_ , I asked our guest." The dog gave a sound akin to a huff, rotated three times, then laid out across the linoleum floor.

"I believe you." Abigail teased. "But that sounds pretty good, the hospital food is..." She made a face before coming to stand at the counter and talk to him.

Beginning to pull various ingredients out of the fridge and pantry, Will added them to the counter and rolled up his sleeves. "So...how are you liking Baltimore? It's one of the few places I didn't live growing up." He winced a bit, both from his insensitivity to Abigail and bringing up his own past. He doubted she'd ever consider Baltimore great, if only because of the reason behind her move.

Abigail watched the dogs milling around for a bit while she thought about his question. "It's fine." Abigail said finally. "In a way it's similar to home and in a way it's reallyyyy not, but it's probably for the best that I don't see familiar stuff. How long have you been here?" She asked, shifting the direction of the conversation back to Will. He looked different in his natural habitat. Less stressed.

With the light streaming in through the kitchen window, Abigail appeared softer and less world-weary. Will smiled at her as he began placing cheese between bread. "Maybe you're finding yourself. Since I traveled around so often as a boy, it took me well into adulthood to finally find my niche. I've been here over 10 years now, including the time I lived here with my father." He glanced down at the counter. "New Orleans was my favorite though. I worked homicide down there."

Moving over to the griddle, Will placed the sandwiches down and used the cooking as an excuse to avoid eye contact. He wasn't certain why he wanted to help Abigail - he wasn't certain why she tugged at his heart so strongly - but it was beginning to unnerve him.

Clearing his dry throat, Will continued. "You're young and beautiful and intelligent. In our shallow world that typically gives you an in, so as soon as your father is forgotten - and he will be - you can resume a life of normalcy. You won't have to deal with me or the Bureau or nosy strangers ever again."

Abigail listened to Will talk about his life as he cooked. She nodded absently at his comment about finding herself - she still felt totally lost - then smiled as she pictured him in such a totally different place. "So were you an actual cop with a uniform?" She asked, struck for a second by the image of him young and dressed like that. She shook the image away. "Don't you hate the cold here if you loved it there?" She was avoiding his suggestion that she might not have to see him again. Somehow, her gut was telling her she wouldn’t like that and it was weird.

Will had to laugh. "Of course I did. I may not be real FBI, but I was a real cop. I wouldn't be terribly authoritative if I didn't have a uniform. I still have it somewhere...probably packed away in the attic." Setting the finished grilled cheese down in front of Abigail, Will also passed her ketchup and napkins in case she needed them before having a seat across from her.

"I like the cold," he said simply. "New Orleans is known for its hot climate, but I was more drawn in by the people and the culture than the heat. Of course, my night terrors weren't nearly as bad back then, so getting overheated wasn't as much of an issue." He lowered his eyes, feeling slightly self-conscious.

Abigail had to hide her blush, hair falling over her face as she squeezed ketchup on her plate. She didn't want to even entertain the idea of him in uniform right now. Her face fell as he talked about his nightmares, though. "Sorry to hear that, my nightmares are...pretty bad too." She empathised, but she couldn't go there right now either, or she might cry.

Will's smile faded slightly at her clear distress. "You're not alone, and if for whatever reason you need me tonight, I'm just down the hall." Folding his hands, he watched Abigail a moment before lowering his eyes to the tabletop. "How about you? Baltimore isn't bone-chillingly cold, but it's not overly warm either. How's it feel slipping from frigid Minnesota weather to Baltimore's more mild climate? I always imagined your lot bathing in fur coats."

Abigail was surprised at how much his presence soothed her and how much she was reassured but the knowledge that tonight if she woke, he would be there. She wasn't sure she would be able to go to him in his bed but still he would be close by. "Yeah, it's a little more pleasant." Abigail took a bite, chewed and swallowed. "I don't need to wear all those 'fur coats' so much. I can wear my nicer clothes." She smiled.

"I'm glad you're here, Abigail." He wanted to say more, but feared his words would end up a deterrent. His lips quirked. "Glad to know you won't be bathing in a fur coat," he teased. "You'd become so waterlogged that I'd have to come pry you out of the tub." Winston nuzzled into Will's thigh and he smiled, stroking along the dog's soft fur.

Abigail laughed softly at that image. "At least I wouldn't be as embarrassed if you had to rescue me in the coat." She changed the subject away from the sentiment, as he was obviously shy about that stuff. She was too sometimes but she wanted Will to like her. "I'm glad I'm here too." She said honestly.

"Uhh..." Will cleared his throat, now rising from the table as realized his joke had tottered along the cusp of being inappropriate. Using his coffee as an excuse to busy his hands, he dumped the half-sipped brew into the sink. "I have an attic too, uh...if you need more privacy," he said. _Smooth recovery._ "I have a telescope up there, so sometimes I look out the window at the stars. I also have a record player, if you find yourself in need of music." He shook his head. "Of course, you've probably never used one of those, have you? When I was seventeen, my cousin Irma asked - no, _forced_ \- me to practice slow-dancing with her for prom. It was the most humiliating experience of my life. Well...aside from prom itself. Did you ever go to yours?" Instantly, Will felt badly for even bringing up her high school experience. He had often wondered if Abigail had attended, given her older age, but he also had a suspicion that Hobbs had held her back to prevent the inevitable - his daughter was all the closer to leaving.

Abigail laughed at that notion, picturing him being dragged around by his bossy cousin. "Yeah I went. It wasn't exactly humiliating but it was nothing special." She said casually and looked up at Will's concerned face. "It was just before...all that started." Abigail clarified and finished her food thoughtfully.

"My mom had a record player, a red one, she loved that thing. I'll be fine in the room you showed me." She eventually told him.

Will had to smile. "What was your theme? It's always something cheesy, like Arabian Nights. I think ours was Under the Sea, though I remember there was a group that staunchly wanted Bohemian Rhapsody. I'm not sure how you'd decorate a school gym to reflect a classic Queen song, but I was too busy vomiting in my cousin's car to remember much anyway. I, uh...might have had a bit of liquor to get me through the ordeal. She hasn't spoken to me ever since."

Abigail's mouth twisted with nostalgic humour. "Hollywood." She announced and smirked, remembering exactly the kind of crappy decor he was talking about.

As Abigail finished up, Will's face grew introspective. "You're welcome to anything you'd like in this house, but I'd advise against the liquor cabinet. I suppose if anyone deserves a drink, it's you, but still." Wonderful. Fabulous. He was encouraging underage drinking now? Taking up her dishes, Will moved them over to the sink and rinsed them off, taking a scrub brush and running it over the plate and cup.

Abigail was a little surprised at his suggestion she might need a drink but in a way it made her feel better, like her problems weren't silly or childish if they warranted drinking them away. "I'll bear that in mind." She said quietly, drifting into the living room.

When Abigail slid off her chair and headed into the other room, it caused Will to awkwardly linger a moment before following after. "I hope I didn't offend you," he said. "I've been told I have the charm of a cactus and I'm twice as prickly, so...this is new for me. I'm not accustomed to caring for someone else, and I mean that in both senses of the phrase." Looking down at the floor, Will moved over to the liquor cabinet by his dusty piano and pulled out a bottle of Jack.

He didn't intend to appear weak and so distraught that he needed to drink, but it was the easiest way to calm his nerves. Pouring himself a glass, Will called back to her, "I want to be whatever you need, Abigail. If you need me to take you bowling every Friday night, you got it. If you need me to buy you books and clothes and supplies, you got it. And if you need me to shut up? Also got it."

Abigail watched him pour his drink and listened to his awkward rambling. God, they were similar. She didn't quite want to actually ask for some of his booze so she just hovered near him. "I truly suck at bowling; I’d never say no to books and no, I don't want you to shut up." She told him honestly.

Will had to chuckle. "You and me both then, so it'd be a fair match," he said, smiling wryly as he lifted the whiskey to his lips. The familiar burn instantly relaxed him and he exhaled, setting the glass down onto the mantel. "Don't say I didn't offer about the shutting up thing, though..." There was a shift in Abigail's eyes then - something softer and more tentative - and his brow pinched as she closed the distance between them.

Abigail was realising how much he wanted to look after her, to bond with her, and it was a welcome change. Her gut took over from her brain and she stepped over to slide her arms around his waist and hug him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, just needing to be held.

Her arms came around Will's middle and instinctively, he embraced her securely around the shoulders, feeling his heart leap into his throat. His cheek nudged into her crown and his fingers slid through her hair, anchoring her against him as she burrowed against his chest. All at once a warm, pleasant heat filled him, and Will held her more strongly. She needed him - _him_ \- and a pang of guilt filled him for how much pleasure that brought.

"It's alright," Will whispered, combing his fingers through her hair. "You'll never have to face this alone...not if you don't want to." Pressing his cheek into hers, his chest suddenly felt heavy as he rubbed his hand in between her shoulder blades.

Abigail sank into the warmth of his strong embrace. His hand in her hair felt simultaneously like her mother when she was a little girl, and filled her with something...fluttering and tingly. She fought the tears that threatened, again not wanting to just crumble in front of him. Abigail nodded silently against him instead and wondered if he meant it. She hoped so.

Abigail seemed to cling to him more tightly, her slight frame shivering against his own as he tucked her head beneath his chin. She felt so small and vulnerable in that moment, and in turn, it made him vow to protect her all the more. Pressing a soft kiss to her temple, Will traced his fingers along her spine and murmured, "You'll be fine, Abigail. I know it may not seem like it, but you have plenty of people in your corner. We won't let anything bad happen to you." Hesitant, he rubbed along the small of her back and gave her a soft squeeze. "Do you need a drink?"

Coming from Will and in that low tone of voice, his words were deeply calming. She didn't feel nearly as alone as she had done that morning. She pulled away from him somewhat reluctantly and chewed her lip. "Mmm." She nodded, uncaring if he meant water or something stronger.

Slowly withdrawing, Will slid his hands down to Abigail's shoulders, holding her steady. “You're the strongest person I know," he told her, genuinely meaning it. After giving her shoulders a squeeze, he paused before glancing at the bottle on the mantel. It somehow seemed wrong to entertain the thought, but he would be there to make sure she didn't get sick. He wouldn't allow her to have more than a few fingers of whiskey. Pouring some into his unfinished glass, Will hesitated a moment before handing the drink to Abigail.

"Have you ever had something like this before?" he asked. Somehow, he could envision it. Her father had presumably been uptight and held her on a close leash, so it was realistic to think she had rebelled.

Abigail gave Will a weak smile, not thinking of herself as very strong right now, more just resilient but what choice did she have? She shook her head. "No I mean...I drank sometimes but not whisky." She looked apprehensively into the amber liquid as she took the glass.

Instantly, Will became awash with the sickly sensation of guilt. "You don't have to drink it," he said. "I use it because...nothing else works for me, but we're all different, and you're strong, so I feel confident that therapy is all you truly need. If you'd prefer, I can get you some water. You never have to do anything you don't want to. Perhaps you need a shower. Steam often clears one's head and relaxes their muscles, so that might do you a bit of good. It'd be far better than the alcohol..." Admitting a vice, no matter how small, always left Will with a sinking feeling of dread.

"Why can't I have both?" Abigail said, not wanting to make him feel like she was this young, this fragile. "I know to you it's probably blasphemy but if you have soda...Coke or lemonade or something? I'll mix it and then shower afterwards." She told him, always defaulting to pragmatism.

"It's not _that_ blasphemous. A rum and Coke and John Daly aren't too terrible, though I tend to prefer just taking it straight. Something weaker is definitely best for you though, you're right. I'll see what I have." Heading back into the kitchen, Will returned a moment later with a nearly empty bottle of soda.

"It's from the break room party last week. I don't know why they passed it off to me, ‘cause I rarely even drink the stuff." Handing her the soda, Will eased himself down into his overstuffed chair and poured himself his own drink. "Figured you could balance it out to however you see fit. I'm already in enough moral trouble as it is, so I'd better just cut myself out of the equation," he explained.

Abigail just looked at him and poured the glass almost full with soda. With the powerful alcohol smell coming off the whisky she wasn't taking any chances of sipping it and then wincing like a baby. She took a drink and found it was ok, if a little sweet. "Exactly what, ah... _moral trouble_ are you in?" She asked innocently and sat down too.

Will arched a brow at her question, now absently rolling his glass around between his hands. "In case it wasn't painfully obvious, I'm helping a minor imbibe. You might have an old soul, but that unfortunately doesn't change the law." Taking a generous swallow, Will set down his half-empty glass with a sigh. "I also promoted alcohol as a sleep aid. So in all fairness, it would appear I'm batting two-for-two in the way of being a shitty influence. Perhaps you should ascribe to seek better company. It would seem I'm not overly trustworthy when it comes to you."

Abigail couldn't help but frown, after he had just told her he'd be there for her he was telling her not to hang out with him. She _knew_ he was just being 'prickly' like he said - she had seen plenty of that from him - but it still unsettled her. "I don't see any cops here - you don't really count without the uniform - and you're hardly forcing it down my throat." She took another drink and eyed him, realising how many things she had just said sounded inappropriate. She ignored it and took another long sip, feeling the warmth of the alcohol in her limbs already.

Will smirked around his glass as he knocked back the rest of the drink. With a grimace, he cleared his throat and set down the tumbler. "If you're suggesting I need my badge to be official, I suppose I could go dig it out of my sock drawer..." Expression softening, Will reached out and entrapped Abigail's fingers, now gently brushing his thumb along her knuckles. "I just want to make sure you're comfortable. You've been through a lot, and the last thing I want is to add to your discomfort." Feeling the softness of her palm against his larger, calloused hand, Will smiled while giving her fingers a squeeze.

Abigail drank the rest of her drink just for something to do. Her brain made connections she couldn't or wouldn't examine when he joked about putting on his uniform to basically tell her what to do. She would have been agape if her mouth wasn't busy with her glass. Will's hand once again only made it worse and her nerves jangled a little. She levelled a look into his eyes. "I think I'll take that shower now."

When Abigail knocked back the rest of her drink, Will's eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa, slow down - you don't want to go too fast," he warned. At this point it was useless, seeing how the damage had been done, but he still couldn't help but feel concerned for her. "You’re my guest, so just take whatever you need. Showering does a decent job of sobering yourself up, too. Come on, I'll show you where it is."

Taking her by the arm, Will guided Abigail through the hallway until they came to a bathroom that was stationed between his bedroom and hers. He led her inside. "I've got fresh towels in this closet, some shampoo and stuff, and if you need anything else, just holler. Oh! And I have a non-slip mat, if you'd like to put that down."

"Will." Abigail scolded him. "It's one drink and I know how to shower by myself funnily enough." She huffed a laugh at his fussing but fondly. Sure she could feel the whisky buzzing in her veins but she had been drunk and this wasn't it.

Will lingered a moment before nodding his head. "Well...I suppose I'll go feed the dogs. Afterward, I'll be in the living room, should you need me."

Abigail softly closed the door on him and fiddled with the shower until it was right. She unceremoniously stripped off her clothes and got in, enjoying the heat on her back and inspecting his products.

 _Men,_ she thought as she lathered her hair with his imitation shampoo. She did feel tons better, just as he said. Abigail dropped a fat bottle of shower gel which clattered against her foot and the tiles. "Ow." She muttered to herself but picked it up and began to wash.

With Abigail in the bathroom, Will set to work on tidying her guest bedroom. He was already relatively fastidious, but he wanted to make sure she was in a nice place. After taking an extra quilt from the hall closet, he draped it over the foot of her bed and straightened the edges. Just as he moved to grab a nightlight, he heard what sounded like a thud in the bathroom.

“Abigail?” Feeling a stab of panic, Will rushed into the hallway and pressed an ear to the bathroom door, placing a hand on it with uncertainty. The door was not shut the whole way, and swung open with little provocation. He froze.

Steam greeted his senses first, followed by the slim, pale outline of his guest through the sliding glass shower door. She was oblivious (or at least, he hoped she was), and Will felt his heart leap into his throat when the steam began to clear from the glass. Feeling as if the air had been punched from his lungs, he fumbled for the doorframe with one hand, now struggling to support himself as Abigail’s gentle, rounded curves became fully visible. _Jesus._ Swallowing thickly, Will loathed his inability to look away - _why couldn’t he look away?_ \- as she soaped her skin. This was wrong. This was _wrong_ , and with a sorry sound in his throat, he broke away from the sight and went tearing down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Will...what are you gonna do? ;)

When he reached his own bedroom, he closed the door behind him with a bang. Jittery and full of nerves, Will began to pace. Raking his fingers through his hair, he did his best to ignore the painful, incriminating throb beneath his zipper. He couldn’t believe he was aroused. He couldn’t _believe_ that he’d allowed himself to creep on Abigail like some sort of sick pervert and admire her at her most vulnerable. Fumbling for the whiskey on his nightstand, Will trembled and took a few generous swallows.

It wasn’t working. He still throbbed and felt like a livewire, his arousal straining painfully against the front of his pants. Pushing down his slacks and boxers with trembling, jittery fingers, Will got a firm grip on himself and clenched his teeth, filled with self-loathing and humility as he began to work his hand in several firm, brisk strokes. A gust of breath caught in his throat and he quivered. Doubling over against the dresser, he used the wooden structure to support himself as he beat off excitedly, a tingle forming in the pit of his stomach as he frantically pulled on his length. Moving his hand more aggressively, Will’s shoulders tensed up and then he came in a harsh, full body shudder.

 _Fuck._ With a quaking breath, he softened in his grasp and collapsed onto his bed, reeling with both shame and horror over what he’d done. “Son of a bitch,” he hissed. Furious and with his cheeks burning, he removed the incriminating evidence from the floorboards.

Afterward, Will counted to ten before opening the door and heading back out into the hallway. A few of his dogs nosed at his shins as he walked by, but he didn’t even crack a smile as he headed down to the living room. There was something tense and manic about himself in that moment, and with a forced smile he called, “Abigail? Are you in here? I’m sorry, I just needed a quick moment to look for a few things…”

When Abigail was clean she stepped out to a chilly breeze - the door was ajar. She could hear the click of claws against the wood floors out in the hallway though, and figured one of the dogs had curiously nudged it open with their snout. She wrapped herself in a towel and padded into the guest room to dig her clothes out of her bag. She heard Will calling her from downstairs but couldn't really make out what he was saying. "I'm still up here I'll be down in a sec!" She called back, pulling on a clean top and grabbing her hairbrush.

"Hey." She found him in the living room looking a bit off and sat down, brushing the tangles out of her damp hair.

Abigail's sudden appearance startled Will and he turned, anxious and guilt-stricken as he looked into her large, blue eyes. He exhaled, moving to shakily sit on his downstairs mattress. He often came down here to sleep when it was too warm upstairs.

"You look like you're feeling better," he ventured. He flexed his hands, painfully at a loss on what to say to her. He kept his eyes on the floor. Any time he caught a glimpse of skin, he was transported back to the rest of her, and it made his jaw clench. She had been different than he had imagined - not that he'd ever imagined her naked. There was a soft, decidedly adult beauty to her that was inherent in the way she moved and talked, and now, it was all he could see and sense. "What would you like to do now?" he asked, fumbling for proper conversation.

Abigail stared at him, a little unnerved by his sudden change in demeanour. "Well I'm going outside while it's still sunny, dry my hair naturally." She stood up to go outside, causing the dogs to collectively rally and freak out. She noticed he still wasn't looking at her and stopped with her hand on the door handle. "Will, are you ok? Did something happen?" She imagined a phone call with terrible news about the case or some other horror occurring while she had been in the shower.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little winded from running up and down the stairs, that's all. While I was cleaning up, I kept forgetting utensils downstairs," Will babbled. His tone was clipped and short, far shorter than she deserved, and he flushed in frustration.

Agitated, he rose off his makeshift bed and swiped his coat off the rack. "I'll come with you," he offered. "The land's relatively large, so I can give you the grand tour." His shaky smile turned a little more secure. "And by 'tour,' I mean 'and on your left, you'll see nothing but an open field...and on your right, yet another field.’"

Abigail wondered what exactly he was cleaning if she was taking up the bathroom, but she ignored it. Will was always a little squirrelly and it was honestly kind of endearing. She snorted at his terrible joke. Will was funny if you listened properly, but not many people did. "I'd like that, but you don't need that it's warm outside." She nodded in the direction of his coat. "Honestly Will, you'd think you'd seen ghost." She opened the door and let the dogs barrel out before following them, hanging around on the grass for Will to catch up.

Will glanced out at the window at the bright sun, twittering birds, and open sky. "Oh... I guess you're right. Force of habit, I suppose." Dropping his coat back onto the chair, he stepped outside and shut the door behind him, smiling as his dogs gleefully ran circles around Abigail's legs.

"Dogs have a sense about people, you know. They really seem to like you." Appearing rejuvenated in the sunlight, he approached before lightly touching her back. "We can walk toward the pond," he suggested. "Other than that, there isn't much else to look at." Looking down at his hand, he paused, retracted his touch, then shoved his hands into his pockets.

Abigail fell in step with where he was walking, happy to meander around when the weather was so nice. She looked at the dogs too when he mentioned them. "Aww well they're great, I'm definitely a dog person, but you have so many! How do you keep up with them all?" She glanced at him, glad to see him more relaxed again.

"It's not hard. When you love something, it becomes a part of you. Even though I haven't had all of them for long, they all hold an important place in my life. I'm not quite sure where I'd be without them." Sparing Abigail a meaningful glance, he added, "People can be like that too, of course. One day, someone just walks into your life and you wonder how you were ever able to live without them." Buster yipped, and Will laughed. "I think someone's annoyed that we're neglecting him."

Abigail smiled and plopped down on the grass by the water, allowing Buster to lick her face. "No I think this one is just trouble." She joked, but Will's words hadn't gone unheard. She looked up at him, shading her eyes from the sun. "I never had you down as that sentimental, Will." She teased, but only lightly. Truthfully it was heartwarming to see this part of him and she wasn't oblivious to the fact he might mean her.

Will had to chuckle. "I won't deny that. Buster has a tendency to get into trouble the most."  
Bending over to fetch a stone along the water's edge, he used the task to avoid eye contact as he shrugged. "Sentiment isn't my strong suit, but every now and then I pull through. Perhaps I should stick to what I know best." Tossing the stone, it skidded across the water once, twice, before sinking to the bottom.

"My dad could do that." Abigail said without thinking. "Sorry." She said petting the fluffy white dog who had come to steal Buster's spotlight.

"Your dad could do what? This?" Will gestured to the rippling, glassy surface of the pond. He hoped she didn't think he was trying to replace Hobbs. Perhaps a part of him had felt it his duty, and with Hannibal's goading he had almost considered it to be true, but now he realized he needed to mind his step. "All things considered, I'd like to know you better. Empathy isn't quite the same...it's more like a superficial surface view." Again, his thoughts traveled to his view of her shower and he cleared his throat.

She had often wondered about his empathy thing, but he had asked her first and she didn't want to be rude. "There's not much to know." She studied Will's soft profile, he was starting to seem more like just a guy, and more and more good looking the longer they just chatted. It was alarming. "My favourite colour is purple, Marissa was my best friend, I want to study psychology and I'm scared of small spaces." She shrugged helplessly.

Abigail's self-deprecation made Will frown, but he didn't interrupt. He couldn't imagine there being “not much” to tell. Once she started explaining herself, he felt a dip of guilt at the mention of Marissa Schurr. Did that mean she didn't have anyone now? "Do you want to be a therapist?" Will asked. "I'll admit I think the majority of the profession is a glorified hoax, but you would be a great person to talk to. You've walked the walk, so it's not like your advice would come from a misguided place."

Picking up another stone, Will reciprocated, "I enjoy earth tones, I don't have a best friend, I studied psychology and criminology in school, and I'm afraid of..." He swallowed back the word ‘abandonment,’ "...loss."

Abigail nodded at the stone ripples and put it out of her mind. "I guess I don't have a best friend either now." She said simply, not meaning anything by it other than facts. "I don't think therapy is a hoax though, I had another friend who recovered from an eating disorder because of it, so yeah...maybe I would want to do that." She sighed, hoping he was right that her troubles meant she might be able to help someone.

She turned to look at him when he said what he feared. Surely he had already experienced some loss too. She didn't want to pry. "What do you want to know then if you're so sure there's something worth knowing?" She smiled, changing the mood.

Will felt himself grow hot under the collar. Abigail's remark almost sounded coy, but he knew better than to presume. "I like you," he said plainly. "That in itself makes you worth knowing. But since you offered, what's your favorite novel? You have quite a few now, but I want to make sure I get you exactly what you want, should I end up at the bookstore again. I'm sure I will. If you didn't notice my shelves in the living room, it's pretty evident that I spend a lot time there." He huffed. "That and nobody knows what to get me for gifts, so I always end up with a book. Or a gift card."

Abigail was quietly flattered. "Well I mean...I like you too." She thought for a bit. "The Secret Life Of Bees...can't imagine why.” She said sardonically. “Have you _read_ all the books in there?" She asked, nodding at the house and smiled skeptically.

"I've never actually read that," Will admitted. "I'm kind of a poetry buff, like I said. I enjoy reading anthologies before bed. There's something relaxing about them, the alliteration and rhyme." With a sheepish glance at the house, he nodded and tossed another rock. "Just about. I admittedly haven't read all of them, simply because some people who buy me gifts don't entirely understand who I am as a person. For instance, someone actually bought me a bodice ripper. I wasn't aware I gave off the impression I want to read about bland, insipid passion with some ripped Adonis. You're welcome to anything on my shelf, of course." He rolled his eyes.

"Ah, don't knock it until you read it. If it's a real period one, the guy won't even be like that." Abigail gazed sideways at Will, knowing full well he would still hate it, but making a mental note to see if it was one she might like.

"I think I'll pass," Will said dryly. "It may be sexist to imply that only women enjoy reading about sex, but I find that the correlation might be true in my case." His tone was almost defensive as he selected another stone. He waited a beat before offering it to Abigail. "Want to take a shot? We could turn it into a 'high stakes' game."

Abigail shook her head vehemently. "I can't!" She whined. "I've tried and tried before, I don't have the knack. I'll leave it to you." She waved him away.

Abigail's negation made Will's eyes flash mischievously. "All the more reason for you to play! I enjoy the odds where I'm automatically destined to be the winner."

"Fine but don't laugh at me..." She took the stone and fiddled with it for a bit. "What do we win?" She ventured.

Abigail's question made a semblance of his smile return. "I suppose that depends on what you want," he said. "I could lend you a dog for a week...though that might not go over so well with the hospital staff. So perhaps something less intrusive?"

"Hmmm." Abigail pretended to think hard. "Well...you're right about the dogs, so if I win I'll take that book off your hands." She was being decidedly playful now but she felt more comfortable enough around him.

Will arched a brow. "Despite not having read the book, I can guarantee you won't learn any pointers in there...except perhaps what not to do. I've been trapped in the break room while women gossiped about that ‘50 Shades’ trash." He made a face, rolling a stone around in his palm over and over. Even Beverly had succumbed.

Abigail stretched out her toes on one foot and looked them, they needed repainted. "I don't..." she started. "I don't read that stuff to _learn_ anything... I can't explain. Maybe it _is_ a girl thing." She said quietly, eyes lowered.

"No apologies necessary," Will said, smiling in spite of himself. "At least I can be assured of your intellect. Believe me, you have nothing to prove." His smile faltered as he watched her drape her long, slender leg closer and toe the grass. Unsure of whether the heat in his face was from his nerves or the sun, Will cleared his throat and took a slight step back. "Your intimacy is your own business, and I shouldn't have made that joke. In addition to being a social pariah, I'm also what you would call inefficient when it comes to make acceptable quips."

"No I don't mind." Abigail said quickly, hugging her other leg to herself. She wasn’t sure why she even wanted him to know she wasn't _that_ clueless. Maybe just because he was older? Gorgeous? She couldn't put her finger on it but she wanted to make it clear nonetheless. "I just didn't want you to think I'd do that." She added knowing it was a weak reply and turning the attention back on him.

"My opinion of you shouldn't matter and neither should anyone else's." Flexing his hands at his sides, Will drew a breath and rolled his eyes skyward. _In for three, out for three._ Abigail wasn't intentionally trying to provoke him with this conversation, but sometimes he had to wonder if she was aware of just how much power she held over him. Without trying, he was already aware of how fascinated he was by her.

Abigail scrunched her nose at him. "OK…. If _you_ win...I don't know, you'll have to pick your own prize." She challenged, weighing the stone in her hand.

Truth be told, Will hadn't thought this far ahead and he chuckled nervously. "What, you mean you don't have a trashy novel to exchange for my own? I suppose I'll have to make do with something productive then..."

Looking Abigail over, he decided to go easy on her since she was his guest, among other reasons. "If I win, you'll have to make the desserts I've prepared, and by 'prepared,' I mean they're waiting to be thawed in the freezer."

"Well unfortunately, I _do_ have trashy books I could exchange, but not that piece of crap and not on me. Sorry." Abigail pursed her lips and tossed the stone. It plonked right into the water, as she predicted, and she threw up her hands. "See? Oh well, looks like I'll have to open the freezer...sucks to be me." She nudged him and there was suddenly something in the air that made her feel uneasy again.

Will laughed, only to immediately catch himself. "Sorry," he apologized. "I suppose it's not funny, but if I didn't know any better, I would think you botched that on purpose... That, or you're just that terrible. I could always teach you if you wanted? Perhaps show you the proper stance?" He smiled, and his eyes crinkled warmly around the edges. Abigail was confused for a second until she realised he was going to show her what to do. Awkwardly, he took Abigail by the elbow and placed a stone into her palm.

Will offered her a wry smile, trying to convey that he was merely joking before he said, "Here, if you relax a little, I can show you how to never be an embarrassment again. Firstly, you'll need to turn around." Gently taking hold of Abigail's waist, Will steered her until her backside was facing him. He drew a breath, then slid his hands down toward her wrists, careful with his proximity lest she become uncomfortable. "Now, I'm going to need you to lean back a bit on your right foot - like this. Good... And then move forward and bring all the momentum with you."

Drawing Abigail's right arm back, Will kept his free hand pressed to her waist to guide her form, then helped her with the follow-through. The stone skidded once, then plopped forlornly into the water. "Much better!" Will commended. "Before you know it, _I'll_ be the one thawing the desserts."

Truth be told, Abigail had no idea what he told her and the slight improvement in her throw must have all been him, because all she was aware of was the warmth of him so close around her. She didn't even think she breathed until he let her go. She caught his sarcasm just in time to respond. "I doubt it." She said weakly, sitting back down in the grass.

"Gee, that's the spirit," Will said just as sardonically, though there was no bite to his tone. He smiled and approached the water's edge. "You'll get the hang of it. I've only had so much practice since I was practically born with saltwater in my veins. If I'm not on a boat, I'm hanging out along a pond or lake."

Playfully, Will nudged Abigail with his boot, wondering why she suddenly appeared discomforted. "We can go unthaw that dessert now, if you want? I'm not much for sweets, but I bought candy and toppings just to make sure you get what you want...even whipped cream. I’ve never understood the appeal of that, truth be told. It's like eating foam." Holding out a hand for Abigail to take, he offered what he hoped to be a disarming smile. Holding fast to her hand, Will supported Abigail's weight as she rose, then lingered a moment as they headed toward the house. Brushing his thumb across her knuckles, he reluctantly released her hand (though more out of propriety) before leading her back to the porch.

Abigail tried ignoring how nice that smile was as he pulled her up. "Yeah, foam that tastes good." She corrected him. "I'm not used to that much water...but it's peaceful, I see why you like it." She said as they walked back to the house. The still loaded atmosphere was making her nervous but she pushed it down.

"Did you not get the chance to go to the beach much as a girl?" Will asked. Briefly, he thought of Hobbs and how he likely hadn't wanted Abigail seen in a swimsuit. That was nothing compared to what he'd seen… Feeling the tips of his ears grow red, Will cleared his throat and showed Abigail back inside toward the kitchen. "Since you lost, the honor for opening the freezer is yours. I suppose I can at the very least supervise, just in case it becomes 'too much' for you." He attempted to take on a calmer demeanor as before.

Abigail opened the freezer with Will standing watching her. She was too aware of her own movements and her cheeks were heated - this was getting silly. "I guess not, it was pretty far to an actual beach, but we did go to the lake sometimes. More when I was younger..." She admitted, realising those trips had in fact stopped in recent years. Probably her dad didn't like her being in a bikini once she hit puberty.

Respectfully averting his eyes when she bent to open the freezer, Will idly drummed his fingers against the countertop, ignoring Buster as he curiously nosed his feet. "I could take you," he offered. "I mean, if you wanted... We could go to a beach. There are quite a few near your hospital, so if you're alright with confining yourself in a car with me for a few hours, it shouldn't be an issue." He thought of her in a swimsuit, bright-eyed and pale and dusted with freckles, and dragged his teeth over his lip. Perhaps it _would_ be an issue...

Abigail pulled a box out that said 'Chocolate Brownie Stacks' and waved it at him. "Do you think these might be the ones?" She opened the box before hunting for a plate to defrost them on.

Snapped back to reality by her sass, Will had to smile as Abigail moved past him for a plate. Beating her to it, he retrieved one and set it down onto the counter. Abigail was, in turn, warmed by Will's proximity as he ducked around her and hyper aware of his deliberate touch. "I didn't realize you were equipped in smarts _and_ sarcasm. It looks like you're trying to dethrone me," Will said, now returning her gaze as he offered a soft smile.

"Oh I don't think anyone could." She smiled to herself. His quiet banter was a natural go-to for Abigail too.

"Well, as long as my reputation isn't in any danger," Will quipped. Gnawing on the inside of his cheek, he added, "So is that a no to the beach? I promise I won't ask you to skip any more stones. All I require as payment is your company. As great as the dogs are, it's generally frowned upon if I bring all seven of them onto the sand. Not to mention, it's a disaster to clean them up afterwards."

"I didn't say no." Abigail tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at the box to see how long the desserts had to sit. Truthfully she was anxious about him being so persistent to spend time with her, given everything. Why was he bothering? She leaned on the counter. "Will they let you take me away again? The hospital?" She asked.

"I don't see why not. As long as I check you out in the appropriate amount of time, the personnel should approve of the date. As in, the time. They like protocol in that regard." Rubbing at the back of his neck, Will offered her a curious smile. "Do you like picnics? The downside is you get sand in your food - among other places - but it's all part of the charm. I suppose it's why I miss New Orleans, because it was much easier to get away during the weekend."

Abigail wondered if Will knew how he sounded, since his skittishness made it hard to tell. She was leery of all this talk, not wanting to be let down by yet another person. "Sounds nice." She said vaguely, aiming at nothing he said in particular.

"Since you did the oh-so-taxing job of thawing, I don't mind putting them in the oven," Will said. With an intentionally dramatic flourish, he deposited the brownies inside before closing the door. "Evidently, we both chose the wrong career paths."

She followed him back to the living room to sit down and wait, and was struck by an image of him as the boy he must have been back in Louisiana. Sun-kissed and in his shorts by the water. Had she really not thought about boys in so long that she was having dumb little fantasies now? Abigail mentally scolded herself for being such a… _girl_.

Will attempted to steer her away from his unmade bed. "I'm sorry for the random mattress, but sometimes I sleep in here, too. The couch is much more comfortable...for sitting." Moving toward the arm chair, Will eased into the cushions and anxiously flexed his hands. Entertaining the young woman was hard work, particularly now that he was so on edge. Winston’s yawn drew his attention. "Did you ever have a dog? I only ask because you seem quite good with them, but I didn't see any pets when we scoured your parents' home." He winced. Perhaps that was a sensitive subject. Hobbs had more than likely forbidden pets so he could keep Abigail's love all to himself.

Abigail eyed him for a moment before sitting heavily on the couch - he was doing it again and if she didn't think it so ridiculous she would have thought it deliberate. She thought fondly of the lovely black lab from her childhood and how devastated the ten-year-old her had been to lose him. "We had a dog when I was little, Rocky. I guess they had him since before I was born, but when he died we didn't get another one."

Will nodded, admittedly preoccupied. Perhaps Hobbs had feared he would hurt another animal, given his shift from deer to real girls. Clasping his hands in his lap, he swallowed low in his throat, avoiding Abigail's eyes as they sat there in their respective seats. His small betrayal made him no better than Hobbs... By keeping the truth from her, he was yet another trusted figure taking advantage.

"Abigail, you need to know something..." Fearfully, he rubbed at his face before dropping his hands back into his lap. "Earlier, I...I _saw_ you...and I know I should have told you, but I knew how it would appear." He prayed he wouldn't need to give further elaboration.

"Saw me do what?" Abigail frowned in confusion. She began to entertain horrible, panic-stricken thoughts about him knowing she killed Nick Boyle, knowing all that she had done, but then he had said 'earlier'. Her heart pounded as she waited for an answer.

The horror in Abigail's eyes made Will reel with both shame and apprehension, his lips pulling into a grimace as he realized that no, she didn't understand. How could she? It wasn't as if he'd painted a vivid picture of his indiscretion. "W-well..." Trailing off, he sighed. "I feel obligated to tell you that after something fell in the bathroom, I went to investigate. I just wanted...I-I mean, I needed to see that you were alright. But when I knocked, the door fell ajar..." Looking up at her earnestly, he promised, "I didn't see much and I didn't stay for long, but I wanted you to know, because I feel badly for the intrusion. Your private time is...it's _important,_ especially now. You need to know that I would never intentionally infringe on that."

Abigail's eyes went wide as his words brought awful clarity. He saw her naked. He couldn't have seen much if she didn't notice him, she assured herself. He was clearly torturing himself about it, and she felt bad but still she was self-conscious. "Oh." She said, laughing nervously. "Well...ah...thanks for telling me I guess, but...I mean...i-it was an accident, right? Just forget about it." She couldn't quite meet his gaze talking about this. She hated that her biggest concern was what he thought about her body.

Abigail was handling it well, all things considered, and yet a part of Will had been hoping for more. He felt he deserved to have her yell and curse at him, but she'd given more of a "shit happens" response. Which was true. It _had_ been an accident, but what followed after definitely hadn't been...

"Of course," Will lowly agreed. "I never would have...I-I mean, that's not to say that you aren't worthy of..." Floundering, his throat closed up around the words and he discreetly glanced toward his liquor cabinet. Evidently, he should have waited until now to offer her a drink. He didn't want to appear like an alcoholic who gravitated toward liquor any time his nerves were shot. Though, to be fair, he did.

Abigail was grateful that Buster chose then to jump insolently up beside her, giving her something to do to distract herself in coddling him. Will was embarrassed, and so was she, but this was not a situation she was used to. She fawned over the warm little dog, willing Will to fix the awkwardness before it drowned them both.

Before Will could offer any commentary, the oven went off and he immediately leapt to his feet. "I'll get that," he muttered, bustling off. The brownies were done, but he no longer felt like indulging in such a domestic activity as making desserts. So instead of making a fuss, he set out the whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and various other items he thought she might want before going back into the doorway.

"It's late," he said. "I, uh...I'm probably going to turn in soon, but I've got everything set up on the kitchen table. Do you need a nightlight or anything? I'd hate for you to bump into something."

Abigail couldn't help how her heart sank when Will jumped at the chance to get away. She automatically stood and came towards him when he told he was going to bed, no longer sparing a thought for the shower incident. "Will, really?" Her face crumpled. "But...you said I didn’t have to be alone."

When Abigail came toward him, Will's first instinct was to steel himself for a reproach. What followed made him falter, his heart clenching at the sight of her round, wounded eyes. He'd never meant to hurt her. If anything, he thought she might appreciate the chance to be alone without his nagging, ever-present need to hover. Glancing toward the clock on the wall, he chewed his lip before nodding. "I... Alright, but just for a little while. I have a bit of casework I need to do in the morning." Attempting to steer Abigail toward the table, he had a seat in front of one of the empty plates. "Guest chooses which slab they want first, of course."

Abigail heard his bullshit about getting up early but still smiled triumphantly. "This one." She pointed at it, making her best fake-cute face at him.

"Excellent choice. I was afraid you'd choose _my_ piece," Will deflected, a bit of his humor and good nature returning. After placing the brownie onto Abigail's plate, he grabbed his own, despite not truly being hungry, and decided against any toppings.

Abigail bundled whipped cream onto a plate and watched him, trying hard not to smirk. She somehow resisted the urge to stick her finger in the chocolate and wipe it across his cheek. Why did she feel so familiar with him?

Deciding to at least try and salvage the situation, Will asked, "So, do you plan on applying for school? Just because your father ruined your chances for this semester, that doesn't mean you can't try again. If it's something that interests you, you could sit in on one of my lectures to see what it's like. Dr. Lecter mentioned that you talked about joining the FBI." At this point, it was unlikely that they would take her, but Will, and possibly even Alana, would damn well vouch for her if that was what she wanted.

Abigail ate some of the chocolate mess and thought about it. "Yeah, I will...maybe I'll wait until next fall though." She wasn't sure she could face any of that while her name was in the papers. "Sure I could come to your class, see if I'd like it. Right now I’m starting to think the FBI wouldn’t be a good way to go, but it would still be interesting."

"That's probably a good idea. I know it may not feel like it, but people _will_ forget about your father. Other terrible people will come along, and their attentions will be swayed. You'll be able to live normally soon enough," Will promised. Nodding, he looked away. "I'm not so sure that you'd exactly _like_ my class, but you could at the very least see what the environment’s like. I'm kind of known as a hard-ass and my style is to lecture, so that lack of engagement is often tedious to some." Finally, he forced himself to eat a few bites of dessert, if only to appear cooperative. "You can come whenever you'd like. I don't need the board's permission for a sit-in, so just text me whenever you're ready."

Abigail nodded, actually kind of looking forward to it. "I can imagine you lecturing people to sleep but a hard-ass?" She twisted her lips at him, finding it hard to believe. With her eyes dancing she licked chocolate off her spoon.

"Oh, so you think I'm boring, do you? I suppose I've heard worse...like my inability to carry on a conversation that doesn't entail crime scene analysis." Rolling his eyes slightly, Will glanced at Abigail as she wrapped her lips around her spoon. "Uh...then again, I suppose I've been proving them right." What should be considered normal was currently distracting him, and though he didn't believe that Abigail was _intentionally_ baiting him, he couldn't help but wonder, given his earlier confession. With his cheeks slightly flushed, he took a sip of his milk, wishing that it were something stronger. "I'm not such a terrible cook, you know," he feebly added. "I only chose frozen food for convenience. I didn't have time to shop before your visit."

He always felt the need to explain himself with her. It was as if he feared the slightest rebuff might put a wrench in their tentative bond.

"I don't think you're boring, Will." She said honestly. He seemed so on edge, like he was trying to impress her or something. "Well my dad did most of the cooking and I guess I used to think that was good..." She couldn't bring herself to say 'before I knew what he fed us' but really anything was better than that.

"Well, give it time. I'm sure you'll change your mind," Will said quietly. Glancing at the clock on the wall again, he sighed. "Now that we've had our fill of tooth-rotting, sugary confection, I suppose it would be wise to get some rest. Take Buster for the evening so you have some company."

Abigail shook her head at his persistent self-deprecation. She knew that feeling. Though the other dogs were already dozing by the fire, Buster seemed to know he was getting to go upstairs, and pattered impatiently around their feet at the sound of his name. "Well I'm sure I'd love that." She smiled down at the eager animal.

Rising from his seat, Will disposed of their plates before turning back to her. "Goodnight, Abigail." With unmistakable fondness, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead, his hand holding loosely around the back of her neck. "If you don't need me any longer, I suppose I'll see you in the morning."

Will's gentle touch and lips on her head were chaste enough but stirred her in a way she wasn't expecting. "Goodnight, Will." She said and drifted upstairs.

Will lingered a moment at the foot of the stairs, then followed up after her before entering his room. After peeling off his plaid shirt and jeans, he sat heavily upon the edge of the bed. He still felt odd and uncomfortable with his mistake. Guiltily, he uncapped his whiskey on the nightstand. As he took a generous swallow, he listened for telltale signs of Abigail relaxing and getting settled for the night. He could only hear Buster give an excited yip, but soon all was still and Will sat back in bed, picking up a book to try and calm his racing mind.

Meanwhile, Abigail took off her sweatpants and got into the bed in panties and a t-shirt. Buster barked to get up on the bed and she relented. She hadn't brought any of her books and they still had her phone locked away at the hospital. She needed to do _something_. She petted the dog for a bit but he eventually got restless and wanted to sleep, so he hopped back down to curl up on the rug. Abigail shivered a little and curled tighter under the duvet, sliding her cold hand between her thighs to warm it.

Will saw her naked. She remembered their shared embarrassment with a lurch, and his stumbling to basically tell her he liked what he saw. _Will Graham_ thought she looked good, or at least felt the need to tell her so. She wriggled a bit, toying with the thought. Pleased by it. She hadn't exactly missed how good looking _he_ was, but there was no way... She thought about the day and how so many times it felt like something crackled between them. Abigail figured she must be more messed up than she feared if she believed that.

Abigail could still feel his hand on her neck if she tried hard enough...he touched her a lot. She squirmed, pressing her legs tighter together...she couldn't, not here, could she? It was certainly something to do. She slowly rubbed the edge of her hand higher, grazing herself through the fabric, and had to stifle a sound. Yep, this was happening, and the danger of his presence only seemed to be making her more worked up...

Rubbing at his face, Will grimaced as his head whirred with a pending headache. He wouldn't call himself stressed, but in between trying to handle Abigail and his indiscretion, he wasn't truly surprised by the dull throb behind his eyes. Squeezing the bridge of his nose, he tossed his book aside and irritably swung his legs over the bed. If nothing else, he could take a walk around the property. Sometimes he did that if he was unable to sleep.

Quietly opening his bedroom door, Will crept across the wooden floorboards, careful with his movements lest he wake Abigail. Though once he walked by her door, he heard a soft sound that caused him to freeze in his tracks. Brow scrunching in bewilderment, he recalled the trouble he'd gotten into the last time he'd been concerned for her, and quickly decided to resume his path. Or rather, he had until the flooring gave an agonizing creak.

He froze. Heart pounding in his ears, he listened to the deathly silence that greeted him. Perhaps he had imagined everything?

Abigail slid her hand into her panties and ran her fingers softly over her wet folds. The tension was building all day and she needed some release from it, even just to help her sleep. She thought about Will watching her in the shower and wondered what he would think if he saw her like _this_. Scandalised probably, if today was anything to go by, but what if he wasn't? If he moved his easy touch elsewhere. If this was his hand rubbing her clit right now. She accidentally let out a sound at this and froze. The floor creaked and her eyes flew open. When nothing happened save for claws on wood, she put it down to a dog wandering around and began to stroke herself again, conjuring up Will's voice in her head.

The air was deathly still. So much so that if Will angled in toward the door, he could hear Abigail’s soft, labored breathing. Was she alright? Was she having a nightmare? Torn over whether or not he should intervene, his hand lingered over the doorknob, then fell to his side as Winston eagerly trotted his way. Will gestured for him to be quiet (which the dog naturally did not understand) and he grimaced as Winston nosed his thigh. He doubted that Abigail had heard him, but the skittering of nails against flooring was unmistakable. He hoped she wouldn't open the door. That was an explanation he wasn't yet ready to give.

Abigail worked herself steadily towards climax, not interested in dragging it out. She writhed under her own hand, the other one trailing over her tight nipples, kicking the covers off her legs as she got warmer and more undone. She tried to be quiet as her orgasm built, but she figured Will wouldn't hear the tiny sounds that slipped out anyway through two doors and a hallway. The thought of Will again only pushed her closer. She pictured him being the one to make her come and only moments later she tensed and shuddered as she did exactly that, biting her lip to stifle her moans.

The soft, muffled gasp that followed was unmistakable. Will might have been out of touch with the opposite sex, but he certainly could remember the sound of release. Pulse thrumming in his temples, he recalled Abigail's long, soapy fingers trailing along the curve of her body and he drew a sharp breath. Wrong. This was so _wrong._ He had no business hearing Abigail at her most vulnerable, and least especially when she had no idea he was even there. Even so, his empathetic nature drew up a vivid picture of her parted, gasping lips, shaking thighs, and flushed breasts as she arched into her pillow. _Fuck._

Agitated, Will broke away from the door and went rushing downstairs, his feet taking the steps two at a time until he was at the entryway. Bursting out the front door, he exited onto the porch with several panicked, shallow breaths. Beneath the cloth of his boxers, he could feel an all-too familiar ache begin to throb. _Fuckfuckfuckshit._ Rather than indulge in his carnality, he laced his fingers behind his head and began to walk, pacing through the grass as the evening chill helped sooth his high temperature. When he had finally managed to calm his “problem,” he re-entered the house and returned to his room on jittery legs.

Abigail lay for a moment, sated and breathing hard, before curling up in the covers to sleep. She had heard what could only be Will running downstairs, and for a moment, she had found herself panicked. When the front door had opened she figured sleepily it must be something with the dogs wanting out, and simply drifted into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy in Wolf Trap...and angsty...mostly angsty ;)

Will didn't speak about it the next morning. In fact, he couldn't even _look_ at Abigail as they ate breakfast. If she happened to catch his attention, his cheeks would go pink and he'd immediately look away. Avoidance was a common tactic in his arsenal, but in this instance he almost felt guilty, because this was Abigail. He never, ever wanted to hurt her. 

 

"I'm going to read," Will said hoarsely. "If you'd like to join me, you’re more than welcome, or there's a TV in the cabinet."

 

Will had reverted to being strange and off with her. Abigail was starting to wonder what had really been wrong with him last night. When he clearly wanted to be alone, _again_ , that morning, the niceness of the previous day felt like a dream. It made her mad. "Fine." She said and instead of putting the TV on, she went to sit on the porch.

 

Abigail's snappish reply was unsurprising, but frustrated Will. Instead of heading to the living room as he'd claimed, he followed her out onto the porch, expression tight and accusatory. "Why are you here, Abigail?" he demanded. "I was admittedly delighted that you wanted to spend the weekend with me, but now I'm starting to think you have ulterior motives in mind. And if they're what I suspect, they're _entirely_ inappropriate. It's not _funny_ to engage me in this way, least especially when you know how fond I am of you."

 

Abigail didn't know if she was hurt or furious. She glared up at him from where she sat on the step. "You _asked_ me to come here." She challenged. "And I don't know what you're talking about, but if that's how you feel, maybe you should just take me back now." She turned her face down to her knees, refusing to beg. She always suspected Will avoided her to avoid seeing the image of her Dad, but now she had to admit she really didn't get what his issue was. 

 

Will pressed his lips together, his pinched brow softening as he looked out over the horizon. "I don't want to file you away like some bad memory, Abigail," he said softly. "But when certain things start occurring one after another, it's difficult to believe that it's a coincidence...that you aren't toying with me on purpose." 

 

Rubbing at the side of his face, he drew a breath. "I know you're young and full of… _feelings_ , but if you're intentionally making me subject to your budding sexuality, I can guarantee that this won't end well. For either of us." Finally looking down at her, Will weakly added, “If my assumptions about your intent are incorrect, then I apologize. I haven't been myself as of late, so it wouldn't be far off the mark if I were misguided in my judgment."

 

Abigail's eyes snapped back up to him, dumbfounded. "Will what the hell?" She could not for the life of her piece together why he was accusing her of that. "Just because you saw me in the shower?! Don't you think you're overreacting?" She said, raising her voice.

 

Will tensed his hands by his sides. "Normally yes, I would agree that I was overreacting, but...my house is old, Abigail, and that means having uncomfortably thin walls." He glanced at her then, caught her gaze for a moment, then immediately looked away. His face colored. "I didn't mean to pry... I promise you, Abigail, your privacy is _very_ important to me, but...I thought you were having a nightmare, and I nearly walked in to help..." 

 

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he exhaled and scuffed his shoe along the porch floorboards. "It's been...a lot to digest. And almost all I've been able to think about, quite frankly."

 

A lot to digest? Yes it was. Her sharp mind caught on rapidly to all of what he was saying - that he had heard her last night. Abigail didn't know if she was more offended that he was accusing her of doing it all just to mess with him, or his assertion that there could be nothing between them. Not that she wanted that. She didn't think so anyway...after all, she _had_ been thinking of him to fuel her fantasies. 

 

Abigail sat for a long moment, unsure whether she wanted to burst into tears or slap him. "Whatever you think I'm doing, I'm not. I had no idea you were snooping...again." She said quietly, too calm.

 

Abigail's response made him reel with shame. What if she thought _he'd_ been the one to do all of this on purpose? Promptly kneeling down alongside her, Will reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I didn't intend to snoop," he promised, "and I apologize for trying to imply that you were taking advantage of my affections. I feared I was wearing my heart on my sleeve...that you could easily sense that you're always in my thoughts." Perhaps not sexually, but his dreams and nightmares were now beginning to warp. Last night, he had dreamed that she was a pale corpse, slashed throat and dull eyes, and as he'd dug his fingers into her gushing wound, she had kissed him. He shivered at the memory. 

 

"I'm sorry," Will weakly apologized. "I hope you can forgive me...I want nothing more than for us to be close and able to heal. I'm not very good at letting people in, so I hope you can be patient with me."

 

Abigail felt his hand on hers melting away her stubbornness, despite her anger. She looked up at him, listening as he spoke and nodding. She couldn't claim to understand _all_ of his issues, but she couldn't help how she was drawn to him either. 

 

"No, I couldn't tell." She said softly, mind racing. What thoughts did he have of her? Ones like she had of him? Surely not. He just wanted to take care of her, that's what he was saying. He probably felt sorry for her. "It's ok." She finally exhaled. "I'm not the best at that either." 

 

Feeling a hint of relief, Will relaxed and sank down alongside her onto the porch step, sliding an arm around her waist and gently pulling her in to rest against his flank. "I'm still the one responsible," he said, "and therefore, I should've handled this better. At your age...well... _any_ age, it's perfectly natural to want to explore your body and various forms of pleasure. It was wrong of me to demonize your exploration and to act as if there's something wrong with you. There isn't." 

 

Pausing, he added, "I don't want you to feel like you can't come to me with your problems. I'll admit it all came to me as a shock, but now that I've had time to process everything, I just want you to feel like you can tell me anything that's on your mind." Though a part of him naturally prayed that she wouldn't.

 

Abigail was momentarily stunned and then couldn't help but choke back a laugh, burying her face in her hands. "Will!" She whined at him, mortified. "Stop, you really don't have to give me this talk, I'm not _that_ oblivious." She looked at him and flushed, she wasn't laughing at him, just awkward about his fumbling and the topic of conversation.

 

Mortified, Will laced his hands together and looked out over the horizon, cheek twitching as he struggled to come up with a decent response. "I didn't mean to imply you were a _child_ , I just...didn't expect you to be very knowledgeable, given your upbringing. But then...I suppose that you fought against your father's overprotectiveness as much as you could. I wasn't necessarily offering to be a _mentor_ , I just...I want you to feel like this is a safe place for you. That you won't be judged for anything that you feel or think or desire." 

 

Holding her hand loosely in his grasp, he fondly brushed his thumb along her knuckles and squeezed her fingers. Or at least, he did until he remembered just _where_ her hand had been. Flustered, he returned his own hand to his lap and exhaled. "I didn't have that growing up," he admitted. "As in, I didn't have anyone to talk to... My dad was a wonderful man, but he would rather put an ice pick through his own ear drums than acknowledge I was human in...in _that_ regard. And I feel that's rubbed off on me in many ways."

 

"I'm _not_ knowledgeable, I just...well, I'm not...like... ashamed of what I did, just embarrassed that you heard me." She said shyly, still feeling his hand on hers and not looking at those searching blue eyes to make it easier to talk about this. "I appreciate it. My dad was the same, of course, but my mom wasn't really." She got distracted for a moment by him touching her and talking of her 'desires'. Abigail wondered if he would be saying this if knew what her latest one had been. 

 

Unbidden, a pang of relief filled him, and Will was repulsed by the gut reaction. What right did he have to feel that way? Was he grateful that she could still remain pure in his eyes, or because a sick, depraved part of him had entwined them together, making her his? 

"You should never rush into that," he softly told her. "When the right person comes along, you'll know. And if in turn they're right for _you_ , they'll be willing to wait for as long as you need." Hesitantly moving his hand to the small of her back, he gently rubbed along the curve of her spine. 

 

"Don't be embarrassed," he pleaded. "I know I reacted poorly, but...there are some things we can't quite fathom others doing, and you took me by surprise." He continued to rub his palm into her back, dipping his fingers beneath the fabric as he looked out over the horizon. He recalled Alana Bloom's Hybrid, and guiltily, he wondered if the doctor would be coming out to check on Abigail's progress. He had noticed a voicemail on his phone that morning, but had been far too upset to check the message to see if it had been anything pressing.

 

Abigail nodded knowingly in response to his advice, essentially acknowledging his assumption. She sort of stopped listening as his hand found the skin of her back where her shirt pulled up. She only just stopped herself making a sound, his touch gentle but sure. Oh god, what was he saying? That he hadn't thought of her as sexual and now he could? Jesus. Could she fathom _him_ masturbating? She took a deep, careful breath, fearing the answer was a resounding ‘yes’. 

 

She realised she hadn't said a word back to him. "I guess." She managed, at a loss while his hand was still on her. 

 

"What about what I said is uncertain to you?" he asked. Her skin was soft and smooth beneath his fingertips, and Will felt guilt over how he marveled at her. She contrasted starkly against his callouses, each finger battered from years of hard work and labor. He wasn't _meant_ to touch perfect, uncharted beauty such as this. The realization of just how uncharted she was settled heavily in the pit of his stomach. 

 

"Nothing, I was...agreeing about...seeing people certain ways." Abigail was inexperienced, but _surely_ his insistent stroking of her spine wasn't just friendly. Maybe she was still asleep and having a sex dream about him. Honestly if anyone else was asking her these things and insinuating their way under her shirt, it would creep her out. Somehow, with Will, it was all she could do to just hope he couldn't hear how her pulse raced…

 

"Have you at least had a boyfriend?" Will asked. Trailing his fingers further along her spine, he felt warmed both by the sun and the supple skin beneath his palm. Unlike his dream, she was alive and warm to the touch, not cold and kissed by death. He swallowed low in his throat. "I only ask because..." Well, he didn't know _why_ he was asking, truth be told, nor why it would be important to her growth.

 

His voice was affecting Abigail in ways she was _certainly_ not used to. This was not turning out like she thought today would. "I've...been on dates...kissed a few boys. Dad didn't know about most of them, and didn’t like the one he met. None of them were really boyfriends."

 

Will's touch grew more reverent, a single finger gliding up her spine until he brushed against the clasp of her bra. He froze up a moment, uncertain in his approach, before grazing his thumb along the silken fabric. He masked his curiosity by pushing and kneading at her skin in a faux massage, careful to move away from her undergarment. 

 

"I'm surprised," he lowly admitted. "You're so...you're quite beautiful." He felt dirty and disgusting with his hand beneath her shirt, stroking as he fawned over her doe-eyed beauty. He didn't know what was the matter with him. He didn't know what had changed, nor _why_ Hannibal's persistence that she was a daughter had never quite resonated with him. He'd latched onto the excuse, absolutely – he'd _wanted_ it to be true – but the past 24 hours had proven to him how far from the truth it actually was. He didn't feel fit to care for Abigail in that way. Not anymore. 

 

"I-I guess there wasn't...enough there for any proper relationships." She answered shakily. Abigail feared her heart might stutter to a halt altogether as he seemed for a split second like he might start undressing her. She didn’t dare mention it in case he stopped, frankly. They were in a fragile bubble where _Will Graham_ was inexplicably telling her she was beautiful and the tension was thick as syrup.

 

"In rare instances, there are," Will softly assured her. "Boys your age don't quite yet know what they want, so they'll likely be reckless and all over the place until their mid-twenties. Hopefully you can avoid that frustration." The reminder of Abigail's youth caused his hand to abruptly stop stroking, his fingers guiltily sliding out of her shirt. "Perhaps we should go back inside?" he softly suggested. It was getting too warm for him in their present situation.

 

Abigail was relieved when he snapped them out of it, though now she was nervous about what he might be suggesting. "I might stay out here and go for that swim, but come if you want." She liked that heat and she didn't really think properly about how that might be worse rather than better.

 

"Did you bring a swimsuit?" Will asked. "I can't recall if I promised you a t-shirt and shorts...though admittedly, I'm not so sure my pants would stay on your hips." With pink still tinging the tips of his ears, he rose and held out a hand to help her up. "I don't think I'm up for a swim, but I can't just let you go out there all by yourself. I'm sure you can swim, but...well...you mentioned not going to the beach much and I'd rather be there for you just in case."

 

Abigail quickly thought about what panties she had on, more like shorts than anything 'sexy'. "That's ok." She smiled. "Just...gimme a shirt, please." She said and followed him inside, lurking nervously by the couch for him to get it.

 

"Are you sure? Because you could always see if it fit..." Trailing off, he caught the uncomfortable look Abigail was giving him and instantly felt guilty. Why did he think any of his earlier behavior was okay? She was just too polite, perhaps even _scared_ to tell him otherwise. Stomach churning, Will took the stairs two at a time before rummaging in his room for a shirt that would appropriately cover her. Most of his t-shirts were threadbare and covered in grease and oil, though he managed to find a light grey one that wasn't too flimsy, and returned to her with a sheepish smile. 

 

"I'll go down to the pond," he said, "and you can change in here. I'll bring out some towels and maybe a cooler, if you'd like. I'd offer to bring some fishing poles too, but somehow I have a feeling you're not quite as interested in fishing as I am."

 

Abigail could see he was anxious and hurrying off again. Funny, but it seemed like he was more together when he was touching her. The idea made her mind wander to what he might be like if they... 

 

"Thanks." She cut herself off before she even entertained _that_ thought. When Will was far enough away, she yanked off her pants and top and pulled his loose shirt over her instead. It was soft but with it being so long, it was definitely a struggle to be able to tell that she wasn't actually naked under it. Oh well, she wasn't, so it'd be fine. She strolled down to the water where Will was thankfully sitting with his back to her, and sat down beside him, feeling the sun on her bare legs. "Hey."

 

Will had been biding his time with a book, not anticipating how long Abigail might take, so he gave a slight jolt when she sat down alongside him. "Oh...that was quick," he said. Setting his book off to the side, he flashed her a smile that quickly faltered. She was sitting with her legs pulled in toward her chest, and with the sun warming her pale skin and the light dusting her freckles, her positioning allowed him to see _far_ more than what was appropriate. Abruptly looking away, Will dug his blunt nails into his upper arms, attempting to ground himself as he looked out over the water. 

 

"I have a towel for you," he said. "It's kind of funny, because I've lived here for years and yet I've never actually used the pond for swimming. I only fish and walk the dogs around it. They enjoy splashing through the shallow ends." He glanced her way. "I suppose today's as good a day as any to start."

 

Abigail glanced back at him before looking away, he seemed to still be struggling. "Well it was your idea." She reminded him playfully and unfolded her legs to let them dangle in the cool water. It wasn't so cold that it would be unpleasant so after a few moments, she slid right into it. 

 

Will watched her wade into the water, at the ready in case she needed his assistance. "Don't be alarmed if you feel any fish graze you," he warned. "It's not uncommon this time of year."

 

The water came up to her chest after a few steps and Abigail turned around to face Will, squinting at him in the bright sun. "It's actually really nice, especially when it's hot like today..."

 

Will chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender. "Was that your not so subtle way of trying to convince me to come in? You drive a hard bargain, but you also make it difficult to say no..." Rising with a hint of apprehension, Will glanced back toward the house, yet again making sure no one had stopped by for a surprise visit, before finally wading his way into the shallows. Unlike Abigail, the water only came up to his waist. "Is this the part where you surprise me and prove to be an expert swimmer?"

 

Abigail was pleased that Will seemed to be relaxing again, and that he joined her. She floated onto her back a little beside him. "There's this thing called a swimming pool, so I did actually learn to swim." She mocked him gently.

 

Will snorted. "Admittedly, I rarely indulged in swimming pools. Do you have any idea how much urine and fecal matter are in those? The ocean is far more vast, so those type of leavings become far more diluted." Inwardly, he winced. He'd often been teased for his lack of positive commentary. Watching Abigail float alongside him, Will allowed himself to sink down further into the dark stillness of the pond. 

 

Abigail threw her head back. "They're full of cleaning chemicals too, and besides, plenty of things are dirtier than you think. Money and cell phones apparently." She followed close to Will as he moved into the pond.

 

Will had to laugh, surprised by Abigail's admission. "Evidently, I'm not the only subscriber of 'Germ's Digest.' Which isn't a real magazine, by the way. But yes, I'm fully aware about cell phones and money...there are often traces of cocaine on dollar bills. Sometimes, it's better not to think about what you're touching. I'm assuming there aren't any pools at Port Haven?" _Smooth segue_. "Speaking of which, I imagine you want to return soon...I'd hate to detract from your therapy." Will looked at her.

 

When he mentioned going back, it hit Abigail that she had to sometime. At this lovely, remote little house getting to know Will, she had almost forgotten real life. "Therapy is sucking the life out of me, and if I never went back it'd be fine by me." She scowled.

 

Smile fading, Will listened to Abigail bemoan the hospital's unpleasantries. He knew he couldn't blame her. He, himself very much hated hospitals, and would be happy if he never had to enter another one in his lifetime. "Is it really so bad?" he asked. "Don't you feel like you have anyone to talk to?"

 

"It's not that, not really." Abigail lazily half swam, half floated around him. 

 

"I just...I don't feel like the victim they treat me as. The one they expect me to be." She always tried so hard to seem strong and unperturbed by being orphaned, and made no mention of the fact that although she just wanted to go home, she had no real home to go to.

 

"Then what _do_ you feel like?" Will asked, craning his head to watch her lazily swirl around him. "Unfortunately, there will always be people who think they know how you should behave, and then when you don't match up to that expectation, they get suspicious or judgmental." He instantly thought of Jack Crawford, but didn't wish to bring him up now. 

 

Abigail dipped her hair back to wet it fully and pushed it back. "I feel like...like my dad killed people because of me. I feel guilt rather than hurt." She finally said. This was close to full honesty and she took herself by surprise at how she opened up to him. 

 

Her chest lifted, and Will caught sight of her slender outline, clothed nipples enhanced by the wet chill of the water. Flustered, he averted his eyes and moved alongside her. He took in a slow, apprehensive breath. "Your father was...conflicted," he hesitantly allowed. "He loved you more than anything, which is why he felt compelled to take the lives of substitutes. Though the closer you got to leaving him, the more he panicked. And it's _not_ your fault – none of it is. No one can be held responsible for the monstrous acts people perform on the behalf of others." 

 

Abigail was so touched by his reassurance and his kindness she could have hugged him, but she didn't. She didn't think he would have reacted well to that considering his intermittent twitchiness. She beamed at him instead. "Thank you." She said honestly. "For everything." She was suddenly serious, her expression an attempt to convey how grateful she was.

 

Will could feel the shift in Abigail's demeanor, but was unsure of what he'd said to garner such a reaction. "You're welcome," he softly said, averting his eyes toward the water. Sentiment often left him bewildered and uncertain. Shivering as a gentle breeze blew over the surface, Will sighed before reclining onto his back, now gazing up at the robin's-egg-blue sky. "I suppose you don't have to go back today," he offered. "It may not be the most wise to stay here, but if you truly feel uncomfortable, it might be just as detrimental if you return to the hospital."

 

She couldn't help how happy she was at the suggestion that she stay again, though last night's events nagged at her. "Could I?" She asked, swimming right up to his side.

 

It was probably against his better judgment, but Will nodded, granting her silent permission. "Of course," he said. "You're always welcome to come here. The guest bedroom is already prepared, so everything's already taken care of. I should probably go back inside though, just so I can give the hospital a call to let them know the situation. You're welcome to stay in, but I'd rather you didn't." 

 

Reaching out as if he might give her a helping hand, Will thought better of it and began wading toward the grassy embankment. He needed to text Alana back as well. "Depending on your schedule and my own, I may be able to house you for a little while longer."

 

*

 

With all of the arrangements in order, Abigail had been granted another day from returning to the hospital. Will was both pleased and unsettled by the fact she wanted to spend more time with him. He couldn't imagine _why_ she preferred his company, given what he had done, but he also felt largely pleased by her sentiment. Alana had warned him that he couldn't be Abigail's everyone, but he, too was quite lonely, and in turn found himself projecting onto that desire for connection.

 

After saying goodnight to Abigail, Will headed into his room and knocked back his whiskey before bed. By now, it was tradition to imbibe. He rarely got any sleep without it. Curling up beneath his covers, Will curled his legs in toward his chest and released an even exhale, recalling Abigail's bright, cornflower blue eyes and sunny smile as he had granted her request. Selfishly, he realized that he wanted to be the only one to receive that smile. Her affection and approval was now the most important thing that he strove for.

 

Abigail had gone to bed tired that night and fallen asleep quickly this time. All the earlier tension building up, or seemingly building up, had dispersed over their pleasant day and evening together...

 

Drowning. She was drowning. An unseen hand, though she knew it was her father's, held her as she struggled and fought to breach the surface. Just as she knew for certain that she was going to die there, she woke with a huge jolt and gasping for air. It took a moment for Abigail to adjust to the unfamiliar ceiling. Will. His house. That's where she was. She panted hard, frozen with residual fear in the position she woke up in, until she finally got the courage to get up...

 

About a half an hour had passed, and Will stripped his shirt off in overheated frustration. It was often too hot for him upstairs, and the evidence was his flushed skin irritated by his bedding. Tossing his shirt onto the floor in a crumpled heap, he rolled back over and nudged his cheek into the coolness of his pillow. That was when he heard a noise.

 

Raising his head, Will squinted through the dark through the doorway, but couldn't yet see anything of true substance. "Abigail?" he asked, his voice hoarse from the fog of half-sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bed sharing H/C smut ;)
> 
> Pic credit (NSFW): http://musicboxmemories.tumblr.com/post/167583612477/ishipthemsogoddamnhard-pluckylittlenutmeg

Abigail pushed open Will's slightly cracked door but couldn't bring herself to wake him. She must have disturbed him anyway as he groggily called her name. "I...I had another nightmare." She said softly, annoyed at how childlike she sounded.

Immediately alerted by her tone, Will sat up and flicked on his bedside lamp, illuminating the room with a sickly yellow glow. Abigail stood there wall-eyed and small, hunkering in the doorway and he instantly forgot his own reservations. "You're safe here," he promised. "Whatever it was, it was just a dream..." Turning to flick on the small, portable fan at his bedside, Will pulled back his covers so that he could sit upright more fully. He still felt warm and uncomfortable.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Gesturing to her, Will moved over and patted the spot beside him, indicating that she should come and have a seat. "Sometimes it feels better to admit what's troubling you."

Abigail went to him slowly, not sure if this was ok or not but too anxious to care. She curled one leg under her on the bed and left the other dangling on the floor. Her fingers fiddled with each other as she tried to recall the details. "I think my dad was trying to kill me. Drown me." She muttered with a haunted look towards the window and the water of the pond beyond.

Will's eyes followed hers with concern, his body shifting to make room for her as she had a seat alongside him. Abigail seemed so sad in that moment, her freckled brow pinched as she shivered alongside him. "Your father's gone," Will gently soothed. Sliding an arm around her waist, he carefully curled her into his side and rubbed his palm along her neck and shoulders. Her right leg dangled over the bed, causing more of her body weight to lean into his flank. Guilt-stricken by the distraction, he pressed a kiss to her freshly shampooed hair and coaxed her into lying down, gentle in his movements as he pulled the sheets up to her chin.

"You can stay here with me," he assured her. "We're supposed to help one another heal, so I see no issue in doing that." Lying down alongside her, Will nudged his cheek back into his pillow and draped an arm around her waist. It occurred to him then how inappropriate this was – how _unwise_ it was, given their past indiscretions – but in that moment, all he knew was Abigail needed him. She was lost and terrified, and he'd be damned if he let a bit of discomfort get in the way of that.

When Will gradually maneuvered her down to lay cuddled up with him, it didn't even occur to her to object. She drew herself even closer, burying her face against him and finally realising his bare skin was what her cheek rubbed against. He was warms and smelled good. Distinctly but not overwhelmingly masculine, in a way she found she liked but wasn’t used to. Just as she wasn't used to being twined around a half-naked man in his bed.

Edging his arms around her in a careful, secure embrace, Will pulled her in close until her flushed cheek pressed against his chest. He tucked her face into his throat and began to rub his hands along her back. The fabric of her shirt lifted slightly, and he was stricken by the sensation of her bare legs tangling with his own. He hitched a breath. Attempting to keep his hips away from hers, he managed to choke out, "We can talk about something else – anything else that might serve as a distraction...whatever you want. And if you don't wish to talk about yourself, you can ask me questions about my life instead. Just...whatever you need, Abigail."

Her desire for comfort and the security she felt in his arms made it all ok, and a tiny part of her felt like she could stay here forever. "I can't think...you pick something." She said in a small voice, just enjoying the sound of his voice filling her head. Finally feeling the panic start to leave her.

"Alright," Will soothed, brushing his lips against her forehead. "When I was your age, I broke my arm falling out of a tree. I'd like to tell you that it was because of some rambunctious, entirely macho adventure, but I was just reading and dozed off...then fell onto the hard forest floor. Whoever says reading isn't dangerous has never read in a tree."

He smiled at the memory, now sweeping Abigail's hair over her shoulder. Gently threading his fingers through her dark locks, he rubbed his free hand along the small of her back, forcing her lower body into his own with each firm, metronome-like push of his palm. Her warmth coupled with the warmth of the booze was beginning to make Will drowsy, and he gave an appreciative murmur as he pressed his face onto her crown. "Have you ever broken a bone?" 

Abigail let him soothe her like a baby, his voice even and full of care, while his touch spread warmth through her. "Broke my toe tripping over the mess in my room. Mom tried so hard to be mad at me." She mumbled with a tiny smile.

Will couldn't help but smirk. "You broke your toe because of your _messy room?_ Well, I suppose you win this round of 'Most Embarrassing Stories.' Not that I'm in any hurry to reclaim the crown..." 

Hesitant in his movements, Will drifted his hands down to rub along the backs of her soft, silken thighs, all the while assuring himself that it was merely to loosen up her tense posture. His pulse quickened and he dipped his fingers beneath the hem of her shirt – _his_ shirt – only to realize that she was wearing nothing more than a pair of cotton panties. He retreated then, attempting to save face as he slid his hands back up to cup and knead at her lower back. He just wanted to make her feel good again. No matter how or in what way, he just wanted to see her smile and look at him with appreciation like before.

"Should I keep going?" he lowly asked. "As in...would you like another story?"

His hands had tickled at first, then relaxed her, and she drew her knee up between his to get more comfortable. Pressed against the full length of him now, she had the distinct sensation of...something else coursing through her. Abigail nodded against him. "Mmhmm."

Pressing a kiss beneath her ear, he allowed Abigail to nudge in closer. When she lifted her knee to get comfortable, Will's breath caught and he released a low, soft little groan into her ear, his hands grasping her shirt as a dull, all too familiar ache began to pulse against the thin cloth of his boxers.

 _Fuck._

It was only natural, wasn't it? It had been a considerable time since he'd been with anyone, and being close to Abigail had merely conjured up those old sensations and desires. He thought – no, he _knew_ that had to be it, because no other option made sense to his addled, racing mind. Shifting against her, Will racked his brain for a new story – preferably one that served as a distraction to _himself_ – and tilted his hips away from the gentle press of her pelvis.

Abigail came back to herself just a fraction when he kissed her, but again she put it down to heedless affection, as one would kiss a little kid. When he made that noise and grasped her closer, she could feel what could only be his dick against her thigh. She panicked for a second before it dawned on her that as nervous as it made her, his hands and his body on her was turning her on too. Was this a bad idea? It didn't _feel_ like it. 

"When I was a beat cop, I once got a kid to turn himself in in exchange for a dirty magazine. I didn't own it, mind you, but we had so many in the patrol car just from confiscations. The theft of that stuff from teenage boys was unbelievable," Will said and Abigail was grateful for the new subject. Not a safe one, though...

She swallowed. "I don't think I've ever seen a dirty magazine...how vintage." She teased and tried to ignore the tingling in her lower body.

 _"Vintage?"_ A chuckle caught low in his throat, and Will traced his fingers along the hem of her shirt, considering this. "I suppose everything _is_ online these days, isn't it? Though it's not quite the same as holding it in your hand and being able to...well...I'll just leave that to your imagination." 

As before, Will found himself gliding his hands beneath Abigail's shirt, though this time he tentatively curled his fingers around her bottom. His breath grew soft and ragged as he pushed, squeezed, and rolled his palms along her supple skin, his eyes lifting to her face as he toyed with the cotton trim of her panties.

"Tell me something, Abigail," he whispered. His tone had taken on a darker timbre, and his forehead edged into hers as he stroked and rubbed at her skin. "When you touched yourself last night, were you loud on purpose? Did you _want_ me to hear you?" His body thrummed like a livewire, and he slid his palms upward so that her shirt lifted with the movement. The whir of his portable fan filled his head and made him feel akin to buzzing static, his chest lifting with low, fitful breaths as he struggled to comprehend his sudden train of thought. 

Abigail listened to him say things she had never thought she would hear him say in a million years. All the while his touch grew bolder and less innocent. She wasn't imagining it, and she wasn't imagining the growing need in her own body. It made her mind scattered. What did he used to like in a dirty magazine? What did he like in a _woman?_ Did he really find her attractive or was he just being kind? She would be such a disappointment to him, she knew it. 

On the other hand, was he just like the men who her parents warned only wanted sex? Was this just a ruse to make her talk? She met his eyes in the half light, to see if the answers were there, but he wanted one of his own. She shook her head gently. "No." She said, barely a whisper but it was honest. "I tried to stay quiet."

The hesitancy in Abigail's eyes made Will falter. It occurred to him then that he was probably imagining all of the prior tension between them. Imagining it because he was _depraved_ and in need of contact that could _not_ be achieved in this way. 

"Of course you didn't," Will lowly assured her. "I'm sorry for assuming. You weren't the only one feeling that way," he feebly added, desperate to further the solidarity between them. "When I saw you in the shower, I...I reacted inappropriately." It all seemed like a sick joke now, in light of that confession, given how he had acted so supercilious in terms of her behavior. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

When Will confessed to having touched himself over her, just like she had over him, Abigail made a small sound. "Y-you don't have to say sorry for it." She said, shocked and flattered that she wasn't the only one entertaining such dirty thoughts.

"Is _that_ what you need?" Will asked her. His voice was low, and perhaps even the slightest bit uncertain. His pulse still thrummed wildly in his limbs and he lifted a hand, now cupping the side of her face so that he could study her eyes. Had he hurt her? Did she despise him? "Are you wet now, Abigail?" The words tumbled past his lips before he could stop them, and Will's hands tensed around her thighs, cupping them and holding her fast against his quivering frame. A part of him needed the affirmation, the validation, if only to prove that he wasn't the only one tottering dangerously on the edge of impropriety.

Abigail's lips parted in shock as she stared back at him. She was stunned by his forwardness, squirming at how much she craved more touch, more contact with him to relieve the ache. "I-I think so." She stammered out, heart threatening to pound a hole in her chest.

Will's eyes flashed, and a flood of untamed, nettled heat flooded through him at her words. "There's always a way to find out," he softly reminded her. Hesitant, he slid a hand between Abigail's parted thighs, then pushed up until his palm was grazing her clothed heat. He brushed his fingers along her cotton panties, feeling a responding throb beneath his own waistband when a hint of warm, sticky wetness coated the tips of his fingers. His breath caught and he swallowed back a small groan. 

Abigail found herself observing nervously, waiting to see what he would do, having zero desire to stop him but not knowing how the hell to react. She made a soft gasp when he stroked her through the thin fabric – nobody had ever touched her like this. Once, through her jeans, but it never made her body respond so strongly. Even his words increased her helpless arousal.

Retracting his hand, Will shivered at the loss of contact, then held up his soiled fingers for her perusal. "I suppose we have an answer," he said hoarsely. He paused a moment, then slid his fingers into his mouth, indulging in her musky arousal. His eyes grew bright as they roved her face, then his free hand moved to grip at her wrist. He felt filthy and repulsive, but somehow unable to stop his animal impulses. He knew this was wrong – he knew this was _reprehensible_ – and yet he still drew Abigail's hand in to curl around the hard outline of his cock, his jaw clenching as he pushed her palm into the rigid bump of him.

Abigail watched him intently as he sucked her wetness from his fingertips, overcome by a sudden urge to kiss those lips, but still shy. Instead, Abigail found her hand placed on his erection and she bit her lip at how hard he was, hard for _her_. It was bewildering. "You want me just as bad." She whispered, the words forced from her by the shock of knowing it.

Will was genuinely baffled by her reply. Did Abigail not think herself good enough? Beautiful or smart enough? "Does it really surprise you?" he asked. Again, he cupped her hand over his throbbing arousal, squeezing her fingers and grinding into her open palm. "This is what you do without even truly touching me..." Gently releasing her wrist, he slid his hands up to cup her cheeks.

"Have you ever had an orgasm, Abigail?" His eyes danced with shadowed amusement. "Clearly, I know you had one last night, but have you ever experienced one that wasn't by your own hand?" Brushing his thumb along the curve of her face, Will bent forward and pressed a kiss to her scar – the one part of her he had failed to save.

Abigail's mouth went slack in awe of his arousal and it made her feel suddenly powerful, despite how unbelievable it seemed to her. She was desired properly and it was new and quite lovely. "No." She admitted, breathlessly, mind racing with the idea he might be suggesting he give her one.

Growing restless, Will hitched Abigail’s leg higher and pulled her in closer, his mouth opening wet-hot against her throat as he began bunching up her shirt with trembling, jittery fingers. Grinding his cock into her lower belly, he sucked on her scar tissue and licked at the uneven skin. When she admitted that no, she hadn't had an orgasm at the hands of another, Will slid his hands down and cupped the curve of her ass. "Do you want to?" he lowly asked, now brushing his lips up toward her ear.

There was a hesitance in Abigail's posture, and it ate at something deep inside. This was a girl who was used to being robbed of her control – who was _used_ to being told by older men what she could and could not do. Was he truly any better than Hobbs? His stomach roiled over at the thought, but still he maintained contact. He knew it might do Abigail _further_ damage, were he to pull away.

"This is about you," he promised. "If you don't like something, I want you to let me know. If you're uncomfortable in _any_ way, you tell me. Understood?" Gliding his fingers along the gentle dip of her flank, he palmed a breast with his free hand, rubbing at her clothed nipple until he felt it harden beneath his touch. He wanted her to take whatever she needed from him – to use him for the sense of her own recovery. He had robbed her of so much, and yet he found himself unable to keep from taking just this one more thing. On the wall, their shadows from the dull lamplight flickered against the wood paneling, and he felt oddly voyeuristic watching the outline of their indiscretion. "You're allowed to touch me back," he whispered. 

With his lips on her neck, and then his hand teasing her nipple, Abigail shuddered with want. She couldn't help but relax more into his arms as she nodded in understanding. She palmed over Will's hardness experimentally but as the heat of desire took over her, she faltered. "I..." She looked up at him, but couldn't quite articulate that she just wanted him to show her all this could be. She didn't want to pleasure him. Not yet.

Abigail was soft and warm, and as she laid flush against him, Will carefully maneuvered her down onto her back. His eyes grew wild and blue as he slid his fingers beneath her panties, gripping tightly at the garment while sliding it down over her knees. She was exposed and at his mercy – there was a certain _thrill_ in that knowledge – and Will slid a hand in between her legs, marveling at the slickness that immediately adorned his fingers. "You're aching for it, aren't you?" he purred.

Abigail nodded her permission and her eagerness, eyes fixed on Will's. When he stripped her panties off she was again nervous, but as soon as he touched her...and his murmured words...she forgot all about it. 

An odd surge of affection stirred in his chest, and Will slipped a finger inside her, careful and probing until he paused to add another digit. Curling them deep between her plush walls, he opened and closed his fingers, watching Abigail's face for signs of discomfort.

His fingers were skilled, bigger than hers too, and found places in her she never knew existed. She couldn't help the mewling, desperate sounds he forced from her with every movement.

"Do you want my mouth on you?" Regardless of her answer, Will hungered for Abigail in ways that made him reel – he yearned for her love, approval and affection, and still had no idea why. Gently rubbing his free hand along her inner thigh, Will opened her up to his ministrations and spread her legs as he brought his thumb to her clit and began to rub. From outside his bedroom door, Will thought he heard one of his dogs whine and scratch at the wooden surface, but he ignored the sound, his eyes intent on Abigail's face as he encouraged her to arch into his palm.

Her face flushed as he studied it, sure he could see each little jolt of pleasure he gave her written there. "Please....so good." She breathed vaguely, utterly torn between wanting to know what his mouth would feel like, and not wanting him to stop doing this. He began to stroke her at the same time and she cried out, writhing beneath his hand. She was badly in need of relief but never wanted the sensation to end.

Abigail arched and her soft, breathy cries instilled Will with the need to do more for her – to watch her slowly unravel around his long, exploring fingers. Encouraging her to rock into his grinding palm, he lowered his mouth to her clothed middle. Brushing a kiss along her shivering stomach, he brought his lips to her writhing body again and again, continuing his descent as he fingered her at a steady rhythm. As he slunk down so that the heat of his breath warmed her pulsing slit, Will watched Abigail shake, fascinated by her soft moans as her slick cunt made obscene, wet little noises around his driving fingers.

"I'm going to put my mouth on you," he whispered. Lifting his shadowed eyes to her face, Will lowered down and latched his lips onto her clit, sucking at the sensitive bud as he pushed, pressed, and rolled his fingers inside her throbbing heat. Her slickness coated his lips, tongue and stubble as he worked his fingers inside her, greedy in his movements as he growled into her slit.

Abigail was overwhelmed by the extra stimulation of his tongue, and she knew it wasn't going to take long until she found release like this. She almost involuntarily began to gently buck her hips into his fingers, whimpering with need. "Will..." She moaned, feeling her orgasm building and building inside her. "I'm..."

Gripping at her hips, Will encouraged Abigail to roll into his eager mouth. Delirious with over-stimulation, he began to almost helplessly grind down into the mattress, desperate for his own form of release as he held fast to her waist. Somewhere deep inside, Will could hear warning bells going off in his mind, but he ignored them.

Abigail began to spasm around his searching tongue, and Will lifted his eyes to regard her. With each languid, gentle press of her hips into his eager mouth, he rewarded her with more pressure to her clit. She spoke of being close. He could _feel_ her desperation, and his own coiled deep in the pit of his stomach. Lifting his mouth with a hint of reluctance, Will spread Abigail's legs and moved his body in between them, his hands squeezing her thighs as they bracketed his hips. Eyes wild and dark, he began to grind his hardness into her naked heat. Her tiny gasps made him throb. Rubbing his cock along her soaking slit, he groaned as the thin fabric of his boxers began to grow saturated with her juices.

"That's it, sweetheart," Will whispered. "I need you to come for me..." Taking hold of Abigail's wrists, he lifted them high above her head so that they were nose-to-nose. He wanted – no, _needed_ – to see her face when she came. Rolling in between her thighs more strongly, he ensured that the rough texture of his boxers rubbed and kissed at her overstimulated bud. His body began to tingle with the urge for his own climax.

Abigail could have whined at the loss of sensation when Will stopped licking her, but when he lay on her, and ground his cock against her through his boxers, she was soon panting with desperate desire. She was dizzy with how badly her body needed to come, and how badly she needed to have Will give her that. When he pinned her hands and brushed his lips against hers, she opened herself to him willingly, completely under his spell as he urged her to come undone under him. That voice made her shiver.

As hard as Will wished to deny it, this was a form of sex. He'd yearned to protect Abigail – to shelter her and love her – and yet he'd already twisted things in favor of his own perversions. He desired to have her wrapped snug around his cock, plush and wet as he fucked her hard into the mattress. Delirious with his need, Will pressed his forehead to Abigail's and cupped her cheeks, his open mouth gasping over top of her own as he pushed and rolled in between her thighs. 

She was so beautiful lying there, flushed and arching, and he had the desire to see more. A part of him felt terrible – _monstrous_ – but as he saw the actual calm and pleasure on her face, it instilled him with the feeling that he actually _was_ helping her in the way he was meant to. 

Abigail quaked beneath him, and Will could feel her thighs tensing around his hips. His breath grew ragged and he shuddered, encouraging her to maintain eye contact as he increased the speed of his thumb. Pushing and rubbing at her sensitive clit, he watched with rapt attention as she moaned, trembled, and began to come apart underneath his grinding cock and rubbing fingers. "Come for me," he pleaded again.

With the tortuous friction, it was just out of reach, but when he resumed rubbing her frantically she was practically sobbing with relief. "Yes...oh _god_." She moaned, her whole body tensing before she shattered hard, crying out loud against his mouth and thrusting her hips into his hand. It was the most intense orgasm she had ever had, heart pounding against her chest as he continued to roll himself against her.

"That's it, baby," Will whispered. He felt her twitch and writhe, and then he was thrusting hard into her orgasm, desperate to feel his own as her unyielding stare electrified him.

Will would not allow himself a kiss. Somehow, it seemed far too intimate and more than he _deserved,_ yet the heat of her breath on his lips and the bright, sated look in her eyes were enough to send him over the edge. Shoulders tensing, a strangled cry caught in Will's throat and he arched, jerked, and spurted wetly in between their thrusting hips. _Fuck._

He collapsed against her in a heap of satisfaction, groaning softly into her throat as he carded his fingers through her hair. "I wish I'd been inside you," he whispered, pressing his lips to the soft hollow of her neck. "Are you alright?" Will knew he hadn't _hurt_ her, per se, and had shown enough self-control to maintain her technical purity, but a shadow of guilt still overcame him as he slowly withdrew. His boxers were now soaked and uncomfortable, and he was desirous of changing into a new pair.

Abigail gazed up at Will in blissed out, rapt disbelief that he quite clearly came in his underwear. Just from grinding on her. It was a heady feeling and she could only manage a breathless, "Uh huh." In vague answer, to all of it. True, he hadn't been inside her, but it was...wow, it was a lot.

"What happens next is up to you," Will declared. Moving off the bed and toward his dresser, he opened the top drawer and pulled out a fresh pair of underpants. "If you wish to never speak of this again, then we won't. We can pretend nothing happened and...and just move on from it." Slipping out of his soiled boxers, Will felt wholly exposed, both physically and emotionally as he glanced at her over his shoulder. "I care for you Abigail. And ultimately, I want to be whatever you need." Hesitant, he stepped into his clean pair of boxers, then pulled them up over his hips, his eyes downcast as he returned to the bed and sat alongside her. "I know I'm the 'responsible' party in this situation, but I want you to have as much control over this as I do. We're both adults, so this goes both ways."

She felt bereft, of his body heat and affection when he got up to change, prattling about what it all meant. Abigail had no idea – she was still processing her first sexual encounter to know what happened next, overcome with a softness towards him and a simultaneous vulnerability. He was trying to give her autonomy but she was filled with fresh doubts. Had that felt as good to him? Had he been using her? Had she been using him? Did _he_ want to pretend it never happened? She couldn't voice any of it.

Abigail sat up a little, propped on her arm, so their bodies were closer again once he sat back down beside her. "Thanks." She said softly. "For saying that." She clarified, though frankly she was pretty pleased with the amazing orgasm too. Abigail wanted to say lots and couldn’t. She wanted more, she thought so anyway, and yet she was growing shy now the glow was wearing off.

Will looked over at her with a smile, lifting a hand to lightly brush his thumb along her cheek. "Do you need a shower? Maybe a bath? I don't have any special amenities, but the first thing you'll learn is that intimacy is messy. Movies tend to skip the graphic, less pleasing parts." Sliding an arm around her waist, Will leaned into Abigail's side in a half hug, oddly at peace as he curled her in against his flank. It was nighttime, and he felt _soothed_. When was the last time that had happened? And without alcohol as a crutch? 

Abigail wrapped her slender arms around his neck when he pulled her close and rested her head on his shoulder, calmer than she had felt in months and months. "I'm ok, I'll take a bath in the morning, before I have to go back." Abigail pulled away a little to study at his face. "Can I sleep here?" She asked hopefully.

When Abigail wrapped her arms around him, Will felt a twinge of pleasure from being needed – from being _wanted_. He smiled into her hair, nuzzling her as his arms secured her against him more strongly. "Of course," he murmured. "Whatever you want, sweetheart. It's all your pace." Again, Will found himself wondering if she was aware of the power she held over him – of how he felt compelled to do _anything_ for her, both out of blinding guilt and affection.

Abigail was overcome by the desire to just cling to him forever, safe in his arms. She felt stupid for it. Why would Will want more than that when he had his own stuff to deal with? When he could have someone his own age and not a scared little girl? When he would be _disgusted_ if he found out about Nick Boyle and her blindly helping her father kill? She was almost glad he didn't kiss her because it would be more than she could handle while she knew this was only temporary. This was likely to be all this was.

Encouraging her to lie down again, Will ran his hand up and down her arm, smiling at her from across the pillow before leaning in to press his lips to her forehead. He wanted to kiss her – to feel her mouth open urgently beneath his own – but he still wouldn't allow himself the pleasure. It almost seemed laughable, given just where his mouth had been, but he was determined to keep at least a _part_ of her safe from his perversions.

"When did you want me to take you back tomorrow?" Will asked. "We could have lunch, here or elsewhere, and then I suppose I could drive you back in the afternoon? Truth be told, I'm already scheming when to spring you out again. It seems like the bit of freedom has done you some good."

He had to be feeling sorry for her or just wanting to get off. Probably the former, Abigail decided, when he joked about next time. "You don't have to take me for lunch, or bust me out again, you've done so much already." She looked back at him, resting her head on her hands and foolishly allowed herself to wonder what it would be like if this could be real.

Will appeared bemused, now blinking back at her in disbelief. "What? Why would you assume that? It's not as if this is an inconvenience to me, Abigail… _you're_ not an inconvenience." Taking hold of her hand, he curled it in to rest over his heart. He would hardly call what he'd done “too much,” so much as “despicable,” and he felt a tugging in his heart at her sudden shift in mood. Perhaps this was her subtle way of wishing to be alone? 

"As I've said, we'll do whatever you wish, but you need to know I don't want to discard you, or poke holes in you like the rest of the Bureau. When you're out here with me, you don't have to do or think about anything you don't want to." He squeezed her hand.

Abigail's heart fluttered with hope that his words could perhaps be true, trying hard to ignore the nagging voice that said it was dumb. That he was only being kind. That he would turn her in when he found out. "Really?" She asked weakly. 

Will offered her a soft smile. "Yes, of course. I don't indulge in hollow promises. Hell, I rarely indulge in promises at _all,_ but for you, I'm willing to make an exception." Tucking her head beneath his chin, he cradled her against his chest before rolling over onto his back, exhaling softly as he curled her over top of him. 

She longed to kiss those lips now, but she felt that throwing herself at him would only make her insecurity worse. Having her body draped on his softened her a little. "I'll stay until after lunch then, I'd like that." She didn't mention coming back, not wanting to get her own hopes up. Abigail found herself happy here and she couldn't bear it if she ended up losing this too. She wasn't that naive now.

"I'd like that, too," Will mumbled. 

His eyes were beginning to grow heavy, and he pressed his lips to her temple. "Next time, I'll try to be a little more prepared for your company." Absently, he began to run his hand along the curve of her rear, stroking and kneading before sweeping his hand back up to rest at the small of her back. "That is, if you _want_ to come back? There isn't terribly much to do out here, and I feel bad that all I've been able to really show you is my property. Anything requiring civilization would entail a bit of a drive, but if that's what you're looking for, I'd be willing to make the effort."

Abigail couldn't resist the comforting influence of his words and of letting him hold her. She knew it might be too good to be true, but she was too sleepy and too...she supposed post-coital was almost the right term...to think about it. His touch was somewhere between fondling and soothing so she was half asleep listening to him painting pictures of some future day together.

"‘Course I do..." She mumbled against his chest, succumbing to the rhythm of his breathing while curled around the warmth of his body. Abigail had slipped into dreams of it all before he could reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst...

The next morning, Will tried his best not to wake Abigail as he set a breakfast tray onto the nightstand. Buster and Skittles moved eagerly around his legs, hoping to catch a wayward scrap of bacon or eggs as they watched him with attentive eyes. Hitching up his pajama bottoms, Will plucked a piece of bacon from the tray, then waved it in front of Abigail’s softly breathing nose. He chuckled and set the meat back onto the plate.

 

“Too bad,” he said, loudly enough for the dogs’ ears to perk. “Looks like I’m going to have to eat all of this by myself…” Tucking a leg in toward his chest, Will crunched into the bacon and declared, "This is truly the _best_ breakfast I've ever had. It's such a shame I don't have anyone to share it with!" Buster yipped then and he laughed, lightly running a hand along Abigail's shoulder. "No, no, not you, pal. I toiled over a stove for this one right here." For the first time in months, arguably _years,_ Will felt well-rested and at peace, and with the morning light streaming in through the window, the memories of the night prior truly felt surreal.

 

Abigail stirred from the depths of sleep, to a bark from a small dog pattering about and a tender hand on her. Just as yesterday, it took her a moment to recall where she was, but then heard Will's quiet voice and wanted to hide. Last night. Oh god, last night they had...and the last thing she remembered was snuggling up to him. She didn't know how she was supposed to act in this situation. Abigail looked around and saw breakfast, before catching his eye.

 

"Hi." She said in a small voice. She shifted to sit up a little and noted, mortified, that she was still without her panties. She tried not to react to the discovery and instead took a sip of the juice from the tray.

 

Abigail appeared bleary-eyed and confused – perhaps even _alarmed_ – but Will took it as a sign that she'd just been sound asleep. With a smile, he leaned over and kissed the top of her crown, fondly skating his touch along the gentle dip between her shoulder blades. When she went for her juice instead of the plate, he drew a hand over his chest in mock angst.

 

“I can’t believe you’re being so cruel,” he quipped. “I slaved over the stove all morning, and now you won’t even indulge me.” Buster nosed his thigh and he smiled. “According to my dogs, it’s pretty good…though they’ll eat just about anything, so I guess that’s not much of an endorsement.” Smile fading, he noted Abigail's embarrassment and cleared his throat, now rising off the bed in order to give her more space.

 

Had he been incorrect in assuming she wished to spend more time together? Last night, she had been plaintive and hopeful about not being sent back too early, but now she almost seemed desirous of being alone. "I thought we could make some plans for the week, but if you'd rather I give you some privacy, I'll more than happily go to the kitchen. I should probably review my work notes." Not that he would. Currently, he was far too distracted.

 

Abigail offered him a shy smile and set the glass down in favour of a piece of bacon. "At least give me a minute." She teased gently. He seemed nervous too, hovering as though he wasn't sure if he was going to sit there or leave. Her instinct spoke for her this early in the morning. "No, stay." She assured him quickly with a knitted brow. She was embarrassed, sure, but she didn't really want to be alone either. Somehow, inexplicably, she felt that would make it worse. Like maybe that would feel like he didn't even want to look at her, just like before. She ate the bacon and nodded appreciatively, hoping his continued presence would simply create a next thing to stay and growing anxious about how awkward and young she must seem to him.

 

Will turned as if he might leave, but then Abigail called to him, entreating him to stay. He would deny it, but he felt a warmth in his chest when he turned back around. Offering her a smile, he slowly sank down onto the bed alongside her, still giving her a respectable amount of space as she ate. He chuckled at her approval.

 

"See? I may be a bachelor, but we're not _all_ terrible cooks. The only time I ever burn something is if I'm distracted with a good book." Shifting at the foot of the bed, Will watched Abigail sit there in the pale morning light, flushed and mussed while wearing his thin grey shirt. Something primal in him enjoyed the sight, almost as if he could lay claim to her affections based on appearance alone.

 

Abigail flashed him a more unintentionally coquettish look than she intended. "I believe you." She felt self-conscious under his gaze, knowing her hair was a mess and she was naked save for his t-shirt. It made her feel uneasy but also a little preening in a way she wasn't used to. Still, she would be more ok with it once she was presentable, she supposed, though she wondered what he was thinking.

 

"I have a pop-up camper I've never really used," Will softly offered. "It's stowed away behind my barn, barely touched, so I figured maybe I could take you driving this week...state-to-state, place-to-place, doing whatever strikes your fancy. Would you like that? Or would you prefer to stay in Maryland or Virginia?”

 

Abigail pictured what he said he had in mind. "Yeah I wish. There's so many places I've never seen, but they won't let you do that, Will." She said, defeated.

 

"I don't see why not. Hannibal and I have been signed on as your guardians, so legally, we’re both in control of your comings and goings. If I wish to take you away for the week, they shouldn't be able to deny me that...least especially since you _are_ mentally sound. Dr. Bloom has verified that. They're merely keeping you at Port Haven under her request. You're nineteen years old, so you technically _are_ allowed to leave whenever you wish. It's the Bureau that's holding you there." Chewing his lip, Will appeared apprehensive as he added, "Dr. Bloom told me your mother was cremated. I know it's not really any of my business, but if you wanted...well...if you wanted to go _home,_ I could take you there. Maybe let you scatter your mother's ashes? I can't imagine that you'd want her final resting place to be here."

 

Abigail eyed him for a moment, taking in and really thinking about what he had said. "I don't want it to be up there either." She managed to say before her face crumpled into sudden emotion. Perhaps it was the early hour; or the thought of truly moving on without her mom; or the emotional vulnerability that came with last night's activity. Whatever it was, she raised a hand to her eyes like a little girl, trying to stem the flow of silent tears that fell unbidden as she thought, for maybe the first time, about how her mom was actually gone. How she really was just ashes to be scattered now.

 

The moment Abigail's face fell, Will felt as if an ice pick had pierced through his heart. Stupid, stupid, _stupid._ Why in God's name would he bring that up, and so quickly? The wound was still raw. He wasn't the best with emotion, and admittedly had never been the grieving type, so guiltily, he reached for her as she began to cry.

 

"Oh hey, no," he soothed, "it's alright..." Taking Abigail into his arms, he turned her in toward his chest and tucked her head beneath his chin, feeling her tears stain his shirt as he began rubbing careful circles along her back. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to," he reminded her. "Sorry for bringing it up, but I just thought...I-I figured maybe you needed closure. But if that's _not_ what you want, I promise I'll never broach the subject again."

 

Abigail put a placating hand on his chest near her face, wanting him not to feel so bad. "No it's not your fault, I'm sorry. I'm such a mess." She mumbled against him, finding it easier to talk now he was holding her. "I just...I spent so much time thinking about my Dad, I kinda...forgot to be sad about my mom until now. Does that make me a bad person?"

 

Again, Will felt a pang in his chest. He pressed his cheek into her hair, feeling a lump form in his throat at her query. "No," he whispered. "Never. You're one of the strongest people I know, Abigail, and also one of the bravest. There's _nothing_ wrong with you. We all grieve in our own way and truly, it's not all that surprising that your father has been your focus." He hoped he wasn’t sounding like some cheesy after school special.

 

"I don't _feel_ strong, or brave." She admitted, once again made to feel better in his embrace.

 

"We never feel as strong as we are," Will softly assured her. "Perhaps there's just not enough room to contain it all." Clearing his throat, Will passed a hand through her locks, brushing his lips against her temple.

 

“You were spared of the court system, so that’s one small blessing. Trials are often agonizing and take up years of your life – it’s almost as if the crimes become suspended in animation. It prolongs the healing process.” He looked at her, only to immediately look away.

 

“Alana, ah…Doctor _Bloom_ doesn’t believe we should see one another. I agree that it could be detrimental, seeing just who and what I represent, but I also don't want to leave you behind...I care for you.” He lowered his eyes. “But then, perhaps that’s selfish of me… If you need boundaries, I’ll more than happily allow you to draw the line.”

 

When he couldn't meet her eye, Abigail felt suddenly confused, was he saying he didn't think this was a good idea? Letting her down gently, she thought darkly to herself. Just as she thought. She tensed as the walls went up, feigning indifference despite the sting of his mixed messages and the quiver in her voice. It felt like he was hoping she would want space to make it easier for him to withdraw. She wouldn't be more foolish than she had already by starting to think he could want her. "Well if I'm just going to make things difficult...maybe it's better that way."

 

Abigail suddenly grew prickly in his embrace, and Will's brows lifted in bemusement. "What are you talking about? Why would you ever be a burden?" She hadn't used those words, per se, but the implication was clear. Taking her face in between his strong, weather-beaten hands, he tilted her chin so that he could meet with her gaze. "You're important to me, Abigail, and that will never change. I understand the dangers and potential drawbacks of establishing a connection, and yet I'm willing to risk them...but _only_ with your approval. You've been robbed of so much in life, including your own control, so I at the very least wanted to give you the option of turning me away. It's not because I want you to.” He shook his head. “No, on the contrary...I very much want to be in your life."

 

Abigail cast her eyes down, trying half-heartedly to free herself from his grasp. "Be in my life then, cos I don't need to lose anyone else." She said sheepishly. She was chastened but really, she didn't get it. Why was he bothering with her like this? It made no sense why he would want to, and now it seemed to her like he was saying she was a chore but that he 'didn't mind'. She was filled with impotent, teenage anger and pulled away from him. "That's how my dad felt, thought he could handle the 'drawbacks' to loving me." She raised her voice and made sardonic air quotes around Will's words. "I don't want to just be your problem now." She was mad at him, at her dad, at Alana, and at herself and wouldn't look at him.

 

Will's heart did a somersault at her words and he flinched. "No, that's not it," he feebly said. "And you're not just some problem I want to solve and move on from..." _And I'm not your father_ , he mentally pleaded, needing to believe it. "I understand why you're angry, and I also get why you don't trust me. I've robbed you of everything you've ever had...and even if it wasn't an ideal life, it was still yours. I think I'd hate me too, if I were you." He reached for her hands. "But could you possibly not hate me? At least, not for now?"

 

With their current plight underway, it seemed difficult to believe that mere hours ago he'd given her pleasure to ease the fear, his tongue making languid, eager swipes between her legs as she’d arched, cried out, and pleaded with him for more. He flushed at the memory, suddenly ashamed. If he didn't think of himself as a monster before, he certainly did now. Abigail Hobbs didn't need his type of influence. She didn't _need_ his type of confusion, and yet he was ignoring every instinct to abandon her and let her soldier this on her own.

 

Abigail could feel the pain of all she had been suffering welling up inside her. She let him take her hands purely out of fear she might slap him for being so oblivious. For thinking this was all about him. "I don't hate you." She said carefully, teeth half-gritted. Whatever he claimed he felt for her, whether purely sexual or not, he seemed to hate himself for it. It made her feel...undesirable, worthless.

 

She pulled one hand free and leaned over to scoop up her panties with as much dignity as she could manage. How stupid she had been to think last night meant he was getting past it. She slid them on and stood, rounding on him with baleful, angry tears. "You're not my father. _He's_ the one who robbed me of my life, and of my mother. You _saved_ me from him and I _want_ to trust you, but you just don't get it!"

 

Will winced from the growling force of her words, drawing back as Abigail pulled away. "I didn't mean...I-I just-" She ignored him, wriggling into her panties from off the floor. He flushed in shame. "Abigail, I know I keep failing you, but maybe if you could just help me understand..." But she broke away from him then, unable to keep up the pretence as she went racing for the bathroom. Abigail locked herself in, turning on the bath taps to muffle the sound of her hot, angry tears.

 

“Abigail!” Will immediately went for the handle, cursing when he discovered it was locked. “Abigail, come on, please… _please_ talk to me.” Placing his hand against the door, his heart clenched when he heard her soft sobs. “Abigail, I’m begging you…I’m not leaving until you talk to me. I know I'm being ridiculously foolish, but I've never...I-I've never done this before. I've never taken care of another person other than myself. I'm accustomed to shutting people out, not letting them in...but I want to change that with you. So please… _help_ me be the person you need me to be.”

 

Abigail listened to his imploring, muffled by the door and the running water. Her heart ached. Part of her wanted to wrench open the door and fall into his arms, while part of her wanted to never see him again. She placed her hand on the door for a moment, then pulled it away. What could she say? She didn't know if she _could_ help him understand, when she barely understood it all herself. She wanted him to just... _know_ what she needed, but she knew that was ridiculous. Her insecure side told her she had made an idiot of herself with this outburst anyway, and he would soon be sick of it.

 

"Go away." She said reflexively, barely meaning her words.

 

"I will not," Will said, startled by the force of his own conviction. For Abigail, he was often meek and imploring, yet on this matter he was steadfast. "You might be used to people leaving, but I'm not going to do that...and for your sake, I hope that's the answer you're hoping for, because otherwise you might be a bit miserable."

 

He forced a smile to his lips, hoping that his tone was reflecting good cheer. "If you're upset about last night, don't be. I wanted to touch you, Abigail, and I _wanted_ to do more. Whatever you needed, I was willing to give...and I still am." Feeling oddly exposed, Will kept his hand on the door frame, leaning his weight into the wooden structure as he listened to the water run. "I also want to take you on that trip and outings, and anything you might want to do, so please...disregard what I said earlier. I didn't bring up Dr. Bloom as an out for me, but an out for _you.”_

 

Abigail was quietly pleased he didn't leave. She wasn't testing him on purpose, but knowing he couldn't be so easily put off did actually help. She wanted so badly to believe she wouldn't lose him too but heartbreak was the last thing she needed. "I don't want an out." She said, almost to herself, as though she didn't care if he heard it. "But I'm scared."

 

Will felt his stomach flip. "What are you scared of?" he asked, his tone taking on a far more gentle, less controlling timbre. "I'm not going to hurt you, Abigail, and I'm not trying to force myself where I'm not wanted. I just want to see you happy."

 

"I'm not scared of _you_." She reassured him with a tiny, sad smile he couldn’t see. _I'm scared to get so close to you right now that I'd break if you left me_ , she thought.

 

Leaning into the wall, he exhaled and looked entreatingly to the door. "Please let me in, Abigail...it'd be much easier to talk about this if we were standing face-to-face." Would it though? Any time Will found himself returning Abigail Hobbs' gaze, he saw her strength and resilience, but also his faults and failures staring right back at him.

 

Abigail wavered, on one hand she felt like opening the door would be akin to admitting how silly she was being, or like metaphorically letting him in or something. On the other hand, as her anger had ebbed away this did seem ridiculous.

 

There came a pause, then the door slowly clicked open and Abigail’s tired, puffy face came into view. The misery in her eyes caused Will's heart to ache. Had he been the sole cause of that misery? Abigail's assurance, though shaky, did instill Will with a bit of relief. Each night that he went to sleep with dreams – no, _nightmares_ – of her dying in his arms always left him fearful of what could happen.

 

Will shook his head while searching for a proper topic of solidarity. He reflected back to his teenage years, when he'd been lost and alone and terrified, and decided that it was the closest to what Abigail was currently experiencing. He cleared his throat and looked away.

 

“When I was younger, I…my mother left me,” he mumbled. “So as hard as it may be for you to believe, I know all about being hurt and confused.” He shifted from foot to foot and curled his hands, his heart pounding as he began to pace.

 

“I was five,” Will continued. “No friends, no sense of completion, no nothing… Even though I had my dad, I was alone.” He halted by the bed and swallowed. “I'm not sure why it mattered to me so much, because I honestly have no memory of my mother being _good_ to either of us, but she was still my mom. From that moment thereafter, I looked for other ways to fill that hole she left behind.” He looked to Abigail entreatingly. "I hope you never feel that lost, and if you do, just know that you can come to me... That you'll _never_ have to hide who and what you are, because I'll always accept you. That's a promise."

 

Abigail didn't know if his story made her feel better or worse. Her heart squeezed just as it had yesterday for the tiny little Will without a mommy, even a crappy one. "I know how that feels. I mean my dad was...well you know how he was, but he was still my dad." She swallowed, unable to stop the urge she felt to confess it all to him now.

 

She followed him back into the bedroom but stayed back from him. He wouldn't look at her that way anymore if he knew though, would he? Wouldn't be so eager to care for her. She lowered her eyes sadly.

 

"Is that what you think I'm doing? Looking for a replacement parent?" She had said it before she thought - pushing him away yet again.

 

Will made no move to come closer. "I'm...not quite sure _what_ I believe," he admitted. "Hannibal seems to think you want what you've lost, and that we should give it to you, but truthfully, I find that a bit presumptuous. Though it seems I can only look into the minds of killers, because I'm woefully out of my depth when I try to ascertain what it is you need."

 

Abigail pouted but then sighed. She was a killer too, so maybe he just couldn’t figure her out.

 

"We often love those who deserve it the least," Will softly continued. "I wouldn't say I loved my mother, but at that point and time, I feel certain that I would have welcomed her back, should she have decided to return. I actually still have an old shawl of hers in the attic...it was the only thing of hers she'd left behind. And I was foolish enough to believe she'd come back for it." He appeared sheepish as he added, "I should probably get rid of it, now that I think about it."

 

Abigail felt softened seeing deeper into Will. The fight had gone out of her and she knew she was torturing him with her own mess. She tilted her head kindly. "Of course you loved her, you were a little boy and she was your mommy. There's nothing wrong with keeping that shawl, either." She told him, voice more gentle but staying where she was. She wanted to go to him and comfort him, but she also wanted to be the one he comforted. It was a dilemma. "I do think I've had enough 'fatherly' influence though."

 

Will grimaced. "I'd certainly say so," he softly agreed. "And if I had the intention of being your surrogate father, I suppose I'd have a lot to explain about my behaviour last night. You're not a child, Abigail. I only signed on as your guardian because you were unable to make your own medical decisions, not because I think you're a lost little lamb who needs my help. I rather...I _like_ being around you. You're smart and unafraid to let someone know they're not minding their step." He chuckled. "And I appreciate the kind words, but it was a long time ago...there's no need for me to hold on to ghosts of my past." Lifting his hand, Will gently entreated her with his eyes. "C'mere," he whispered.

 

Abigail went wide-eyed and snorted an embarrassed laugh – they hadn't mentioned last night out loud yet. "Yeah and then some." She joked shyly, but then met his kind, questioning eyes.

 

Will was relieved to see the softness return to her face. He hated to be the cause of any unrest, no matter how slight. He kept his hand held out to her, patient despite potential rejection. She hovered for a second but then went to him as if automatically drawn by his gentle command, slotting under his offered hand and sliding her arms around his waist. When she came to him, lowered guard and soft edges, Will wrapped her up in his arms and edged his cheek into her hair, calmed by her soft breathing as he tucked her securely beneath his chin.

 

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," Will lowly said, "but we have the power to fix that. It's only been 24 hours, but I already feel like I'm understanding where I've made all my missteps. And now that we've established what you _don't_ want, hopefully you'll be alright with going away for a while. I know Dr. Bloom would disagree, but I don't think staying at the hospital is one-hundred percent good for your well-being."

 

"It's not, I hate it there so I'm definitely up for that." Abigail said muffled against him. She was beginning to seek his warm embrace and the safe feeling it filled her with. She pulled back to look up at him. "Besides, it's not been all bad..." She murmured shyly.

 

Selfishly, Will found himself glad to hear it. He yearned for her praise, basking in it like a bloom reaching for sunlight. Carefully carding his fingers through her hair, he brushed his thumb along the curve of her cheek, wallowing in the crashing blue waves of her eyes. The air between them changed, crackling with tension...

 

"Oh my God, the water!" Abigail broke away, startling him as she raced for the bathroom to turn the taps off. Luckily it was just getting full and not overflowing yet.

 

Unable to help himself, Will started laughing. “At the very least, you might be inadvertently cleaning my grimy tile floor? I haven't gotten around to it yet this month..." There had been too much to do. Or more specifically, to deal with. "I hate to bring it up again, but did you _want_ to go to Minnesota? I know there are plenty of bad memories there, but...we could always make new ones? Something positive to replace them.”

 

Abigail wrinkled her nose comically at the suggestion of cleaning his floor as she ran some cold water into the tub to make it right, then nodded thoughtfully at his suggestion. "I'll have a think about where we go." She assured him and then stood awkwardly.

 

"Just say the word, and that’s what we’ll do," Will agreed. "The Bureau owes me a vacation anyway, so I'm sure they'd be willing to carve me out a decent extension of time. Perhaps a few weeks, if you're up for that."

 

"Get out!" She joked with a faint flush when he made no move to leave. Last night was one thing but she wasn't near ready to just strip in the bright daylight and chat to him naked.

 

Will jolted at the sight of her blush. He hadn't realized just how borderline _inappropriate_ he'd been behaving, so with a sheepish smile, he ducked his head and stepped out of the doorway. "Don't forget to wash behind your ears," he quipped. Had he been feeling bolder, he might have offered to help with her “hard to reach places.”

 

Abigail tied her hair up with the band around her wrist and peeled off her dirty clothes. The water felt amazing and she sunk into it, finally relaxing.

 

Gathering up the empty plate and cup on the nightstand, Will took the dishes to the kitchen, a faint ruddiness on his cheeks as his dogs watched him curiously. "Looks like Abigail might be staying with us for a while," he told them. He often spoke to his pets as if they understood.

 

*

 

When she was done and dressed, Abigail found Will downstairs. "So...I know what I want to do." She announced. "All this mom talk...I do want to take her ashes somewhere. There's this place on Lake Michigan we went to a lot when I was little, we had a lot of photos of me and her there. It's pretty." She rambled.

 

Will had been preparing a pot of coffee when Abigail walked in, fresh-faced and newly dressed. He turned away from the counter and offered her a mug. "Really?" He tried not to appear pleasantly surprised, given the somber nature of the experience. As Abigail explained where she wished to go, he nodded, taking a tentative sip of coffee.

 

"We can do that," he assured her. "Where on Lake Michigan, exactly? I might have been there once or twice as a boy... Can't really remember. I've travelled far more than is necessary throughout my lifetime – not all of it for pleasure, either." Bending over to scratch Zoe behind the ears, he sighed before straightening again. "When would you like to head out there?"

 

Abigail was pleased he was fine with the suggestion and smiled apologetically. "Well that's the thing, we _only_ went when I was little and I don't actually know, but I have a feeling I know how to find out, only..." She hesitated. "...we would have to go to my house. Is that ok?" Abigail looked at him hopefully, already mentally planning what she would need to get from her room while they were there, but she knew it would be hard for him to be in that place too.

 

"So I guess it'll just have to be our own little expedition," Will agreed, looking her in the eye and nodding. "That'll be fine, Abigail. Your father transcends Minnesota, so I've seen him elsewhere. But it's nothing to worry about, because I've been promised medication."

 

He hadn't been, and he didn't understand why. Evidently, Dr. Lecter believed in more natural methods to fight the demons in his mind. Dumping his half-empty coffee into the sink, Will took hold of Abigail's shoulder and kissed her forehead. "I'll call the hospital," he said. "I'll let them know I'm taking you out for a few weeks, and if you need anything more, I'll drive you over so that you can pick up your stuff. Does that sound alright?"

 

Abigail worried a little about his allusion to seeing her father other places...he really was troubled and she didn't know if she pitied or feared his incessant instability. She truly hoped that away from Hannibal, Jack and the FBI he might get better. "Thanks Will, but there's nothing much still there."

 

Will took note of the falter in Abigail's appearance and instantly, he felt beside himself with dread. She feared him. It was inevitable, wasn't it? To think something was horribly _wrong_ with him? Forcing a smile to his lips, Will nodded and headed out toward the door. "We should get going," he encouraged. "Especially if we'll be filling another gigantic bag like the one in your current arsenal."

 

Abigail sighed when yet again his face closed down. She hadn't meant to upset him but she really wasn't sure what she had done. She smiled weakly at his joke about the bag and willed herself to keep going with their plan now they were getting on better. "I might take some things from my old room.” She explained, wondering how she was going to feel there herself.

 

He paused a moment. "Take stuff from your room, as in...the one in Minnesota?" Abigail was right. She didn't truly have much left at the hospital, so all he needed to do was order a couple plane tickets on his phone, and then they would be set. “You have to be feeling homesick by now, I would imagine. Did you live there your entire life?" There was a comforting thought in being rooted in one place. Will, himself, had always moved from place to place, always the new face and always the stranger.

 

"Yeah I did." She tried to focus on this line of conversation, not wanting to spoil things again. "We had another house before, not far away from that one, but I only remember parts of it."

 

"The only memory I have of our first house was we had a piano," Will admitted. "Do you play? I never bothered to learn, though I can pick at a guitar here and there. I have an old piano in the living room that I inherited from a customer, believe it or not, but like I said, I never bothered. A part of me almost feels guilty for that."

 

Lightly taking hold of Abigail's elbow, he began leading her down the front porch steps and into the driveway. He knew she didn't _need_ the assistance, but he found himself desirous of that physical connection. Last night, he'd slept the soundest that he had in years, and something in him knew he had Abigail to thank for that.

 

"Oh no, I can't play anything. I'm more a writing/drawing type when it comes to creativity." She joked. His hand on her was reassuring, it always seemed to calm her, and she didn't _want_ things to be uncomfortable, even though they were.

 

"Really?" Will's eyes lit up at the thought, his mouth quirking into a smile. "Would you be willing to show me your work? You don't have to, of course – I know how sacred privacy can be, and some prefer not to share their talents. But I'd love to see your writing and drawings. What do you prefer? Poetry? Still life?"

 

“Oh...um...maybe.” She gave a small laugh. “I just sketch random stuff, really.”

 

"Somehow, I have a feeling you're selling yourself short," Will said. "But if you'd rather keep your work private, I understand. Art is a part of you...it's easy to feel naked when you share the most intimate parts of yourself. I could show you some of my lures, but I doubt that'd be a worthy exchange."

 

"I'm no artist, really." Abigail bit her lip at his description. He had seen her literally naked.

 

"We have a bit of a drive ahead of us, but the airport isn't too far away," Will assured her. "Perhaps we can use the time to talk?" He glanced at her hopefully.

 

Abigail looked over at Will as he started the car. "Sure...what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

 

Easing the car up the driveway, a heaviness suddenly filled Will's chest as the topic once more turned taboo. "Well..." He trailed off a moment, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. "I was hoping that perhaps we could set up assurances of some sort? I'm not the type who just _takes,_ and I wanted you to know that I don't consider...I-I don't consider last night a blip, and I don't wish to sweep it under the rug. Not unless you want to." He glanced her way for a moment, then immediately looked back at the road.

 

Abigail hated how she seemed to be making him uncomfortable still, but she didn’t know how to fix it. She could only answer his questions, and be glad he was talking, but then he brought up last night and it was her turn to be nervous.

 

She looked at his profile, vaguely thinking about where those lips had been before blushing and turning away. “I don’t want that.” She finally managed to say, but cursed herself for not saying more, for not being cool or good with this kind of stuff.

 

Abigail's assurance made Will pause. He reached for her, curling his hand over her fingers and gently squeezing. "We've been through a lot together," he softly said. "Perhaps it's unwise to reach for you, but even a total stranger could see my attachment." He thought of Eldon Stammets, not so delusional in his ravings, and shook his head.

 

"Last night, I didn't think dark thoughts, or see the dead – I was able to sleep and dream, and a part of me believes it's all because of you. I fear for the co-dependency and pressure that might put on you... I don't want you feeling like you're obligated to fix me." He squeezed her hand again, now gently gliding his thumb along her knuckles.

 

Abigail swallowed and examined his words. She made his sleep peaceful, and she couldn't help the shy pride she felt. Maybe it was wrong, she was no expert, but it didn't feel like it. She watched his hand gently move on hers. "I don't think you need fixing, no more than I do anyway." She spoke with uncharacteristic lack of caution.

 

"You don't need fixing," Will assured her. "You just need some time to heal, that's all, and time and a good friend are often the best medicine for that." He turned his head to flash her a smile. "I hope you'll feel safe with me throughout our travels. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Will knew it was unwise to make promises, but a part of him foolishly believed he could protect Abigail from anything. Or maybe he just wanted to.

 

Abigail looked sideways at him. “Maybe you need to listen to yourself then, and heal too.” She was scared...not of him but _for_ him, if he didn’t stop that.

 

"Maybe I should." Will softly agreed. He held loosely onto the wheel with one hand, and continued to hold onto Abigail's with the other. "We're all hypocrites to an extent, but I'm getting help. It's nothing you should concern yourself with." He didn't want to frighten her. It wouldn't be easy, after all, to confess that nearly any time he closed his eyes, he ended up seeing her father staring back at him with glazed, milky eyes.

 

"I want to show you many new things," he added. "You've been repressed by your father all these years, so it's time for you to truly experience life."

 

She thought for a moment about what he was really saying. Maybe it was his sexy voice or maybe it was her own imagination but she felt as though he was insinuating something not unlike last night. Or maybe he wasn’t, but it filled her with nervous excitement. “Like how?” She pressed the issue quietly further.

 

Something about Abigail's tone was soft and almost hesitant. Will glanced her way with concern, then turned to face the front again. "We can do whatever you want," he assured her smoothly. "There has to be _something_ on that 'life list' of yours you've never checked off. Let me help you achieve that."

 

Abigail laughed a little awkwardly. “There’s plenty...I only just got out of school when my life got messed up.” She mused. “Go to Europe, Australia...write a book, get a tattoo...get married. Maybe. Someday? Who knows.” She reeled off some generic and non-immediate things people wanted. _Have sex_ she thought only to herself. Was he offering that as well? Almost certainly. She felt too warm.

 

Will had to smile at Abigail's (rather predictable) list. "You _do_ know Australia has spiders the size of dinner plates, right? Poisonous ones, too. But if you're intent on seeing that part of the world, I suppose I could take one for the team and bring you over there. Europe's nice though, but everyone knows that. It's why it's on many 'to-do’ lists." Arching a brow, Will glanced Abigail's way before giving her a brief once-over. "A tattoo? Of what? And _where?”_ Perhaps that had been too personal... Waving it off, he looked back toward the road. "I've never been inked, but that's mostly because I get bored too easily. I'd never be happy with something permanently on my body for my entire life."

 

Marriage was a bit of a surprise to hear, but Will was pleased that Abigail felt she would heal enough for that level of trust. He was worried that with her upbringing, she would feel far too nervous and closed off from normal, healthy relationships. "Is that really all?" he asked quietly. By this point, he was fishing, and not in his traditional method of choice.

 

Abigail found his enthusiastic reaction rather funny and shook her head at all his questions. “First of all...yeah I guess but they surely aren’t in like civilised places too?! Secondly I don’t know I just think it looks cool...somewhere not tacky, like my ankle maybe.” She wondered if maybe she would get something signifying all she had been through. “A little permanent reminder can be good, and yeah that’s all I can think of on the spot!” She offered a smile and tried not to show where her mind was going. He already gave her a few things she had never experienced last night, but in the light of day she didn’t know how to talk about that stuff, even though she wanted to.

 

"I've heard that getting a tattoo feels like a cat scratch or a bee sting...but then, I suppose pain is irrelevant, just so long as it makes you feel good." Will didn't bother adding that after having her throat cut open like a ripe peach, pretty much _anything_ dulled in comparison.

 

"I'd offer to get one with you, but I'd look downright ridiculous with a tattoo," Will said. "Besides, I wouldn't know what to get. There's nothing overly significant in my life that would work." Abigail's negation made Will pause. He gnawed on the inside of his cheek, debating on whether or not to just rip off the band-aid and get it over with.

 

Abigail nodded, unfazed by a little pain, though she had to chuckle at the idea of pain making you feel good. She was about to make a joke about that being a little kinky when he continued.

 

"I could...show you other things," Will offered after a moment. Evidently, he was just going to go right for the jugular. "That is...if you would wish to pursue intimacy in a similar fashion to what we did last night?" The blood rushed through his ears and Will cleared his throat, suddenly feeling as though he had said far too much.

 

She was a little embarrassed but her automatic reaction was to be mad at him. "You're doing it again, Will." She pouted, irritated that he had forgotten his promise so soon. "I'm not a project and I _don't_ want your charity sex ed. If you care about me like you say then just..." She tailed off, waving her hands and unsure how to say 'just do it' without sounding like she was propositioning him to fuck her right there. She just wanted him to be a man, she supposed, to take charge instead of all this planning and awkwardness.

 

Will blinked back at her in shock. What had he done _now?_ Despite his empathy, there was a clear roadblock when it came to Abigail Hobbs. No matter how hard he tried, it seemed that they were never quite on the same page. He tensed his hands in frustration.

 

"You're not a charity case, Abigail, and I am more than aware of this fact. I just...I want to spend some time with you, and if that sounds selfish, then I suppose it is. Last night when I held you, I didn't see any ugliness, and I guess a part of me was hoping that the same had happened for you." He didn't want to be alone in this new, overwhelming sensation. There was a perverse need in him for her to just _get_ what he meant, and to not even question it, but he knew that wasn't fair. "I'm not asking out of charity," Will whispered. "I'm asking because I want to."

 

Abigail blinked back hot, frustrated tears. She knew she was being a nightmare but she just didn't know what to say. She was only just figuring out her desires and he wanted her to try and voice them. "It did happen for me...I want to." She whispered back. "I'm not good at this, maybe you should just take me back and save yourself all this trouble." She said warily.

 

"What are you talking about? I'm _not_ taking you back," Will said. "I know you think of yourself as a burden, Abigail, but you're not. You're not just...you're not something I want to _file away_ and forget about. Besides, learning is all a part of life, isn't it? Whether you're good or bad at this is irrelevant. As long as _I_ get to help you, and perhaps also help myself, this trip will be worth it. For both of us." He reached over and brushed the hair back from her eyes, lightly stroking his thumb along the curve of her cheek.

 

"I won't ever force you to do something you're not comfortable with, Abigail, so if you want to go back, I'll turn this car around. But I'm telling you, I _don't_ find this to be an imposition, and I _want_ to take you to Minnesota. Hell, I want to take you to Australia and Europe too, if you were truly serious about traveling. The Bureau owes me at least three months of vacation, all things considered." Withdrawing his hand, Will sighed. "You're important to me. I don't find it unreasonable, nor shocking that I want to ease you into... _equally_ important milestones in your life. You'll need someone you can trust...and given the circumstances, it might be a long while before you're given that luxury again." That sounded selfish. Inwardly, Will kicked himself for saying something so brutally honest and self-serving. It should be _her_ decision, not his own.

 

Abigail softened despite her stubbornness, with his hand on her face. It was new and nice to hear him say those things after wondering for so long why he had avoided her. "I know...I know all that, and I don't want to go back, I just don't like talking about...that." She waved a hand dismissively and glanced up at him. "So if you could not force me to discuss it, and just...be here with me, that would be great." She teased gently. She trusted Will almost instinctively, she always had, but she couldn't help her nerves at the thought of what he was suggesting.

 

In spite of Will's shame, he couldn't help but smirk at her declaration. "I couldn't very well be your chauffeur and not be here with you, but I think I know what you're saying. No 'in depth' discussions or forced assurances, or facing one's inner feelings. Not unless you bring it up first, of course."

 

Flipping on the radio, Will leaned back in his seat and returned both hands to the wheel. "It'll be a little while 'til the airport, so we might as well get comfortable. I promise I won't talk." He smiled sheepishly and she wrinkled her nose good-naturedly back. It had never been in his nature to over share, but with Abigail, it seemed he couldn't quite help himself. Turning the radio up further, he sped up the vehicle and prepared to turn them onto the interstate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...EVEN MORE angst but also, more smut ;)
> 
> Pic credit: http://musicboxmemories.tumblr.com/post/167015730762/will-x-abigail-here-you-go

With the weariness of the flight over and done with, Will had rented a car and helped Abigail get situated into the hotel he'd booked. It wasn't state of the art, but it also wasn't a complete dump – the goal was to keep Abigail out of public sight, just in case someone recognized her from the papers and harassed her. Finishing up with his unpacking, Will loosened the buttons on his flannel and turned his head, checking to see if Abigail was close by. "Are you finished?" he called to her. "I wasn't sure when you wanted to go to your house, but it would probably be wise to rest after all that flying. Because it's still what, a few hours to drive?"

Abigail came out of the bathroom and leaned on the doorframe, drying her hands now she had finally washed plane germs off them. "Honestly? I'm exhausted and it's probably pointless now." She checked the time and looked back at him. "I think we should just go tomorrow, don't you?"

Will nodded and rolled his sleeves up his arms. "Fair enough," he agreed. "If you want, I could order room service? I've never had it before, but it might be a nice change of pace." He took off his watch and set it onto the dresser. "Did you want first dibs on the shower?"

"Sure, and yeah I am pretty hungry." Abigail hesitated for a moment. "Can I uh...borrow a shirt to sleep in again? I haven't got enough stuff with me until we go to the house." She asked sheepishly, toeing off her shoes.

Will looked over at Abigail in bemusement, idly thumbing open the rest of the buttons to his flannel. He wore a faded, over-worn undershirt underneath, and he was beginning to feel much too warm with the upper garment. "You didn't pack a shirt that could suffice?"

Abigail looked apologetically at him. "Well not really...this is the last shirt I have and it's not very comfy for sleeping." She pulled at her top, tight in a lot of places and with fake zip pockets for decoration.

"Well, I know absolutely nothing about fashion, but I can tell that looks uncomfortable," Will agreed. Realizing that it was doubtful Alana had given her any over-sized shirts, he sighed. Discarding his flannel onto the back of a nearby chair, he said, "That should be alright...I brought enough clothing for a week, because I wasn't certain how long you wished to travel. You can use that, if you'd like. In the meantime, check out that menu on the nightstand and tell me what you're hungry for."

She walked to the nightstand, scanned the list quickly and set it down. "Thank you. Get me that pasta please." She went into the bathroom.

Will flashed her a wry smile. "You got it. Go ahead and get your shower – I promise not to peek this time." _Ok, that had definitely been said in poor taste…_ "I, uh… It's not an imposition or anything – I'd just hate for you to sleep in my baggy, potentially dog hair-ridden clothes."

Abigail picked up the shirt he had put down and noticed she caught the scent of Will from the still-warm garment in her hand and resisted the urge to blatantly hold it up to her nose. He smelled _so_ good. She could only roll her eyes through the door at Will's blunt remark. "Maybe I like sleeping in your shirt." Abigail called from the bathroom, not entirely meaning to sound flirtatious, but unfazed that it came out that way. It was true, the smell of him and the bagginess was comforting in many ways. She laid the shirt on the vanity and began undressing.

Will ordered Abigail the pasta, and a sandwich of sorts for himself before checking through his texts. Jack seemed to be concerned with his plans for Abigail but then, he had _always_ had the wrong idea about her, and Will wasn't about to listen to his paranoia now. In about twenty minutes the food was delivered, and Will tipped the tired-looking man before spreading the dishes across the bed.

"This isn't exactly traditional," he called over his shoulder. "Whenever you're ready to come out, I've got everything set up. I guess I should've booked a place with a table..."

Abigail showered unhurriedly, washing her hair but then tying it into a wet bun to eat. She emerged in his shirt and her underwear, not really thinking about him seeing her that way. Not now. "It's fine, it’s kinda fun. Like an indoor picnic, or a sleepover." She sat cross-legged on the bed and took a bite.

When the door opened, Will took a seat on the edge of the bed, trying not to appear too fazed when Abigail emerged from the steamy bathroom. In spite of her shyness, she didn't appear overly concerned with her state of dress (or lack thereof) as she stepped lightly toward the bed. He took note of her bare legs and respectfully rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, listening as she made her off-hand remark.

Will had to chuckle at her assessment. "I can't say I've ever had a sleepover, but I can assure you, we won't be braiding each other's hair and talking about boys. Well… _if_ that's what actually occurs at sleepovers. Men seem to fantasize that it's mostly naked pillow fights." When Abigail began to eat, Will finally felt it was safe to look her in the eye. "You look a little tired and tense," he said. "I know you'll probably say no, but I once dated a masseuse and she actually taught me a bit about removing tension. That's the one regret I have in life – breaking up with that woman. Only because of the back rubs, of course." He chuckled and idly picked at the foil on his sandwich. In truth, he didn't have much of an appetite. "So if you'd like, I can possibly help with that after you're finished eating."

"Oh sure." She teased. "The back rubs. Nah, sleepovers are mostly just the talking about boys part." She smirked.

Abigail watched his hands poke at his food, latching on to that rather than answer one way or another about the massage...she was dangerously close to remembering what those hands did to her last night in vivid detail and she wasn't sure she trusted herself with that right now. She knew where things could, and likely _would_ go, but she was nervous. "Aren't you hungry?"

Chewing his lip, Will glanced toward Abigail again, unsure of why feminine things seemed important _now,_ and with her. He had never given the human body much thought – after seeing people cut open day in and day out, sexuality almost became sterile.

Abigail's question caused Will to raise his head, his mouth twisting before he admitted, "Not terribly, no. I feel...distracted." While she sat, he watched her move, her positioning baring most of her legs as she ate. He was not oblivious to the fact Abigail had ignored his earlier question, so he decided not to push the matter. She had warned him not to make her feel uncomfortable, and clearly, this was one of those instances.

He set his sandwich aside entirely. "When all your affairs are in order, what would you think about going fishing with me? It's probably not your idea of a good time, but afterwards, we could camp in the woods and just...be away from it all. I enjoy the isolation." It was an awkward, less than smooth way of proposing they spend more time together without actually outright saying so.

She reached out, a little hesitantly but needing to make sure she was getting through to him. "We can stay at the park I'm talking about once we're there if I can find the damn name – or we can go someplace else? I don't mind." She was happy to be anywhere but Port Haven.

Her hand came over his then and Will drew a breath, almost hesitant as he draped his free hand over her own. "My suggestions for _that_ were self-serving as well. But if it's what you'd truly prefer, I would be glad to let you stay overnight."

Abigail set down her fork at his tone. “What’s wrong?” She asked, worried he was having second thoughts about being there.

Will's eyes strayed toward the smeared sauce on her lower lip. It was oddly endearing. Chest heavy, he rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. "Nothing's _wrong_ , per se, I just...I suppose I'm concerned that this trip will become about what I want instead of what _you_ want."

Abigail spoke with more patience than she felt. "Will...We are going to _my_ house to get _my_ mom's ashes and scatter them where _I_ want. What suggests to you that we aren’t doing what I want?"

Will tensed in frustration. "Abigail, that's not what I meant. You're beautiful, and...and borderline _indecent_ right now, and my motives for suggesting a back rub were impure and self-serving. What I want is...I...I want to touch you."

Abigail stared at him for a moment. She was not surprised by his intention of course, not after last night, but shocked and a little incensed at his sudden outburst. What did he hope to achieve by telling her this? Sure, this was what she wanted – for him to like her, want her, take charge. She even entertained wild thoughts of him throwing her down in frustration and taking her right there. It actually turned her on. But in the real world, just blurting it out like this had only made it more awkward...

She felt her pulse in her ears. "What do you want me to say to that?"

Abigail's silence made Will withdraw, disquieted as he gathered up his food and moved with it to the trash. His foolishness had cost him his appetite. "Nothing, if you would prefer," he said in response to her question. "Perhaps words weren't the best option." But then, if he had taken a fist full of Abigail’s hair, dragged her into his lap, and then crashed his mouth into hers, drinking of her and grinding her down into his arousal, would that have truly made matters better? Or would it have made everything worse?

"If you're done, I suppose I'll go ahead and get my shower," he muttered. "I saw the TV remote in the far corner there, if you'd like to watch something."

Abigail didn't offer a reply, so Will ducked wordlessly into the bathroom, closing it behind him with a low exhale. It was alright. It was _okay._ Just because he'd undoubtedly alienated the one person who made him feel safe didn't mean this was the end. Perhaps he'd just misinterpreted her silence. Maybe she needed the time to process…

Abigail sucked her lip petulantly. Will was mad at her, or at the very least thoroughly turned off. Abigail nodded sadly to herself, waiting until he shut himself into the bathroom before dumping the rest of her food too. She didn't want to eat now either. She was just a dumb kid and it made perfect sense that he was disgusted with himself for wanting her. Last night _was_ a blip and her silly little fantasies about the two of them were just that.

She lay back on the bed and picked up the TV remote Will mentioned. She switched it on but didn't even bother to change it to a good station, simply stared at the screen and listened to the voices and the shower running, while trying to fight down fat, childish tears.

Grimly disrobing, Will stepped underneath the showerhead and allowed the water to assault him with hot, stinging droplets. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed and swallowed. Over the low, steady hum of the spigot, he could hear his heart pounding in his temples. Everything was wrong…everything was _fucked,_ and yet he couldn’t bring himself to stop thinking of Abigail’s bright, challenging eyes, or the way her mouth worked when she was displeased. And _God,_ was she displeased with him currently.

He bathed with little thought, then stepped out of the shower, dried off, and knotted his towel around his waist. His heart continued to pound as he opened the door. Abigail was lying on her bed, appearing disinterested as she watched the monotone droning of some TV show. Will didn't look at the screen. He only kept his eyes on her, his limbs trembling as he approached her side of the bed.

Her lashes were lowered and she appeared soft – _inviting_ – and he acted accordingly. Lowering down alongside her, Will cupped the side of her face and turned her toward him, his mouth latching onto hers as he angled in to kiss the lips that had long since plagued him. Each kiss felt like an apology – _I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msofuckedupI'msorry_ – and he licked at her bottom lip, groaning softly as he pulled her in against his bare chest.

This was wrong. Why did he always take and do what _he_ wanted to do? Breaking the kiss with a panicked breath, Will pressed his forehead to Abigail's and held her close, anchoring her there as he managed to return her gaze. "I'm sorry," he whispered aloud. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Tenderly, he brushed his fingers through her hair. She wasn't fragile, and yet he still had a damnably strong need to protect her – to shield her from himself and what he was.

Abigail had heard him emerge, heard him approach her, and tried to seem indifferent, but she had _not_ been prepared for the kiss. She didn't know it was possible to feel so much just from kissing. His lips were perfect, asking and taking but oh, so gently. She tried her best to kiss him back but her heart was stuttered by lust as he pressed her against his naked skin. When he stopped she was sure he could hear it banging against her ribs, but she managed to smile sadly at him. "I didn't mean to hurt yours either." She whispered. "But you could have just done this in the first place." She said shyly.

"I don't have the best track record of making wise decisions, so I wanted to be sure," Will murmured. Idly tracing his thumb along Abigail's hip, he flicked his gaze back to her face, now feeling a low pulsing beneath his towel as his fingertips met soft, welcoming skin.

"May I undress you?" he huskily asked. His hand spread along the small of her back, turning her in closer as his breath warmed her upper lip. "I had a limited view last night," he added, which was true. He had only removed her panties, and whenever he'd walked in on her during her shower, he had only been privy to the back of her.

"May I ask one more thing? I don't expect anything of you...I would just like to touch, if you'll allow me the pleasure." Slowly, Will cupped her face, drawing her chin upward so he could meet with her eyes. Her gaze was all-encompassing and blue, and he felt foolish for ever having blamed her for anything.

Abigail’s breathing quickened as she panicked. Nobody had ever seen her naked like this before, and she wasn’t exactly confident about herself. Last night had been dark and intense and she didn’t have to think about that. She remembered the pleasure he brought her and couldn’t deny she wanted more. She tried to focus on that and nodded shakily, in answer to both his requests.

The desperation for touch – _for connection_ – propelled Will in his desires, and he offered little resistance to her permission. “Lie down,” he commanded. Eyes wild and blue, he undid her buttons until he’d bared her to his wandering touch, his thumb grazing her rosy nipple as his lips brushed against hers in a soft, barely-there kiss. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered.

Maneuvering Abigail none-too-gently onto her stomach, Will shucked his towel and palmed himself, several soft, shallow breaths catching in his throat as he watched her through heavy-lidded eyes. With her cheek pressed into the bedding, Will crawled over top of Abigail and slipped a hand between her legs, now rocking his palm into her heat as he ground his swelling arousal into the soft, shapely curve of her bottom.

Abigail licked her lip as she complied, allowing him to unbutton her own shirt and expose her body. His gentle caress and his compliment settled her nerves a little but then suddenly she was on her front, not knowing what he was doing. She wondered why she was so aroused by it instead of scared…

“I’m not going to fight you anymore,” Will promised, nipping at her ear. With his hand dipping beneath the hem of her panties, Will ran his fingers along her slit before pushing one deep inside her tight, soaking hole.

“That’s a good girl,” he whispered. “Take me in.” In this moment, she didn't need him to be her protector. She needed him to be her _lover_ – to make her feel good and forget.

Will's touch grew firm, dominant while he teased her but his words were sweet. It was a powerful mixture and no surprise that she was so wet for him. Abigail had no idea this was _just_ what she had wanted from him until she was finally getting it. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her when he slid his finger into her without warning or preamble, clinging to the pillow beneath her face.

Abigail arched her backside into his swelling arousal, causing a soft groan to catch against her neck as Will pushed and ground his erection along her thigh. Dizzy with need, he sucked at her pulse and peeled her damp panties from her lithe frame, using a finger to trace several tight, brisk little circles around her clit. “Do you know how long it’s been?” Will rasped. With his lips at her ear, he turned Abigail’s head so that he could lick at her mouth, his fingers now stroking between her legs more strongly.

Abigail made aborted little sounds into the bed as he played with her body. “How long...?” She asked shakily, his total control of her body allowed her to stop worrying. Her mind was blank save for the sensation of pleasure he was giving her.

 _“Too_ long," he growled. Still circling her clit, Will gently bit down on her neck and groped at her supple curves, his breath coming out white-hot against her skin as her soft, pitiful mewling noises filled him with need. Each jerk of his hand drew her hips in closely against him and he quaked, weak with want as he brushed against her. Skating along her spine with his free hand, Will pressed his hand against the nape of Abigail’s neck and forced her cheek into the bedding, his breath coming out fast and hard as he began to grind himself against her. The warm, wet slickness that greeted him made him suck a breath and he exhaled, still holding onto her as he promised, “I'm not going to fuck you, Abigail...I just want to feel you.”

Having her warm and bare-skinned beneath him was nearly too much. He raised his hand to her chin, panting hotly against her lips as their mouths aligned. "I can still stop," he reminded her. "Tell me to stop, and I will."

He was achingly close to entering her and although it was deeply arousing she was a little scared. “D-don’t stop...keep...touching me but I’m...I’m not ready for...more.” She said breathlessly as she pushed back into his capable touch.

Abigail’s plea made him waver and slow his hand. She was frightened... How could he be so selfish?

"Alright," he gently assured her. "This will be all we do." Between her legs, his hand began again more persistently, his thumb toying with her sensitive clit as his middle and index finger rubbed along her tight opening. He breached her once more, sliding in to his knuckles as he opened and flexed his fingers. His movements this time were careful and deliberate instead of fast and forceful.

Entranced by her erotic expressions and sounds, Will watched Abigail intently as he rocked his hand into her heat, his forehead pressing into hers as he hovered his lips over her gasping mouth. With her skin flushed and her tight little cunt gripping at his fingers, he yearned to replace his hand with his cock and get her to straddle him. Beneath their writhing bodies, the old, weathered mattress creaked maddeningly, and Will lifted Abigail’s chin so that she could look at him over her shoulder. His lips crashed into hers as he groaned and licked at her giving mouth.

Abigail was hazily aware that he seemed abashed all of a sudden but she couldn't think about that now. Pinned as she was in that position, all she could do was let him make her come. He might have worried about taking but he wasn't taking, he was giving and there was nothing she could do about it. That thought alone pushed her closer to climax as he worked his hand to get her there.

 _“Fuck…”_ He shuddered, curling against her almost possessively as her insides massaged and gripped at his fingers. He rolled his cock in between her damp thighs, his lips moving to her neck as he pressed a series of deep, open-mouthed kisses along her shivering skin. When in the throes of her undoing from the night before, Abigail had looked so peaceful and sated, and he’d never before seen such pure contentment in her eyes. He never wanted to see her look sad and broken again.

Will’s grazing teeth and teasing lips made Abigail shiver with lust – she was simply not _mentally_ ready for more, not here, not like this. Her body on the other hand was like a taut string that he was undoubtedly going to snap. His fingers pushed and stroked and rubbed so perfectly and her cries grew higher, desperate almost. "Will...please...oh _fuck.”_ She panted as her orgasm began to build.

Abigail’s eyes were bright and blue as she eased herself around him, his fingers flexing deep inside her as he watched her wet, greedy cunt get fed with his harsh movements. Abigail mewled, and then Will lunged for her, yanking on her hair and crashing his mouth bruisingly into hers to silence her. He captured her muffled cries between his kiss, pausing long enough to whisper a soft, “Shh-shh.” They couldn’t be _too_ loud, lest someone file a complaint.

"You're almost there," he whispered. He could feel sporadic little spasms as he diligently stroked her insides. "C'mon, Abby...get off on me, come on my fingers."

Abigail wanted nothing more than for him to draw it out of her, and he did. Will was relentless in his ministrations until at long last, Abigail tensed, making a desperate sound against his lips as she came hard with a shudder under him, fingers digging tightly into the bedding and moaning harshly into his mouth. Will continuing to rub briskly at her clit as he devoured her sharp, muffled cries. Feeling her clench and spasm around his driving fingers, he dutifully thrust into her orgasm until he knew she was sated.

Disengaging with much difficulty, Will got a frantic hold on himself and began to pump his swollen, aching cock. Clenching his teeth, he reached over and touched Abigail's thigh with one hand, then fiercely pulled on himself with the other. His head spun as he directed his gaze toward the ceiling. Breathless and with his bangs plastered to his forehead, he managed to say, "I...I'll just be a moment."

Abigail was confused at Will's words, and with his hold on her loosened she twisted back, onto her side to look at him. She frowned a little then did something she wouldn't have had the courage to do if she wasn't still drunk on endorphins. She reached out and tugged gently on his wrist to still it, encouraging him to lay down with her. "C'mere." She breathed.

When Abigail rolled over to look at him, Will closed his eyes and released an even, shaking breath. He arched into the bedding and grit his teeth, his chest heaving shallowly as his hand worked more briskly between his legs. That was when Abigail laid a hand over his jerking arm. He paused in his rough movements, now opening his eyes and glancing her way. Her voice had grown sultry, and in spite of his better judgment, he found himself rolling in toward her, his hand still working slowly in between his thighs.

"You don't have to do anything for me," he whispered.

Abigail laid a hand over the one he was using to get himself off and gazed imploringly back at him. "No...but I want to. Show me how to make you feel good too." She whispered.

"Abigail, I..." She cut him off with a gentle kiss, causing him to swallow back his words of denial. He knew then that he could never deny her anything.

After placing a sweet kiss on his lips she looked into his eyes. "I don't like when you act like we're doing something _wrong.”_ She admitted, feeling blissful and honest. She nudged his hand out of the way.

But it _was_ wrong. Or at least, deep down, Will knew the moral part of him was struggling with this new, unexpected development. He believed he was taking advantage, what with his sense of authority, but Abigail was tugging on his wrist and he found it increasingly difficult to speak – to say _no._

With his eyes lifting to hers, Will released a breath and curled her hand around his length, a soft groan catching in his throat as he held fast to her wrist. Encouraging her to move more briskly, he showed her the speeds and pressure he preferred, his breath catching white-hot between their lips as he watched her from across the pillow. Edging his cheek into the scratchy fabric, Will laid there gasping for breath, clutching at Abigail’s waist as he felt the all too familiar ache building up inside him.

Abigail felt triumphant as he gave in to her, and taught her how to touch him. She watched his face in awe as it was her hand that brought him that pleasure. She had no idea if he was particularly well endowed but it was certainly thicker than even three of his fingers, and so unbelievably hard. She was filled with nervous anticipation about eventually taking him inside her and how it would feel.

"Abby, I...I'm going to...I..." Will’s eyelids fluttered at the sensation and he jerked, barely able to get the words out. Burying his face into her shoulder, his grip grew bruising over her hand as he began to propel her touch more forcefully. He could feel himself leaking against her stomach and his breath hitched, his blunt nails digging into her skin as he bit down on her shoulder to muffle his cries. He thrust between the tight ring of her fingers, and then it was over, his body tensing up like a piano wire as he emptied himself with several sharp, ecstatic shivers.

"Abby..." he murmured, nuzzling into her neck. He felt tired and sated, and with her perfect softness nestled into his front, he cradled her against him almost reverently. This wasn't wrong. It _wasn't._ How could it be when he finally felt acceptance and calm? When he didn't have to explain things to Abigail, because she knew – she just _knew_ – what it was like first-hand.

When he came, Abigail was almost gasping along with him, feeling oddly powerful that she did that to him. That she could make him feel like he did her. Abigail had no idea what to say once they were twined together in the afterglow.

With his face pressed into her hair, Will suddenly chuckled. "Perhaps I shouldn't have been so quick to get my shower... I could've used it now, instead." Rolling away from her, Will gathered a handful of tissues from the nightstand, then almost ruefully wiped their mingled fluids from Abigail's slit, thighs, and stomach. "In books and movies, they make sex seem clean and perfect. I'd wanted to warn you, but I couldn't quite get the words out."

Tossing the soiled tissues into the trash, Will curled an arm around Abigail's shoulders and pulled her up to rest beneath his chin, his chest shallowly rising and falling as he stared up at the popcorn ceiling. Outside, the neon glow from the hotel bathed their bodies in fluorescent colours. Idly, he drew his thumb across Abigail’s shoulder, half expecting the pinks and greens to smear across her skin.

"We can get up early tomorrow," he murmured. "We'll drive out to that lake, put your mother to rest, and then camp wherever you wish on the grounds. Perhaps there, we could..." He trailed off, absently stroking her hair. "Never mind. There's no need to force anything."

Abigail raised her head to rest on her hand which lay on his chest. She smiled, a mixture of coy and appreciative. She had an inkling what he had been going to say but was truly glad he had chosen to let it be.

“Sounds like a good plan.” She said quietly, marvelling at how soft and sexy he looked like this, then had a momentary freak out that this man was in bed with _her,_ it seemed so unrealistic. She laid back down before it showed on her face, she didn’t want to spoil it. Not yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL. THE. PAIN.
> 
> Pic credit: http://musicboxmemories.tumblr.com/post/167347575932/not-particularly-proud-of-this-or-anything-but

The Hobbs home loomed above them like a weary, sagging phantasm, and Will felt his knuckles tense as he followed after Abigail from the car. His pulse thudded in his ears and he swallowed back bile. No matter what he did, it seemed that he couldn't escape Hobbs. Presently, the ghosts weren't whispering in his ear, but being physically in the place where both of their lives changed was unsettling.

 

Abigail took a deep, shaky breath as she stepped out of the rental car and walked towards the house she grew up in. She looked to Will for reassurance and then slowly went to unlock the door.

 

Wandering into the hall, she was shocked at how much it was just...home. The same as it had always been and yet entirely different for the painful memory it now held. It was bizarre. It should look scary or something but she didn’t even have to try to picture her parents here, her old dog, her childhood, her whole life. She also knew there were tons of pictures of her family here, and she had a sneaking suspicion she would find the name of the park there.

 

“I’m going upstairs...I need to find some photos and pack some more clothes.” She smiled weakly at him. “You can come with me if you like.” She rather hoped he would.

 

Will offered a feeble smile. He needed to be strong for her, no matter how much his skin crawled. "I'll join you," he agreed. "That sounds like a bit of a daunting task, so it wouldn't hurt to lend a hand. Besides..." He lightly touched her back as they headed upstairs. "I'm very curious about the girl you used to be. Maybe this will give me a small peek."

 

Abigail laughed helplessly – she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing at all, considering, but she forced herself to return his warm look. Her fear that he would despise her, that it would all be over, if he found out what she had done was back with a vengeance. She eyed him, noting how tense he was under his words, and remembered him saying he was forever seeing her dad. Likely he could see him here. How could he not see _her?!_

 

She took him to her parents’ closet first. “The albums are in here.” She explained and began to dig them out.

 

"This was your parents' room?" Will felt oddly out of place standing there, almost as if he were on unholy ground. Abigail only nodded.

 

Flexing his hands at his sides, he hesitated until Abigail invited him inside. She set to work on unearthing albums from the closet, and in spite of his hesitance, curiosity overruled his reservations and he stepped alongside her. Genuflecting by the box, he watched Abigail flip through the album with a slight smile. "Am I going to get to see any naked baby pictures? Those are kind of a rite of passage, especially the classic ones taken on the toilet. Fortunately, my mom didn't give a damn about me, so I wasn't subjected to that torture. My dad _did_ give a damn, but he couldn't be bothered with pictures."

 

Abigail shot him another sad, slightly worried look at his blunt and emotionless statement of his mother's disinterest. Poor little Will... She knitted her brow but said nothing.

 

Abigail moved quickly through pictures, trying to discern the time period in their family's history at a glance without having to look to long at her mother or father's faces. This was no time to break down – she would either look pathetic or confess everything. Either way, Will would be repelled.

 

With his hand falling to the small of Abigail's back, Will began to lightly rub and stroke as a form of comfort. Vaguely, it occurred to him how displeased Hobbs would be if he knew what was going on under his own roof – that his own daughter had brought his _killer_ back to their shared home. Will was startled by the amount of pleasure that brought him.

 

"I don't know about naked, but I guess my weirdness is well documented." She said as she removed and shyly handed him a random selection showing her as a baby and a little girl, if anything just to keep him distracted from her rising panic.

 

Will flashed her a sly smile. "Giving me blackmail, are you? Can't wait to see what I can use to my advantage." Holding the first photo up for his perusal, Will's smile turned warm and soft when he beheld the wide-eyed, chubby-cheeked sweetness of Abigail as a baby. "There's no cereal bowl on your head, but it'll do," he teased.

 

As he continued to flip through, it occurred to him that this age might have been the last time Abigail was truly, genuinely _happy._ It made his stomach turn. Once he was halfway through the stack, Will saw one where Abigail was hugging a black lab around the neck. "Beautiful dog..." He trailed off, not wishing to put _more_ thoughts of grief in her head. Instead, he placed his hand back on her shoulder, leaning in to press a kiss to her temple. "Do you want to keep all of these? I can put them in the duffel bag I brought."

 

Abigail blushed at Will's gooey expression. "Thanks." She said awkwardly. "But I'm not fussed about keeping them to be honest. All this will still be here when I eventually have to do something with the house." She explained, trying to seem chilled about this fact as she spoke, not lifting her gaze from the albums.

 

"Fair enough," Will agreed. "But if you change your mind, just let me know." Watching Abigail as she whisked through her photos, she finally lit up when she found what she was looking for.

 

In the third album she found the picture she had seen in her memory. Her mother in a green sundress and her little kid self in a 'Little Mermaid' bathing suit. Abigail ran her fingers over it and then slipped it out of its place. "Mom and Abi age 7 - Harrington Beach State Park." She read aloud what was scrawled in pencil on the back, finally looking up into Will's eyes.

 

Peering over her shoulder, he had to chuckle. "We won't be recreating that photo, right? 'Cause I hate to say it, but I doubt I could fill out that sundress quite as well as your mom. And if you have a Little Mermaid bathing suit that fits, I'll be extra curious about your lifestyle." Giving her a squeeze around the middle to show he'd been teasing, Will committed the park name to memory and nodded. "Looks like we'll be in for another plane ride, so if that's alright with you, I can book the flight as soon as we leave."

 

Abigail gave him a withering look despite her agitation. "Funnily enough I don't have one." She said, growing irrationally irritated with him simply due to the fact that he was acting so _normal._ He was so ok and happy and she was worrying herself sick that she was going to ruin it and lose him too. "That's fine, I'll be in my room packing, it's at the end of the hall." She stood with a tight smile.

 

Will's warmth finally faltered. Abigail was angry with him. Perhaps it _had_ been inappropriate for him to make jokes at such an important time for her, yet he hadn't wanted to add to the doom and gloom that settled beneath the floorboards. "Alright," he softly agreed. "While you do that, I can book the flight."

 

Abigail walked off, clearly still in a mood, and it occurred to him then how young she was. He was a fool to believe otherwise. She hadn't experienced enough to _know_ how to properly handle herself, and he ached for her. His inability to sooth was not welcome in that moment. Rising from off the floor, Will sighed and called the nearest airport.

 

After ordering a couple tickets to Wisconsin, he tentatively found himself heading into Abigail's room. In spite of himself, he felt as if he were walking on holy ground. This room – this cozy space – was where the girl of his deepest obsessions had slept, hoped and dreamed, amongst other things... More than likely holing herself up in order to escape the frightening transformation of her father. _If_ she had noticed, of course.

 

Abigail had packed underwear, stuff to sleep in etc. from her drawers and was just opening her closet to get some ‘proper’ clothes. “Hi.” She said when Will appeared, picking up some different shoes to avoid the obvious thought that struck her – Will was in her bedroom. Given that they had already gotten intimate, she was nervous about his presence here. Not only because of _that_ but also she was a little embarrassed about the eclectic mix of little girl stuff and real Abigail stuff that decorated the place.

 

Clearing his throat, Will offered a sheepish smile. "Anything I can do to help?"

 

“I’m fine but you can sit with me if you want.” She said, sharp and distracted.

 

"Alright." Pleased by the invite, Will fully entered the room and pulled a chair from her desk, slowly having a seat as he watched Abigail go through her belongings.

 

"I booked our flight. It's scheduled for four hours from now, so you can take a little extra time here, if need be," he announced. Folding his hands in between his knees, he watched her movements with a smile. "Find anything that may be of interest to me? A secret diary, perhaps?" In truth, he was curious about her entire upbringing and wanted to know her – the _real_ her, no matter how small the details.

 

When it soon became evident that Abigail wouldn't be answering his commentary, Will sighed and directed his gaze out her bedroom window. He was being selfish. This was about _her,_ and yet he couldn't help but yearn to know more, and have her show him more. But the longer this expedition went on, the more obvious it was that he would not be getting any untold stories about her childhood.

 

Abigail was barely listening as she flicked through the clothes hanging on her rail. The seemingly innocuous garments may as well have been ghosts themselves. That was the top she was wearing on the train with Elise Nichols. Those had been brand new jeans that she could never bring herself to wear again, after a droplet of the second girl's blood got on them. This was her green hunting gilet that she was wearing the day her dad first made her shoot a doe and start conditioning her to be ok with murder… She gripped the edge of the hanger and stood, haunted and frozen, as the panic began to fully take hold of her.

 

As Will sat in silence, he gave a start when Abigail’s arm jerked hard on a sweater. Her posture was tense and stiff, her hands gripping a hanger between her hands so tightly that he thought it might snap.

 

"Abigail?" Rising from his chair, he felt a twinge of unease as he laid a hand against the small of her back. "Hey, what's wrong, huh?" He tried to keep his voice soft and steady, almost as if he were assuaging a wild animal.

 

Abigail wanted to shove him away – literally and metaphorically – but she couldn't move. The terrified, guilty tears started prickling at the back of her eyes as her face threatened to crumple.

 

"ME!" She suddenly exclaimed. "I'm what's wrong!" She ripped the gilet from its place and threw it down. She did the same with the top, then the stained jeans and in turn all the other bits she could see that silently taunted her. She didn't even care if Will thought she _was_ crazy, she barely spared a thought for his presence at all as she lost it.

 

Will flinched. Despite the fact her behavior could be chalked up as grief, or perhaps even teenage angst, there was something jarring and manic about her movements that caused him to take a step back. "Abigail, I know you might _feel_ like you're the problem, but-" She cut him off, tossing her garments onto the floor in furious, frenzied bursts. He didn't bother to intervene.

 

 _'Be whatever she needs,'_ his mind cajoled. Drawing a breath, he tried again, "What I mean is, it's natural to feel guilt for your father's crimes. You loved him and felt close to him, and therefore you feel guilty for not being able to see the signs."

 

Abigail rounded on him then, her shrieks nearly hysterical as she screamed at him. "Don't you see? Can't you of all people, _tell_ that I'm a monster?" She shrieked, her rage about the fact it was all lies – all ruined – now aimed towards him.

 

A lump formed in Will's throat and he shook his head, his brows drawing together in bewilderment. "You're not a monster," he said. "What happened to those girls is _not_ your fault, Abigail." There was a pleading, needy look reflected in her eyes, but Will refused to look at that desperate cry for help. She was confused. She was _innocent._ He didn't know why he needed to believe it so badly, but she just _was_.

 

Abigail dropped her gaze to the floor as the tears of despair finally spilled over. There would be no easy way around this now, Will had made sure of that. "But it _was_ my fault..." She sobbed, barely audible. "I was the lure." She breathed, staring at Will from under wet lashes.

 

"Stop it." The words were out before Will could stop them, and he flinched, a disbelieving laugh catching in his throat as he shook his head. Abigail was wrong. She was _confused._ As many times as he'd gone over the crime scene with Jack, he _knew_ Abigail hadn't helped her father.

 

_Had she?_

 

Dizzily, Will's mind whirred and taunted, reminding him of all the blanks he'd purposely left unfilled. This wasn't right. He was _dreaming._

 

Abigail entreated him with her eyes, almost as if she were screaming _'seemepleasegodseeme,'_ but he couldn't. Not yet. And, as with what typically happened when his delusions were shattered, Will felt his temper flare. "If you're going to continue playing games with me, we'll leave," he warned. "I'm not certain what you're trying to achieve here, but it's _not_ helping matters."

 

Abigail snapped. She pushed him backwards, not expecting much to happen given their difference in size but needing to _punish_ him for his reaction. For even _thinking_ that she would make that up, when all she needed was to have her confession heard. To unburden herself. To throw it all at him like missiles and see what happened.

 

Abigail's palms collided with his chest, harshly, but not enough to make Will teeter. His gaze hardened and he tensed his fists. "Stop it," he hissed. Cruelly, he backed away from her, holding up his hands as she tried to confess.

 

"How could you say that?" She said incredulously. "He _made_ me...made me talk to them, find out stuff...I had to do it so he wouldn't kill _me_. He ruined my life, ruined _me_ , and you think I'd pretend about it?!" Her knees gave out and she moved to sit heavily on her bed, eyes wide and staring down at the carpet, unseeing, as she recalled all the awful memories she'd been hiding.

 

Trembling, Will shook his head. "Why would I _ask_ that?" he echoed, laughing in spite of himself. "Dr. Bloom says you have a penchant for manipulation – that you only exhibit what is _necessary_ to survive. What if this is one of those moments? What if...?" He trailed off, choking on the words.

 

This was real. Will could _hear_ it, and yet he still wouldn't allow himself to see it. Abigail sank down but somehow, Will couldn't find it in himself to comfort her. Not this time. His heart ached and his head pounded, though he no longer knew if he was feeling sorry for Abigail or for himself. His pure, untouchable fantasy was now a rotting mess at his feet.

 

Abigail's tears turned to resentment for how he was taking this. Hannibal had simply listened, held her and assured her it was all her father's and not her fault. He had helped her and Will had failed her – her understanding, kind hero was turning on her just as she had feared.

 

Abigail decided she wasn't going to show him any of it, lest he see how needy she felt at this moment. She could just keep it down like everything else. She didn't look up, didn't cry any more or plead with him. She simply sat, mourning the loss of...whatever they had.

 

When Abigail neither denied nor affirmed Will's accusations, he began to pace. Raking a hand through his hair, he breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, trembling as bile burned along the tip of his tongue. Finally, he stopped in front of the window.

 

"How long?" he weakly asked. "How long did he… _make_ you help him?" Eyes dark and despondent, Will placed a hand against the windowsill and swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't know why he'd idealized Abigail. He didn't know _why_ he'd held her to an unfair expectation, placing her on a pedestal and looking to her as something that needed to be saved. Because she didn't, did she? This damsel in distress had _teeth._

 

Abigail still didn't look at him but somehow managed to keep her voice from shaking too much, since she herself was shaking as she recounted it. "The whole time. I found out where they lived...they could have been my friends...and then he would...." Abigail took a huge shuddering breath that sounded more like a sob. "I don't even know all he did, that's why he had the cabin, but I knew if I didn't help he'd kill _me.”_ There was more – there was Nick Boyle and how it had made her feel good, but she waited to see how he would react. Terrified, but in a sick way relieved to have said it.

 

Will listened in bitter silence, feeling shamed by the relief he felt at hearing that she wasn't complicit. It hadn't been her fault. Hobbs had made Abigail kill – Will had been right in the fact it wasn't an _intentional_ joint effort.

 

Still facing the window, he exhaled and looked down at his feet. "Legally speaking, I should say something," he said. "What you've done, regardless of your intent, was a crime. People are dead now...but it also isn't your fault. Hobbs was _sick,_ and he didn't know how else to abate his torment, so he had you help. No one can blame you for choosing yourself over those girls."

 

"If he just killed me in the first place, or maybe if I never existed, he wouldn't have killed any of them." She said barely above a whisper.

 

Slowly, Will turned away from the window and grimaced. "Don't say that," he pleaded. "I know it _feels_ like it's true, but you have no guarantee that your father would have stopped with your death. When someone is that sick – when someone is that _lost_ – there’s no telling if there will even _be_ a stopping point. And in my experience, there's no sense in making yourself sick with the painful 'what ifs'?"

 

Sinking down to his knees, he reached out and cupped Abigail's face in his hands, lifting her chin so that he could gaze into her tearful eyes. "You're important to me, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. The world doesn't need to know you helped your father." Gently brushing the tears from her cheeks, Will swallowed the lump in his throat and forced a smile. "When we met, I made an unspoken vow to protect you... To be there for you and be whatever you needed. And right now, I know you need time to heal. We can help one another."

 

 

Abigail tried to accept his reassurance, though it felt fraudulent to her not to blame herself. Abigail looked up into Will's soft grey-ish eyes as he told her she had nothing to worry about. She lowered her gaze sheepishly. "Hannibal did say you'd keep my secret, but I don't see how someone like me can help _you._ You’re the guy who said killing was the ugliest thing in the world." Abigail sniffed.

 

Brushing his thumb along her cheek, Will suddenly grew stock-still with Abigail's words. "Hannibal knows?" _Of course he does._ Why would he have expected Abigail to trust him first? Why would he expect the girl he'd _orphaned_ to come to the man who'd killed her father? Nevertheless, it didn't make it any less of a bitter pill to swallow, and Will numbly dropped his hands from her face.

 

When Will's demeanour hardened at the mention of Dr. Lecter, she watched him disengage from her with a frown. "He figured it out. I don't know how to lie to him anymore...I don't know why...so what else could I do?" She explained desperately. Clearly, she and Hannibal were just soulless monsters and Will was too pure to be dragged into their mess.

 

Will rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, considering this. Hannibal had an almost _supernatural_ ability to read people. Even when they'd first met, Lecter had been able to scope out the deepest, innermost portions of himself, and had forced Will to face what he had spent so many years avoiding. Hannibal knew just about everything there was to know about people.

 

But Abigail didn't trust him. Or at least, not enough to have felt safe to come to him right at the beginning. And apparently, Hannibal didn't trust him either. Their shutting him out spoke volumes, and the bitterness churned disagreeably in his stomach. “You didn't have to lie to me," Will lowly said. "Unless this..." He gestured impatiently between them. "...was all just a ruse? Something to keep me blind to your true nature?" The words curdled in his throat like sour milk. "There are many ugly things in this world," he coolly said. "And killing someone is definitely one of them."

 

Abigail felt a new wave of tears threatening and fought them. "I must be messed up like I thought, then, because I didn't feel ugly...when...when I killed Nick Boyle." She whispered, her next confession tumbling out in a soft rush.

 

Will wanted to shout at her – _denounce_ her – but Will's own demons reminded him of his own hypocrisy. "I liked killing your father," he spat out. Despite the potential solidarity in his admission, Will knew he was saying it to be cruel more than conciliatory. He was still rankled that his pure, perfect vision had been tarnished.

 

Abigail's gaze snapped up to his face. "You felt good?" She asked hopefully, whatever sting his words held diluted by the fact she wasn't the only morally grey one in the room. _“That's_ why it was so easy to lie about it...at first.” She nodded in silent agreement and understanding.

 

Will's jaw tensed, but he nodded. "Killing your father felt like stopping evil in its tracks...for a moment, I got to play God. And that felt just and righteous." There had been no plan to kill Hobbs – it had just happened. Regardless of his true intentions, it was a conflicting soup of emotions, for no matter how _good_ it had felt, he was also haunted by his guilty conscience on a daily basis.

 

“Exactly...and _this_..." She mocked his earlier gesture. "...only made me think you got it. That you got _me._ Now I just feel ugly, like a monster, and you probably think that about me too. You probably think that I'm stained just like this house, like the kitchen down there." She was on her feet again, breathing hard and gesturing at the floor and the room below where it all started.

 

Abigail's words gave him pause. Expression hardening, Will stared back at her in bemusement. "What do you mean, this made you think I understood? What do lust and animal instinct have to do with _murder?”_ Stepping toward her, his breath grew sharp in his lungs and he tensed his fists.

 

"Isn't lust a hunt of its own? An instinct? Stalk and lure." She whispered. Was he for real?

 

Her words made his stomach roil. "Are you equating our relationship to your involvement with those girls?" he coolly asked. "A person is only a monster if they enjoy hurting – _killing_ people – as a whole. Are you saying you _liked_ helping with those girls too, Abigail? Now with Boyle, I can understand – hell, I don't _want_ to understand, but I do – getting rid of him was almost like freeing yourself from your father's oppression. He took hold of you, and you said 'no more.' But those girls?" Will laughed humorlessly. "They were innocent. Are you telling me that you delighted in their deaths, too?" Reaching out a hand, Will wrapped a lock of Abigail's hair around his fingers and tugged, feeling an odd sense of relief at seeing the panic in her eyes. "Does it give you _pleasure_ to inflict pain?"

 

Abigail stared at him, horrified but truly transfixed and unable to move. Had she got him completely wrong? Was he a true killer, the copycat? Was he going to hurt her – _kill_ her – after all that? She was frozen in his grip. "N-no?" She said, confused by the mere suggestion. "I told you, he made me do it. And Nick...he...I felt nothing and then guilt. I just thought you felt the same way about...taking a life, th-that's all, but..." She swallowed.

 

The anger still festered in Will's veins, making his grip shake in her hair. Though the moment Abigail tilted her wide, fearful eyes to his, something in his vindictive resolve crumbled, and his grip turned into something less firm and controlling. "I don't know what I feel," he bit out. And that was what terrified him. To be in control, and then suddenly _out_ of control, was his reality these days. He felt adrift, _anchorless,_ and the realization that his one true hope was nothing but a blight had been the tipping point.

 

Loosening his grip in her hair, Will felt Abigail's breath on his neck as she spoke. "Are you trying to lure and stalk _me?"_ Again, his hand began to tremble, but this time he took hold of her chin. He wanted to obliterate her darkness, to wipe her clean, to _fuck_ the ugliness out of her pristine shell. "What's your instinct telling you _now?”_ he lowly asked.

 

Abigail allowed herself to feel it for a moment, the dark tension curling itself between them, but it was too much. She ripped herself free of him and stood, breathless and freaked out, as she stared at him from a safer distance. “That you’re disgusted by us, that’s what! Or maybe just by me, now that I told you all that.” She spoke more honestly than usual, as though his weird behaviour had shocked the truth out of her. “I think I remind you of my father and I’m messed up.”

 

Abigail had broken away from him, but Will did not pursue. He remained in place, his eyes flashing as she began hurling her accusations. "You don't remind me of your dad," he assured her. "You're not sick...not in the way he was. You've just been weaned on poison, but there _is_ an antidote to that." Taking a low, cleansing breath, he added, "You remind me of darker tendencies – of what I could become."

 

“Dark?” She repeated. So _that_ was what he thought of what they had done. Something bad he didn’t want to be consumed by. “I knew it. You’re messed up too – if anything _you’ve_ been the lure – but that’s not even the point! I thought you wanted us to help each other?”

 

A cynical smile stretched Will's lips, and he found himself growing angry again. _“I'm_ the lure?" he echoed, disbelief etching his tired features. "I _never_ intended to seduce or abuse you, Abigail. I gave you a place to stay because I care. I opened my home to you because I _want_ you to feel safe and loved. But evidently, you view my attempts as nefarious and underhanded. If that's how you feel, then you don't have to stay with me. You don't _have_ to be in my life. And given how helpless and out of control we are when around one another, maybe that would be the best course of action."

 

“I never said you abused me, but maybe this is the darkness you mean...making everything sound so twisted and awful.” She said, appalled, gesturing weakly at him, stunned that he would take her words that way. That he was so loathe to become...whatever he felt he was becoming with her. “Making me _feel_ awful.” But then she was awful...wasn’t she?

 

Lifting his shaking hands, Will showed off the bloody half-moons his nails had sunk into his palms. "I could have done that to you," he hissed. "Don't you get it? I may have control of myself where you're concerned, but it also might not last. Because yes, you're right – we're _both_ messed up, and our parasitic dynamic is all the proof we need."

 

Abigail squinted at him, aghast and hurt so acutely she felt the air leave her lungs. “Don’t bother. Just go.” She hissed.

 

Will gave a tight little nod. "Very well. I'll go. Here's money for a cab." Pulling out a handful of crumpled bills from his pocket, he tossed them at her feet and stepped around her. It felt as if there was a tight, aching blockage in his throat, but he didn't turn around. Abigail already made him weak. If he gave in now, he would only be further sucked under her influence. He did, however, pause in the doorway. "There should be enough for a plane ticket, too... Hopefully food as well. Or if things get desperate, maybe you can just find some other naive fool who'll be lured in by your siren song. You're quite good at that."

 

Though the words were intended to maim her, Will felt the shrapnel of his vitriol graze his own heart. Shaking his head, he mumbled, "Goodbye, Abigail. I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed."

 

She watched horrified but frozen as he gave her money and was gone. She felt dirty then, like she had prostituted herself since it was all for nothing, and that he was even suggesting she might as well just do it again. Abigail’s heart was pounding fit to burst when she realised he was actually leaving. She didn’t want that, she was just so incensed by his saying those things and lashing out.

 

Oh god, she was alone and paralysed with fear. How could he have done this to her after all he said?! Abigail was as furious as she was distraught, and stood for what may have been 10 seconds or 10 minutes before the shock lifted. She threw herself on her bed and sobbed.

 

After the tears had dried up it was mid-afternoon and Abigail was at a complete loss. She looked around the room, wondering how it had all gone so wrong, so fast and then immediately scolding herself. She had known full well that confessing would mess everything up and here it was – her fears had proved justified.

 

She was too hot and uncomfortable so she shed her jacket and wandered around her room, accidentally stepping on the money Will had tossed at her. Abigail glared at the pile and that settled it. She called Hannibal.

 

"Can I see you?" She asked, trying to sound normal.

 

"Hello, Abigail...you don’t sound yourself, but I appreciate the call, given I don't usually get any advanced warning of your visits. Unfortunately I have patients until 7pm and guests for dinner after that." He replied, almost managing to sound apologetic. There was evidently something wrong with the girl but it really wasn’t a good time.

 

Abigail remembered with irritation that she was in Minnesota anyway and didn't know if she was quite ready to leave, to go back to reality and put an end to this whole sad situation. "Tomorrow then? Please?" She didn't want to talk to anyone else about this.

 

"Tomorrow." He agreed, and they hung up.

 

What now? She tried to watch TV, tried to pack more things and sort through her stuff, but all the time she was just hoping Will would show up again and berating herself for it. She didn't want to leave the house in case he came back... Pathetic she told herself, just to keep from crying again.

 

*

 

Leaving Abigail behind had been the hardest thing Will had ever done. No matter how much he reassured himself, no matter how _good_ he convinced himself this was for the both of them, his abandonment stung in the back of his mind like a rankling sore. He was a hypocrite. He was a _monster._ After all these years, he'd sworn he would never abandon someone in the way his mother had – that he would _never_ leave because things became difficult. So what would he call this? Glowering down into his half-empty whiskey, Will slid a twenty toward the bartender and indicated another.

 

"Rough night, pal?"

 

He snorted. "What, so is that the go-to catchphrase for bartenders? Is it your _job_ to quote every cliché in the book?"

 

"Shit, sorry for lending an ear." Rolling his eyes, the middle-aged man filled up another glass and slid it toward Will. "It may be cliché, but in this business, we're supposed to be personal. Quite frankly, I don't give a shit about your troubles, but it sure beats the boredom."

 

Will paused, appreciating the honesty. It was so rare to find people who would unabashedly give the truth. This was why, in spite of his reservations, his shoulders slumped and he nodded. "Right...understandable. I'm sure you get a lot of broken hearts in here."

 

"Is that what ails you too, bud?"

 

"Isn't that what ails everyone?” Grudgingly, Will took a sip of whiskey. "I made a difficult decision tonight...I'm sure it's for the best, but it definitely doesn't feel that way at the moment."

 

"Over a woman?"

 

Will considered this, thinking of Abigail and her stinging, tearful eyes. She _was_ a woman, and yet barely more than a child. What had he done? She had to be lost and confused and heartbroken, unsure of what she'd done to deserve being cast off like a leper. Raking a hand through his hair, Will shook his head and rose from the stool. "I, uh...excuse me," he stammered. Without waiting for a reply, he bustled around to the back of the bar and stood by the bathrooms, his finger trembling as he began to dial Abigail's number.

 

Raising the phone to his ear, Will listened as it rang once, twice, three times. "C'mon, c'mon," he muttered, "pick up…" She was probably ignoring him. As lost and confused as she might be, Will knew she was just as stubborn as he was. She might never wish to speak with him again…

 

Eventually Abigail had gotten too hungry and ordered pizza, slamming the door on the delivery guy before there were any awkward questions about the house he had no doubt seen on the news. She ate two and a half slices and was just shoving the almost full box away from her, when her phone lit up with Will's number.

 

Abigail stared at it. Her instinct told her to answer it, even if it was just to rip him a new one, but she couldn't make her hand pick it up. She waited with her heart in her mouth until it went to voicemail by itself and she could breathe again.

 

 _Call back...please. If you call back, you care about me._ She begged childishly inside her head. When it was obvious he wasn't calling back, she went to climb into her old bed. Maybe it would all turn out to be a bad dream, if she ever got to sleep that is.

 

Suddenly, she got a text and held her phone up to her face. He had left her a voicemail. That one little bubble was taunting her, burning itself onto her retinas in the darkness. Abigail wanted to hear it but also, she didn't. After everything that had happened between them, she simply had to know, and she nervously called her mailbox...

 

When prompted to leave a voicemail, Will felt his heart sink. Abigail had to be ignoring him. But could he truly hold it against her? Hell, _he_ would ignore him. As painful as it had been to hear, she had confessed to him – she'd finally trusted him enough to speak – and yet he'd cast her aside and proven her fears correct. Feeling nauseated at the thought, Will drew a breath and heard the phone beep.

 

"Oh, uh...Abigail..." He cleared his throat. "This is Will Graham." _Were they truly back to formalities?_   "I just...I wanted to apologize for earlier. It was wrong of me to just...it was _wrong_ for me to leave you behind. Even though it's what you'd requested, I should've figured out that it wasn't what you'd really wanted."

 

Someone walked by to use the bathroom and Will stiffened, lowering his voice to achieve more privacy. "I just...I miss you, and I'm sorry. Maybe we can talk? In Maryland? Because you're probably long gone by now, if I had to guess... Not that I could blame you." His heart sank. "I just wanted you to know that I don't care any less. I know my reaction was over the top, and...and _cruel,_ but...I needed time to process everything. Because you were right. We're _not_ so different, and I think that's why I reacted so poorly. I'm sorry." Hanging up, Will rested his forehead against the phone a moment, straightened, then headed back toward the front.

 

"Everything taken care of?" the bartender asked.

 

With a huff, Will muttered, "More or less. Thanks for the drinks," and headed outside.

 

*

 

Will had booked a flight returning to Virginia not long after, and it wasn't until he was up in the air, trapped with his thoughts, that he realized he'd left Abigail alone with her mother's ashes. A strangled noise caught in his throat and he ducked his face into his hands, overcome by shame and self-loathing. How could he have been so cruel? How could he have been so goddamn _selfish_ that he'd forgotten the entire point of this whole trip?

 

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. He knew Abigail couldn't hear him, but he hoped and prayed that she could somehow feel his sincerity. He had never intended to hurt her. Perhaps for a quick, pride-injured moment he had sought to injure her with sharp words, but that had faded away shortly after the fog had cleared from his mind. Miserably reclining in his seat, Will tried to calm his breathing enough to (hopefully) get some rest.

 

*

 

Abigail listened to Will's message. Then she listened again, and again. Six times in total she heard his words. Over and over, until silent tears were sliding down her face into her pillow. Sure, he was sorry, he was just as perfectly and eloquently sorry as she wanted him to be, but he wasn't there. She had no idea where he was.

 

Although she was far from afraid of being alone – she had often wandered the woods at night without much thought to her safety – the night just seemed bigger and lonelier as she huddled under the pink patterned comforter from her old life. He had condemned her to this, but as resentful as she was, she knew she would probably relent if it meant she could have his hand on her cheek and his soft voice in her ear. After she punched him in his stupid, pretty face, perhaps.

 

She checked online when flights were the next day, and then consoled herself with thoughts of dramatically recounting this to Hannibal, until she drifted into fitful sleep. Nightmares of being locked in her father's kill cabin propelled her back into reality far earlier than she intended, so she reluctantly got her big suitcase together, and set off for whatever awaited her back in Baltimore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pic credit to: http://musicboxmemories.tumblr.com/post/167347575932/not-particularly-proud-of-this-or-anything-but
> 
> Sorryyyyyyyyyyyy! Thank you all who're reading this and please stick with us - we promise there will be light at the end of the tunnel <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APOLOGIES FOR THE FAKE CHAPTER UPDATES - WE HAD TO REARRANGE THE FIC A BIT.
> 
> This is a real, bona fide new chapter though ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Unfortunately these two haven't got their act together yet but we SWEAR on Bryan that this is the last chapter of sad tears xxxx

In spite of Will's guilt, after his flight had landed, he didn't check and see if Abigail had arrived at Port Haven. She was clearly angry with him and needed space. And if there was one thing he wanted to do this time, it was give her what she needed. So that was why, when he heard a knock at his front door, he was considerably surprised. That couldn't be her... Abigail had never ventured onto his property without his consent. Unnerved, Will opened the front door before spotting a wild-eyed, peevish Alana Bloom on his porch. 

 

"Uh...Alana," he choked. "What are you-?" 

 

"What the hell were you _thinking?"_ she seethed. "You seriously thought that you could bring Abigail home, a place that could've done _considerable_ mental damage, and then just _leave_ her there?" 

 

Will blinked. "I... She asked me to." 

 

Alana gritted her teeth. "What Abigail wants and what she _needs_ are two completely different things, Will, and I can't _believe_ I need to tell you that! How could you be so reckless?!" 

 

Guiltily, Will lowered his eyes. "Did Abigail tell you all this?" 

 

"That's irrelevant. Clearly, you're not denying your involvement, which is why I'm strongly encouraging you to stay away from Abigail Hobbs. She doesn't _need_ this kind of mental anguish, Will. She lost her home – her _family_ – so to swing by and pull her around emotionally isn't doing her any favors." 

 

Will cringed, self-consciously curling in on himself. Alana didn't know the first thing about his true involvement with Abigail, and yet her words resonated in more ways than one. He had possibly led her on...and _hurt_ her. 

 

"I want to apologize." 

 

"No. What you need to do is _stay away_ from her, and let her heal on her own terms. If you don't, she won't be able to move past this. She's really upset, in case you weren't clear on that." 

 

Will swallowed. "I never meant-" 

 

"No, I'm sure you didn't, but it happened, so it's high time you took responsibility for your actions. I won't inform Jack, but I'd suggest you focus more on _your_ mental health and leave the professionals to Abigail." Expression softening, she sighed. "I'm sorry for jumping all over you, but...I'm worried. For you _and_ for my patient." 

 

Will smiled sadly. "You don't have to be... I've got Dr. Lecter, and Abigail has you, so we're at the very least in good hands, aren't we?" 

 

Alana mirrored his sad smile. "I hope so. Goodbye, Will." 

 

*

 

In spite of Alana's explicit warnings, Will (naturally) went against her wishes and went to the hospital. He stood nervously outside Abigail's designated room, shifting from foot to foot as he clutched a bouquet of wildflowers in one hand. He hadn't known what she liked, but with the help of a kind old florist, he'd bought sunflowers, bluebells, and purple snapdragons. They seemed to reflect Abigail's warm, unique nature, so Will had swooped them up in a hurry. 

 

Abigail heard the first knock and just knew it was him. Neither the staff nor Hannibal knocked before they just walked right in. She glanced at the time and snorted a dark laugh to herself. It was three days, almost to the minute, since he'd walked out on her. Seemed like longer.

 

Two days ago, she had had a long cab ride, waited a tedious amount of time at the airport, had a boring flight alone, and then finally huffed into Hannibal's kitchen. She had launched into a tirade of Will-bashing while he nodded, conveniently leaving out any allusion to the sex parts. She had known that, as a shrink, Hannibal would want to discuss that in excruciating detail if she had let him know, and she was _not_ about to do that. He was little more than mildly concerned, with explanations and textbook answers for everything that had happened. It made her feel both better and worse that she and Will had gotten into the mess they had when he made it all sound so simple. 

 

Hannibal had insisted that her staying away any longer from the hospital would lead to Alana having his head on a platter, and dutifully, he’d driven her back there. Evidently, he had still told Alana most of it, since she had been there first thing that morning 'to see if she wanted to talk about it'. Abigail had not.

 

"Abigail? Uh...it's me. It's Will Graham." There came a pause, then he rapped against the door more forcefully. "May I come in? Please...it's important that we talk."

 

Abigail wasn't physically ready to talk to Will either, though, so instead of replying she simply opened the door. She noticed he had brought flowers – they _were_ beautiful – but she willed herself to bide her time. She was mad as hell, but she also missed him. She knew there were things that needed said first. Abigail looked up at him, indignant and expectant although it was probably obvious how wounded she was too.

 

Will was instantly met with Abigail's cold, unwavering stare. Self-conscious, he paused a moment before pushing past her, not wanting to remain in the hallway. "I brought you these," he babbled, "but I didn't know what you'd like... I just figured they might brighten your room a bit." 

 

Hesitant, he searched around him for security cameras. It was technically illegal to survey a patient's room, but Will was aware of how backwards certain facilities could be. Once he was satisfied that no, they _weren't_ being watched, he took hold of the full vase on Abigail's desk and removed the present flowers. Replacing them with his own bouquet, his movements grew more frustrated the longer Abigail remained silent. Was this it? Was _this_ her form of punishment? Because although he deserved far worse in terms of backlash, it was still burning him up inside not knowing her true thoughts on the matter. Turning from the desk, Will nailed Abigail in place with his forlorn, pleading eyes. 

 

"You told Alana," he whispered. "Or at least...she stopped by today. I think if she knew the entirety of our trip, she would've been a lot more upset with me, but she was certainly displeased. I deserved every bit of her lashing. Abigail, I'm sorry..." He came toward her, stopped, then bowed his head. "I'm sorry that we didn't do what I promised. You just wanted to lay your mother to rest, and...I failed you. In more ways than one. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I would ask that you at least try to understand that what you told me was far too heavy. I couldn't make a logical conclusion in that moment. I needed time and distance and _clarity_ before coming to my senses."

 

Abigail watched Will intently as he dotted uncomfortably around her room, babbling. She didn't stop him from changing her flowers – the old ones were from Freddie Lounds – nor did she speak until he seemed done. "I didn't tell her." She said simply, not offering further explanation. It was probably obvious that it would have been Hannibal she told instead. 

 

Will narrowed his eyes in response, his jaw tensing as he shoved his hands into his pockets. _Another_ betrayal on Hannibal's part. At this rate, he was in no hurry to resume therapy, what with the secrets and whispers carrying on behind his back. "So good of you to share our problems with someone else," he groused. "Things are complicated enough without dragging other people into our affairs." 

 

Abigail's own hackles were rising. "What was I supposed to do? Tell no one and just suffer? Tell Alana straight and you'd probably never be allowed back here again? I might be mad but I didn't want _that.”_ Abigail bowed her head, dark hair hanging over her face. "I'm sorry, ok? I wasn't thinking and needed to vent..."

 

"Well clearly, Dr. Bloom found out anyway, seeing how we were betrayed by someone I thought we could trust," Will said. "I understand needing an outlet, Abigail, but speaking non-hypothetically has put me under surveillance. Alana will _not_ let this lie, and any time I come to see you, she'll want a follow-up reasoning. Did you really think this wouldn't get out?" 

 

Aggravated, he raked a hand through his hair. Abigail was just as testy, which naturally didn't help with his already rankled demeanor. "What do you want me to do, Abigail? I came here with the hopes of mending fences – everything's been so _fucked_ since that night – but you're not making this any easier. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't _think_ without you. Just why that is, I can't be certain, but I feel like I'm starting to lose my mind." 

 

Abigail refused to look at him. "So you've ‘come to your senses’ that you're as fucked up as me? _Great, thanks.”_

 

Her voice was flat as she sat sullenly down on her bed. His continued assertions that they were bad for each other confused the hell out of her, when compared to his story of being a wreck without her. "I haven't exactly been feeling great either." She finished lamely. What else was she supposed to say to all that?

 

Were they fucked up? Certainly, but Will didn't appreciate the implication either way. "We're not crazy," he coolly said. "Being damaged doesn't make us _fucked up,_ it makes us stronger for what we've endured. Think of all the other people in this world who've been defeated by far less… You’re not broken, Abigail, and I can't be the one to piece you together." His expression turned sorrowful. "You _do_ get that, don't you? We can strive to help one another, but in the end, _we_ have to be the ones to save ourselves. 'Cause clearly, after this weekend, it's been proven that we can't rely on anyone other than ourselves." 

 

Frustrated and spilling over with far too many emotions, Will walked away before he could act on the more impulsive ones. He wanted to embrace her, to card his fingers through Abigail's hair and whisper that he would never, _ever_ hurt her again. But _could_ he promise something like that? Whatever he touched seemed to sour and wither on the vine.

 

Abigail heard Will's footsteps move away and glanced up at his back. She wanted deep down to just forgive him, but that would be careless...wouldn't it? Then she would be letting him away with it, like she had had no choice but to let her father away with it all, too…

 

Stepping in front of Abigail's large double windows, Will kept his back on her and exhaled. "The very fact I couldn't be there for you when you needed me most speaks volumes, and I…I no longer feel fit to insert myself into your life. You've already got far more to deal with than the average teenager, so I'd rather remove the one part of this equation I can actually fix: _myself."_

 

His words made Abigail panic. Yet again, this was not how she pictured his visit going. "So...you came back just to tell me you weren't coming back? I see." She nodded, pursing her lips in an attempt to keep from breaking down or blowing up. She had let him in and look what happened? She wasn't going to show him how vulnerable she was _again._ Not this time.

 

"What?" Will arched his brows, stricken by her assessment. "No..." Shaking his head, he sank down to his knees so they could be eye level, his hands seeking hers as he grew earnest and pleading. "I'm not _abandoning_ you, I just...I don't think it would be wise to continue this path of intimacy. Alana's already been clued in to a shift in our dynamic, and I'm afraid that my selfishness is clouding my judgment. I've become too dependent on you, Abigail, and it's keeping me from seeing just how _bad_ this is for your recovery. You deserve a fresh start. You need a path that isn't dictated by anyone's hopes and dreams other than your own."

 

Guiltily, Will watched the pain in Abigail's eyes and squeezed her hands. "I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through...I was cruel and foolish to prolong this as long as I have. I'm not sure what initially made me believe this could last, but...I think Alana's involvement was the wakeup call I needed. Perhaps you should talk to her, too. An abridged version, of course."

 

"What, so I can do what _she_ thinks I should do instead of you? No thanks." Abigail felt the anger coming to the surface as he tried to coddle and sugarcoat his flaking out on her. She pulled her hands away from his and glared at him. Abigail crossed her legs close to her and wished he would just go away. How could she have let herself get so attached to him? To almost sleep with him? She was mad at herself too.

 

Will grimaced. "No, you should do what _you_ think you should do... Alana is just an excellent listener. Clearly, I'm not – I'm still stewing in my own resentments, and that's not fair to you." Abigail sharply withdrew and Will wavered, sinking back onto his haunches. Her words stung, but he knew they were what he deserved – _less_ than what he deserved, undoubtedly, and he felt compelled to plead for more. 

 

 _Let her unburden. Be whatever she needs._ With an even breath, Will said, "I'm trying to _help_ you, Abigail. If I truly only wanted you in my life for sex, I would have gotten it by now. I've held you out at arm's length because I fear for your vulnerability. Like it or not, you _are_ vulnerable, and are probably only reaching for me because I have a semblance of understanding toward your plight. It feels _good/ _to be seen, and even better to be loved by the person who sees you. But I can't be that, Abigail...not when what you need right now is a friend. You're too young to realize what you're asking."__

__

__"I'm not an idiot, Will. You can dress it up any way you like but you led me on and now you're backing out. Cool. Whatever. Typical guy..." She snorted and gestured at the box on the dresser, her mother's ashes still to be scattered. "Don't worry, my mom warned me about guys like you, so in way, she'll be at peace knowing I had a lucky escape."_ _

__

__By her own admission, she was inexperienced as well, and Will would be damned if he took any more from her than he already had. As painful as her accusation was, it wasn't incorrect – she _was_ lucky to get away from him. With tears in his eyes, Will gently curled a hand around her knee, entreating her with his gaze. "Please forgive me. I know you hate me right now, and you have every right to be angry, but I'm _not_ going to leave you behind. I'll still be here...I'll still visit, and I'll even take you on all those trips we talked about. The only difference is, we'll just be friends." He squeezed her knee. "Alright? Isn't that feasible?" His heart ached, and he could barely get the words out. _ _

__

__Abigail finally looked at him, compelling him with her big pale eyes. She wanted to pull him to her and never let go. Wanted to remind him of all the things he said that he was now going back on; to tell him he did listen, and help and make her feel stronger..._ _

__

__He had made up his mind though – she was just a needy little girl and he knew better. Abigail was stubborn but not stubborn enough to just send him away when he asked for forgiveness and face not seeing him at all. She nodded, defeated in her acceptance of his offer. "Ok." She said softly._ _

__

__Somehow, Abigail's agreement brought pain instead of relief. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Will reached for her hands again, curling them in to rest over his heart. "Speak what's on your mind," he pleaded. "I know you're hurting right now, and it'd be unfair of me to walk away without you saying your piece. You _deserve_ to curse or yell or lash out, Abigail. I was reckless and left you in an uncomfortable position, so please...tell me how you really feel. When you say 'okay,' I know you don't actually mean it."_ _

__

__Will hated seeing Abigail in this light – in this pained, broken state that he had caused. But it was for the best, wasn't it? Wasn't he _protecting_ her? No matter how much peace she brought him, he couldn't use her as a crutch._ _

__

__Abigail was incensed. He had basically told her what was going to happen and now when she agreed, he was trying to force her to say she didn't? Again she wriggled her hands free of his. "You know what? You're right – I _am_ hurt and I _do_ hate you for this." She stood up and paced around the room as she yelled at him. _ _

__

__"I wanted to be your friend, but then things changed and it was nice – and you liked it too – but now you're here acting like you're sorry when really it's just to like, _let me down gently_ because you're scared?! It's all games Will! Even if you're not only out for sex, you're still fucking with me!" She looked him in the face and began to back him towards the door. "Stay or leave, but don't treat me like a kid after you did just the opposite." She seethed._ _

__

__Will rose when she did, reeling despite the fact he'd more or less fed her those words. Regardless, it didn't make it sting any less as he watched her begin to pace. "Abigail..." She cut him off, fuming and laying out his offenses one by one. She was right. Not that he'd ever doubted that, but she was _right,_ and numbly, he allowed her to back him up toward the door. Undoubtedly, Abigail wanted him to fight back, but he couldn't... Not when he was guilty of all the aforementioned. Eyes stinging, Will reached for the knob. He wouldn't stay, because he was a coward, and rather than explain _why_ he had to leave her behind, he ducked his head and headed out the door. _ _

__

__Abigail was furious with disbelief. Will, instead of fighting for her, ran as usual. More empty words, empty promises, and then actions that went against him. Part of her wanted to wrench the door open and scream every name she could call him, echoing down the hall; or maybe run after him and slap his dumb, pretty, spineless face. She didn't do that though, she just glared impotently at the closed door. Maybe he was right about being bad for her – this was bullshit._ _

__

__When he hadn't reappeared after a week, Abigail was starting to feel ok about it. _Almost._ She had been difficult and morose for days, but eventually it was more effort to keep that up than to just go back to being Abigail. Mildly depressed and a flight risk. She went to Hannibal's as often as she could but he wanted to talk about her dad too much. She even started talking more to Alana, but she wanted to talk about _Will_ too much. She only opened up about pointless stuff from her childhood, school etc. Letting them think they got insight, but only Will had really gotten to know her..._ _


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some long awaited reconciliation <3

Three weeks. Will hadn’t visited Abigail in _three weeks,_ and he could feel each pang of guilt like a strong, physical ache. Staring down sullenly into his coffee, he listened to Alana stir cream and sugar into her own mug. 

 

“Thank you for seeing me,” she said. “I’m sure you’ve been busy, what with everything that’s been going on lately, but I wanted to check in and see how you were doing.”

 

“I’m fine,” Will softly said.

 

“Are you?” Alana arched a skeptical brow, now tilting her head. “Have you seen Abigail?”

 

“No. Not even once.”

 

“Good. I know it may not seem like it, but this _is_ good for her. For you, too.”

 

“It doesn’t _feel_ good. I abandoned her...again.”

 

“At my advisement.” Taking a sip of coffee, Alana winced at the bitterness before setting it back down again. “Her progress with therapy has been positive. Ever since your tiff, she’s been more willing to open up. No matter how you might be feeling, I’d consider this a win.” 

 

Will felt his heart dip. He was glad to hear that Abigail was doing so well, but the selfish, ego-driven part of himself _needed_ to hear that she was as lost, adrift, and as miserable as he was. 

 

“Have you been sleeping?” Alana asked.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You look tired,” she continued. “I asked if you’ve been getting enough sleep.”

 

“Not terribly, no.” Ever since he’d cut ties with Abigail, Will had noticed his inability to sleep properly had returned. He didn’t understand how one single person could cure whatever ailed his soul, but he didn’t feel so lost or ugly when he was with her. For Abigail’s sake, he hoped she wasn’t suffering a similar fate.

 

“Perhaps you should get a prescription,” Alana suggested. “I can see if-”

 

“No, thank you.” Rising from his seat, Will shuffled into the kitchen and dumped his coffee into the sink. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to get started on a few lesson plans. I’d rather not put them off any longer.”

 

Nodding, Alana rose as well. “Of course,” she agreed. “You do whatever you need to do, Will.” With a fond smile, she moved over and laid a hand on his arm. “We’ll keep in touch, alright?” 

 

Will nodded, though when he mirrored her smile, the warmth never quite reached his eyes. 

 

*

 

Instead of assuaging him, Alana’s progress report had actually inspired Will to go against her wishes. He didn’t care about their agreement anymore – he wasn’t breaking the _law,_ for God’s sake, and Abigail wasn’t a child. Alana had no legal sway over who she could and could not see.

 

It was this thought that propelled him, and Will felt antsy as the orderly knocked on Abigail’s hospital room. “Miss Hobbs?” the nurse called. “I’m sorry to bother you during recreational hours, but you have a visitor. He says it’s urgent.”

 

After three weeks with no sign of Will (and Hannibal's assertions he was getting far too involved with Jack's cases) Abigail was not expecting her visitor to be him. When she saw it was, she froze. "Will." She stated, reeling a little with seeing him, but nodded at the nurse to let him in.

 

Stepping back to allow Will entry, the nurse said, "You came just in time! The patients finished up their painting session for the day, so maybe Abigail will let you see her progress art." 

 

Will grimaced in sympathy. That hardly sounded like _fun,_ and after offering a weak smile, he shut the door on the bubbly woman and turned back toward Abigail. All at once, he was overcome by the familiar ache that struck him any time they locked eyes. They were connected – if she hurt, _he_ hurt – and he could no longer tamp down their bond like a bad, unwanted memory. 

 

Abigail didn't know what to say to the man who opened her heart and then discarded it. She had thought about him every night, even if they all thought she had gotten over it. Sometimes she cried and sometimes she...well, she feverishly recalled the two nights they had shared. Her mouth was set in a line of stoic reproach but her big, tearful eyes silently pleaded for him to just… _hold her._ Will had done much more than that...

 

With breath in his lungs like knife points, Will crossed the distance between them on wobbly, unsteady legs. Hands shaking, he took hold of her face and crashed his mouth harshly into hers. Pulling hard on her hair, he angled in and tugged, lifting her chin so that he could drink of her more fully.

 

His kiss was bruising and infused with every bit of remorse Abigail had wished for since that day in her old bedroom. His hand in her hair made her shiver with the intensity of everything she had missed. His passion bled into hers and her heart was racing by the time he pulled his mouth away.

 

Breaking the kiss with a shallow breath, Will clung to her and shook his head. "I'm so sorry," he choked. _“God,_ I'm so sorry..." Slumping down to his knees, Will gripped at Abigail's waist and buried his face into her middle, his lips brushing against the fabric of her shirt as he inhaled sharply. "I never meant to hurt you," he promised. "I know I shouldn't let other people dictate the terms of my life, but I was afraid that if I went against Alana's wishes, she'd become vocal and put you in the press' spotlight. I _couldn't_ have Freddie Lounds sniffing into your personal affairs...or at least, not any more than usual, and most _certainly_ not in connection to myself. Anyone who comes into contact with me is an automatic target." 

 

Finally, Will withdrew and looked up into her eyes, still holding tightly to her waist. "I know that none of that absolves me, and I encourage you to still be cautious after all the turmoil I put you through. Just please… _try_ and understand why I stayed away."

 

Abigail petted absently at his curls as he knelt at her feet. She had been _so_ mad at him, so hurt. She still was, even if their connection _was_ undeniable and – clearly – unshakable. She didn’t feel like they could just continue down this path without talking a little, it was long overdue. “I don’t care about any of them, I only care about you.” She took a shaky breath. “But cautious is right, though...I _want_ everything to be ok but now...I’m scared.” She gazed solemnly down at him with her hands on his shoulders.

 

The selfish, ego-driven part of Will delighted in Abigail's admission. In his tentative outreach, he'd striven to be what she needed, but then he'd tripped and botched all of his efforts. With a weak smile, Will lifted his head and touched the hand on his shoulder, carefully coaxing her into genuflecting before him. "I know," he whispered, "and it'd be unfair of me to expect otherwise." 

 

Sliding his hands into her hair, Will brushed a thumb along her cheek and shook his head. "I'm tired of fighting against what I want – I'm tired of trying to decide what feels right versus what's _morally_ right, because yes, maybe I _am_ taking advantage of a young, confused girl, but maybe I'm not. Maybe you're _not_ confused, and maybe you're far more self-aware than everyone gives you credit for. Myself included."

 

Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead to hers, drawing in a low, shaking breath. "I can't sleep... I can barely eat. The nightmares are coming back, and perhaps it's irrational and selfish, but the only time I can recall there being a lull in _any_ of those things was when we were together." Will lowered his hands to her shoulders. "I don't intend to put pressure on you, nor do I want you feeling like you _have_ to keep me in your life. I'm just saying that I very much want to be there for you, and regardless of outside disapproval, I'm going to be. For as long as you need me."

 

Abigail let him pull her down on the floor with him, sitting on her legs. His words were music to her rejected ears and, although she knew she would have to be careful, she couldn't help how relieved she felt. She gave him a half-smile despite herself. "I wasn't confused until _you_ confused me." She scolded gently. 

 

Will smiled guiltily, giving a slow nod. "I know," he whispered, "and I can't tell you how sorry I am for that. Instead of letting you make your own decisions, I decided that _I_ knew what was best for you...and clearly, I didn't. I can't blame Alana for what I've done, because at the time, I'd agreed with her. I feared that my being in your life was toxic... But now, I'm afraid that the opposite is true. I never should’ve left just because I was overwhelmed, because I know that was when you needed me most."

 

"No, you shouldn't have left." She agreed. "But you're not toxic, you're the only person who doesn't treat me like a suspect or a patient. You're the only one apart from Hannibal who treats me like an adult." Abigail sighed. "Maybe I didn't know what I wanted...until you took it away, but you said yourself – if you'd just wanted to take advantage you could have. You did nothing of the sort." She reassured him.

 

Will winced, not entirely sure he agreed with her assessment. His reaction to Abigail's confession had been volatile at best, and he'd held her out at arm's length like a pariah. Cupping her cheeks, he pressed a fond kiss to her forehead. "I've missed you so much," he whispered. "I'm not certain where we should go from here, but all I _do_ know is I want to be there for whatever you need, good or bad. " Will didn't wish to discuss Abigail's other remark, because he felt he had been hasty and selfish in that regard.

 

Instead, he glanced over at the urn Abigail had mentioned in passing. "I suppose it would be out of the question to return to Minnesota at this time, but...maybe we could find a new place for your mother? One you think she would like, and one the two of you can share from your new enlightened state? Or at least, I _hope_ you're feeling renewed and free."

 

Abigail followed his eyes to the box containing her mother and nodded slowly. "We can still take her camping if you want? It might be good to finish what we started." Abigail didn't think about what this might sound like she was referring to until she had said it, but she held his gaze anyway, hoping he wouldn't notice...or wouldn’t mind.

 

Will smiled and nodded, gently running his fingers through her hair. "I _do_ want to," he assured her. "We can take my tent or pop-up camper, whichever you'd prefer, and make a weekend of it. There'll be no ugliness, no ghosts, no bad memories – just you and me." Coaxing her in to curl against his chest, Will propped his chin in her hair and gently rubbed her back. "Let's just keep this between us, alright? This weekend is ours – I don't want Hannibal _or_ Alana weighing in on our decisions."

 

Sure, people would say it was a bad idea, but Abigail had always found the whole 'you have to fix yourself before you can be with someone' idea offensive. Perhaps she had always known it would apply to her. Or maybe she was just mature enough to realise she really couldn't help what she wanted either. And that was Will, in whatever form that took. Abigail knew they had a long path to get back to where they were before, but she decided she would rather be heading this direction than the opposite one. Abigail wasn't to know that her hopeful desire for things to work out was natural, given her circumstances and the loss of her father. To her she just felt like a clingy little girl with no self-respect. 

 

She went willingly into his embrace, pushing her hands into the fabric of his shirt by his sides. That warm, pleasant scent of his calmed her – and riled her up – with the same force as ever. She breathed it in. "Just us." She repeated, relieved and apprehensive all at once but finally having something to look forward to. She just hoped this time it would be alright.

 

Gently pressing a kiss to the crook of her neck, Will withdrew and took hold of her hands. "Let's get your stuff together," he encouraged. "It's been what, a month or two now? Alana's spoken of your progress, so I don't see why you should be holed up here any longer. I wouldn't say I'm breaking you out, per se, but I'm giving you the opportunity to stay with me, should you desire it."

 

Helping Abigail off the floor, Will moved over to her dresser and began unpacking her belongings. "Before I came in, I'd already filled out the paperwork to take you away for the weekend, so we can worry about finalizing everything later. At the very least, that'll give you time to decide what you want to do, and...well...Alana's not legally responsible for you, but I'm sure she'll want to weigh in at some point. You should prepare yourself for an impromptu visit."

 

Abigail stood and eyed Will. "Oh you did huh? Pretty sure I was going to come with you, I see..." She pouted reproachfully in his direction, having a moment of panic that this was a bad idea – that things would go wrong yet again. She took a step closer.

 

Will felt the tips of his ears tinge pink. "Well...you've always said anything's better than the hospital, so it's not like I thought I was the better option, I just...figured you'd want to." Sheepish, he avoided her gaze as he continued busying his hands with her clothes.

 

Abigail had only been partly serious when she was busting his balls, and she felt bad at how terrible he obviously felt. "You _are_ a better option Will..." She said honestly, leaving out the 'better than everyone' that she wanted to add. Abigail tried not to let the thought make her emotional, and took a deep breath. "I just...don't want to get hurt again. I don't want to have to walk away from you – not least because there's nobody else I enjoy spending time with now…but if I have to, I will. This is your last chance." She had to be seen to do the adult thing and hold him accountable, although she had a feeling that she could never walk away, so she _needed_ Will to fix it. He just had to.

 

When Abigail gave her ultimatum, his shame bled deeper, drowning him with sour regret. "I know," he whispered. "And that's completely fair… _far_ more than I deserve." Setting down her belongings, Will turned away from the dresser and looked her in the eye, aware that she deserved the direct contact. He shook his head. "Naturally, I can't promise that you won't get hurt along the way, but I'm going to damn well try and shield you from that. The first time was just...it was sloppy, because I was struggling with my own damages. I've never felt the need to fit someone into my life before, so it was difficult weighing out the proper balance. And then the more I tried to figure everything out, the messier things became..." He waved a hand, sighing. "Nothing I say now can fix what I've already done, but at the time, I _thought_ I was protecting you, and I hope you can forgive me for my misguided opinions. I should've just listened to you."

 

"Yep, you should listen to me." She gave him a _look_ and started packing her stuff. She would have to keep him on his toes for a bit. Let him earn his way back into her affections.

 

Despite the sharp pang that continued to throb inside his chest, Will had to chuckle at Abigail's firm, unwavering expression. "You've practiced that one, haven't you?" he teased. "I've heard about the infamous 'look' women give men, but I've never quite been privy to it until now. I feel as though I've earned a merit badge." Handing Abigail her full duffel bag, Will smiled warmly, the corners of his eyes crinkling as his fingers gently, almost cautiously brushed her own. He still felt as if he was treading on thin ice, and he _knew_ that what they had couldn't be restored over night, but he damn well wanted to try.

 

Abigail tried hard to hide the smirk that threatened, Will could be far too cute when he wanted to. She wondered if he even knew what he was doing to her. "We must just be born with it." She shrugged, taking the bag from him and ignoring his fingers on hers. _Slowly, Abigail, don't rush in this time…_ She had to make him wait, even if it sucked.

 

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

 

She nodded towards the much larger bag she had brought back from Minnesota. "You can bring that one." Abigail smiled sweetly.

 

Will had to chuckle. "Saddling me with the bigger one, are you? As long as there aren't any rocks lacing the interior, I think I'll be able to manage." Lifting the bag and crossing the strap over his chest, Will reached for Abigail's elbow, encouraging her to follow as he headed out into the hall. "The dogs will be happy to see you," he said. "I know you didn't stay with me for long, but they seem like they know you haven't been around." He hesitated. "Or perhaps they've just noticed the change in _me.”_

 

Abigail gave Will's quip a withering look, but she found herself lost for words. Was he really so down without seeing her? She looked at the vinyl flooring pass her feet as they left – thinking idly about how she certainly wouldn't miss this place, but she _had_ missed him. She opted to just say something safe. "Aww, well they're cute, it'll be nice to see them too." Abigail realised she was actually nervous about going back to Will's – the site of their first and very sweet encounter – after all that had happened since.

 

Smiling softly, Will curled an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her crown, pulling her closer as they walked. "Glad to hear it," he murmured. At this point, it was difficult to hide his elation. He would finally be able to sleep again, to spend time with Abigail, and learn from her in ways he'd been too afraid prior. Briefly, he found himself wondering if she would still wish to share a room. They had never actually done so beyond their one night together, but Will wanted her to feel safe and cared for. And selfishly, he knew he wanted her there, too. 

 

*

 

Leading Abigail up to his front porch, Will warned, "Prepare yourself for a potential ambush. It's been a while since my return, and most _definitely_ yours, so they'll be excitable." Opening the door with one hand, Will crossed the threshold. "How about a little tour?" he offered. "I've only truly showed you your bedroom and the kitchen, and if you're going to live here for a while, it makes sense that you get the rundown of the entire house, right?" 

 

Taking Abigail's bag from her hand, he set it onto the floor before edging her back against the door, nailing her in place with his palms against her shoulders. Will chuckled, leaning in to press a searing kiss beneath her ear. "Don't worry," he whispered. "We have time." Desirous that she remain submissive and quiet, he nudged a knee in between her thighs. Dragging his leg upward, Will raked his knee back and forth against her heat, now taking Abigail by the waist and encouraging her to grind down against his moving thigh. He pushed her against him, dragging her hips back and forth as he burned a trail of kisses along her neck. 

 

Abigail cursed her traitorous body as she melted in Will's arms despite her mind working overtime. _It was too soon, maybe they shouldn't do this **at all,** what an asshole...oh god he's so hot..._ She had immediately pressed her palms on his chest in protest, but they now rested there impotently as he teased her out of her good sense. 

 

"Where should we start first?" he purred. Now dipping a hand inside her jeans, Will pressed his fingers against the moist spot on her panties and nipped at her throat. "I meant the tour, of course..." He heard a whine from behind them, and turned to see his loyal group of canines wagging their tails. He chuckled and pulled away. "The dogs are actually quite well-behaved, so you won’t have to worry about any intrusions. I've just missed you, is all... Though perhaps that wasn't the most appropriate welcome. I apologize." 

 

Only after he had pulled back to explain himself did Abigail find her voice, dazed by his hand being so suddenly on her and just quickly taken away. "I can see that...and...I missed you too, Will." She dropped her eyes, "But you can't just do stuff like that and then 'apologise'..." She trailed off. Her heart wasn't in it – that was _exactly_ what she wanted from Will, how she imagined him treating her in her dreams – but she gave herself a mental shake.

 

Eyes flashing with amusement and desire, Will took hold of Abigail's hand and bags and encouraged her to follow him through the hallway. The dogs dutifully trailed after. "We'll unpack everything first," he suggested, "and then we can walk around wherever you see fit."

 

He deserved sanctions for it all and Abigail fully believed she was capable of staying strong. "You can't kiss me again until I say so." She stated before helplessly following, annoyed by how childish that sounded, cheeks flushed and eyes blazing furiously at him in more ways than one.

 

Will looked over his shoulder, watching Abigail's pink cheeks and fiery eyes with a faint smirk. She was right though. He _didn't_ deserve to have any claim to her after what he'd done, and yet he couldn't help but turn back around and re-approach. "That's alright," he whispered, reaching out to lightly touch her chin. "I'm content to just look...and touch." Brushing his thumb across her lips, he smiled and pushed back a lock of her hair. "Ready for that tour? There's some neat stuff in the attic. Unless my punishment extends to bonding, too?"

 

Abigail watched him as he caressed her face once again. Look and touch...that look he was giving her right then wasn't helping matters. This gentle dominance was more than she ever wanted, but things were such a mess now. She couldn't decide if she was intimidated, or the most aroused she had ever felt. This was going to be _torture,_ but she couldn't let him think she was weak, or a pushover. She had to just put it out of her mind, and nodded, deliberately no longer looking at the soft, playful eyes that she knew were going to be her undoing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY we took so long - we are getting back to normal now (IRL and in the fic)

"Watch your step," Will warned. Checking over his shoulder, he offered Abigail a smile as he headed up the attic ladder. Once he was at the top, he reached down and took hold of her hands, carefully helping her up until she was standing at his side. "It's a bit dusty," he admitted. "I don't come up here terribly often." Flicking on a light, Will placed a hand on the small of her back and added, "I figured it'd be easier to glean your attention without the dogs clamoring at our feet. Privacy can certainly be hard to find."

 

Sparing Abigail a meaningful glance, Will pressed a kiss to her temple and brushed his lips against her forehead. "What are you interested in exploring first?" Idly, his hands skimmed along her waist, further hinting at the innuendo. "I've got all sorts of things up here... Plenty of books, old records, fishing poles – hell, even some school and training paraphernalia. Though admittedly, I'm not overly keen about that last part. I only offered since seeing those things would be sufficient vengeance. Perhaps we'd break even?"

 

Abigail didn't know whether she wanted to slap Will, or pull him to the floor and get it out of her system. She placed her hands on his arms and walked him back a few steps, before leaving him there and retreating to go look around. "Bond with me from over there, Will." She flashed him a warning look. "And I doubt that'd make us quite even, but by all means show me." She challenged, levelling her gaze at him through the hazy sunlight from the tiny window.

 

Acquiescing, Will watched Abigail retreat with a wry, lopsided smile. Though when they locked eyes, he felt emboldened just like before. "It's admittedly been a while since I looked for my old police gear, so I'm not entirely sure which box everything's in. But if I find my uniform before you do, I'm cuffing you to a post." Chuckling at his own quip, he headed toward the furthermost wall and began rummaging through the items.

 

Abigail glared at Will's back, face burning at the idea he was actually getting his uniform out. An odd shiver had run through her when he suggested cuffing her, even if he _was_ joking. "I think it's you that needs restrained." She mumbled darkly as she wandered over to see what he had found.

 

When Will looked back at Abigail, he held up a hand in surrender. "Don't worry," he assured her, "I'm not capable of 'bonding' all the way over here." Despite his usual reservations, there was something amusing and even _fun_ in testing Abigail's boundaries. He couldn't quite recall the last time he'd enjoyed himself, least especially to this degree. "Here... I think I found it."

 

Pleased (but also not so pleased, given how he'd opened himself up to potential humiliation), Will pulled down a large box before setting it onto the floor. "If I'm right, pretty much my entire college existence is in here." Ripping off the packaging tape, Will flipped back the flaps and pulled out his old uniform. The badge still shone, though dully, within the slanting sunlight. He hadn't polished it in approximately ten years.

 

"While wearing this uniform, I scolded quite a few reprobates for stealing nudie magazines," he said, chuckling at the memory. "Nobody ever wants to be a beat cop. The work's both tough and menial."

 

Abigail imagined him, young and cocky with authority, wrangling the wayward teens of New Orleans before pushing the image away. She swallowed. "You got those in there too?" She teased, hoping he really didn't. She recalled the first time he mentioned his retro porn – in bed – and was nervous again. She couldn't help wondering how she compared to any model he'd lusted after back then.

 

Will laughed, brushing dust from off the front of his uniform. "No, not at all – _those_ went to Officer Danvers. He was rather fond of confiscating magazines. There was an entire 'evidence bin' he kept in his locker." Lifting his cop hat from the box, Will smiled and placed it atop Abigail's head. "You look like a natural. Though admittedly, you should probably learn the official frisking routine."

 

Abigail looked at him from under the brim of his hat. "You are THE WORST, Will." She said of his continual innuendo, before dangling the handcuffs at him as a vague threat.

 

Will laughed, eyes twinkling with amusement. "I'd like to see you try, Miss Hobbs. You don't have the upper body strength to wrestle me to the floor. See? You have to do it like this..." Taking hold of Abigail's wrist, he wrenched her around so that she was melded snugly against his front, then forced her down onto the wooden flooring.

 

Edging his knee (gently) into her spine, he kept her arms pulled behind her back and pantomimed the motion of cuffing her. "Fortunately, I didn't have to do this too often," Will said. "Most of my cases were underage delinquents who got off with a warning. Even so, do you _really_ think you'd be able to muscle me to the floor?"

 

Suddenly sheepish, Will released her wrists and rose. "Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Carefully helping her up off the floor, he dusted off Abigail's backside (while also trying to _ignore_ her gentle curves). He slid the box toward her and said, "You can snoop around if you'd like. There isn't much in there, other than awards and handcuffs and some old photos." He kept his gun downstairs, just in case any intruders decided to pop in unannounced, so that was nowhere to be found. Regardless, he doubted Abigail wished to see the type of weapon that had killed her father.

 

Abigail’s mind had gone blank, adrenaline from a lot of sources coursing through her, until she was back on her feet. Why in the heck was that so hot?! She shook her head, no, and tried to refocus on something less intense like looking at photos. She was curious to see how the reality measured up to the image in her mind. Digging them out she found what she wanted – young, clean-shaven Will, smiling that half-smile in his uniform.

 

"That was taken when I graduated from the Academy," Will said. "I, uh...my dad wasn't there that day, but I like to think he was proud. He died the year before." Rubbing the back of his neck, Will ducked his damp eyes before looking up again with a smile. "I look kind of silly there, I guess...overly confident and with _zero_ clue as to what was coming my way."

 

Abigail had to school her features carefully as she studied the softer, prettier version of Will’s handsome face. Oh, lord she was in trouble... She flicked her eyes up to look at him, just as gorgeous for all his troubles and having aged a few years. “I’m sure I could say that about pictures of me from junior year...” She said, thinking vaguely of life before it all turned sour. “But I'm sure your dad was proud...and you definitely don’t look silly.” Abigail said lowly. She didn't elaborate but he probably got the gist, and she just knew her cheeks were hot.

 

"To be fair, I think everyone has an awkward phase – wild hair, braces, acne...all of which I was fortunate enough not to have." With a smirk, Will took the picture from Abigail's hands and set it back into the box. "I _did,_ however, have crippling anxiety and a cowlick, if that counts for something."

 

Abigail sat quietly, absorbing what Will was offering up about himself. She removed his hat and placed it back into the box, not looking up as she said. "Well I meant the whole 'not knowing what your life was going to end up like' thing...but I did have braces when I was younger."

 

"I'd call braces 'geek chic,'" Will assured her, offering a lopsided smile. "And I suppose that no, I couldn't have imagined what was in store for me. I've never felt connected to anyone in my entire life, Abigail. Not before you." He had dated, absolutely, but the experiences had been few and far in between. No woman had had the patience for his idiosyncrasies, nor constant need to be alone.

 

Stepping around Abigail, Will ducked further into the mess, idly exploring amidst the cobwebs and dusty boxes. Before long, he found something that caught his interest. Taking hold of an old gramophone on an end table, he gently cleaned it with his sleeve and spared Abigail a disbelieving smile. "I'd forgotten about this old thing," he said. "It was apparently my grandpa's, and if I recall correctly, it still works."

 

Switching the needle into place, Will made a face as the tinny, less than high quality sound filled the attic. "Well...it _works,"_ he acknowledged, "but I'd hardly call it pleasant to the ears. I can't believe this is what people had to listen to back in the day." Now holding out his hand to Abigail, he offered, "Might as well make the most of it, right?"

 

Abigail didn’t look up from the pictures. When the crackling music started and Will held out his hand, Abigail balked. "I-I don't really dance...not like that anyway." She was partially afraid of the sudden intimacy it would create, as much as the idea of embarrassing herself.

 

Lifting a brow, Will reached down and took hold of Abigail's hand, trying to assuage her with his touch. "You went to your prom," he reminded her. "Did you truly not learn, just in case you were asked to dance?"

 

It wasn't unlikely to think her father had lectured Abigail on what she was and was not allowed to do, but nevertheless, Will coaxed Abigail forward. "Just put your hand on my shoulder...like this," he encouraged, "and hold on to my hand with your other one. There. That's it." With a bright smile, he assured her, "You're a natural. It's not like it's rocket science, but there _have_ been some victimized toes here and there." With a chuckle, he pulled her in closer, now pressing his cheek into hers. There was a tight, rigid quality to Abigail's acquiescence, but he didn't want to draw attention to the fact. That might cause a “fight or flight” reaction.

 

Abigail eyed him shyly. "No, I mean....I guess I _can,_ I just...usually don't." She explained softly as he arranged her in his arms. The proximity of his body, the heat of him, the sound of his voice was melting her stubbornness. All she could think about was the last time they were this close, and the press of her body against him. She daren't barely breathe, lest she burst into tears or worse – try to kiss him after making such a fuss about not doing so yet.

 

"Well, there's no one here to witness our mediocre dancing skills, so between you, me and the walls, I think we'll be alright." Chuckling, Will brushed his lips against Abigail's ear, smiling as he slid a hand beneath her sweater. Her skin felt soft and warm against his cool fingertips, and his pulse began to quicken. "I've thought about you these past few weeks," he admitted. "A lot..." Will's voice had taken on a low, gravelly tone and he swallowed. "Though I suppose after everything that's happened, it would be difficult to think of much else."

 

It was a weak excuse at best. In all honesty, Will wasn't certain why he'd felt the need to bring it up to begin with, but when it came to Abigail Hobbs, there was a nagging, almost self-destructive need inside of him to be bold-faced and truthful. Or at least, he tended to be _partially_ truthful. After all, the thoughts that had plagued Will's mind were anything but pure and wholesome. They had kept him up at night and barreled him further into his descent.

 

Abigail felt the shiver run through her when Will brushed his fingertips over the small of her back, lighting a fire in her belly. She panicked. This was too fast.

 

Trailing his fingers from her spine to the gentle dip above her bottom, Will moved to kiss her neck, but Abigail sharply withdrew. She pulled away from him and looked down at her feet. "Will...I..." She was at a loss for words, and she didn't want to be up here anymore.

 

She appeared like a wounded bird in that moment, posture hunched and eyes averted. Will swallowed. "Abigail, I didn't mean...I-I'm so sorry..." But she'd already broken away from him.

 

She felt trapped. "I'm going downstairs." She mumbled and climbed down the ladder out of sight without ever meeting his eye, making her way to 'her' old room and sitting heavily on the bed. She petted absently at one of the dogs who had curiously come to find her. It felt like her whole body just wanted to make up the physical way. Her mind wouldn't let her and she had no idea what to do. She considered the bed she sat on. Was Will going to expect her to sleep in his room tonight?

 

Will cringed as he heard the door slam downstairs. He released an even breath. Counting to ten, he finally followed down after, if only to give her a bit of a head start. Unsurprisingly, he discovered she'd gone to her old room.

 

"Abigail?" Will laid a hand on her door and knocked. "Are you hungry? It's getting late, and you never mentioned if the hospital fed you..."

 

Even if she _hadn't_ eaten, he was unsure if she would be willing to come out and spend time with him. Not after her outburst.

 

Abigail sighed. She had to stop throwing bitch fits like a...like a _teenager._ Sure, she _was_ one but she didn't exactly want to remind him of that, she was just so confused. They were never going to mend things with her acting like his difficult step-kid or something, however. She shuffled to the door and opened it, looking churlish. "What are we having?" She asked tentatively, at a total loss for how to navigate this but unable to deny she _was_ pretty hungry.

 

When Abigail opened the door, the movement was so abrupt that Will nearly toppled into her. "Oh, uh..." He straightened himself with a self-conscious chuckle. "Nothing fancy... Just some stew. I've got fish in the freezer as well, but you'll soon learn to grow sick of that." Making sure he kept his hands to himself, Will tucked them into his pockets and indicated that Abigail follow him to the kitchen.

 

"I'm sorry for what I did up there," he said. "It was wrong and inappropriate, and I should have respected your wishes. From here on out, I won't touch or engage you at all...only if you ask me to." He lifted a hand from his pocket and held it up by his face, almost as if he were swearing an oath. "I promise."

 

Abigail followed Will downstairs and leaned on the counter. She regarded him, the threat of a smile playing around her lips at his contrition. "Good." She said firmly. Abigail was proud, she was doing the right thing and being mature. Even if it actually sucked. His 'inappropriate,' insistent wandering hands had practically made her _wet…_ and she couldn't help but notice how as soon as she knew he wouldn't touch her, she kinda wanted him to. Ugh, what was wrong with her? She couldn't voice any of this and wracked her brain helplessly for a safe topic.

 

"So...um. Hannibal says you've been doing too much of Jack's stuff." Oh great, talk about work and death and Hannibal. She scolded herself, clearly too flustered watching him prepare food with the hands he was now going to keep to himself… She sighed.

 

Will cocked a brow. "Well, 'Jack's stuff' is certainly one way to put it," he muttered. "Though as my doctor, I'm unsure of why Hannibal's discussing my well-being? Our sessions are supposed to be confidential." Irritated, Will turned and opened the refrigerator. That was just great. He was already finding it difficult to properly bond with Abigail, and now she probably thought he was over-worked and borderline insane.

 

Abigail was more sensitive to and thus easily irritated by Will's snark today, given the heightened emotions of the situation they found themselves in. "Will, stop, he's not breaking confidentiality just to tell me he's worried about you. And if _he_ is worried enough to say it, then it must be bad." She looked challengingly at him. She didn't want Will to disregard his own stability, especially not when she was coming to rely on him. She needed him...not that she would say that yet.

 

Will turned on the stove with a shrug. "I'm fine," he said, dumping the leftover stew into a pot. "It's bad enough that the people I work with think I'm crazy. I don't need you and Hannibal harping on it, too." Embittered, he stirred the cold stew while glowering at the wall. "It's true that some days I get overworked, but who doesn't? And last time I checked, getting caught up in one's work didn't qualify an inquisition." Glancing over his shoulder, his expression softened. "I appreciate the concern, but truly, Abigail...I'm fine. And the minute I start to suspect that I'm _not_ fine, I promise I'll seek medical help."

 

Abigail looked sheepish. "Will...I'm sorry, ok? I don't think you're crazy, and I don't think he does either, but I don't want you to suffer and just accept it...because...I care too." She said quietly. She fiddled with a spice jar on the counter, feeling stupid.

 

The corner of Will's mouth twitched. He couldn't recall the last time someone had told him they'd cared – _truly_ cared – nor entreated with him to get help outside of some self-serving reason. The realization hurt, though he didn't put a voice to it. "I'm not suffering," he softly assured her. "I have you here with me." Ladling the steaming stew into two bowls, he turned away from the stove and set them onto the table.

 

"You see my ugly parts, and I see yours. Maybe I'm delusional, but I can't help but hope that two wrongs will make a right in this case. Or at least, it _feels_ right..." He trailed off, appearing uncertain as he took a seat. "I suppose I'm being unfair," he finally said. "I want to protect you – I'm sure you know that – so it must be only natural for you to want to reciprocate. I shouldn't rob you of that just because I'm stubborn."

 

Abigail's hands shook softly as Will spoke, turning her eyes down to hide her embarrassment. She made him happy...well, that was new...and it _did_ feel right. She had to admit Will was really trying for her and, although it was hard to get used to someone making her the priority (for a non-sinister reason), it gave her pause. She sat and nodded her shy agreement before eating with him. She was wary, still, but the warm tendrils of hope that his assurance brought were beginning to thaw her resolve.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRYYYYYYYY for the delay in posting this...
> 
> NOT AT ALL SORRY for the smut included within ;)

With only minor cajoling, Will had convinced Abigail to accompany him on a camping trip. No matter what hang-ups they had, at the very least they both seemed right at home amongst nature. "Alana was very kind to watch my dogs," he said. "Naturally, she doesn't know you're accompanying me, so the less said about this, the better. She never would've consented otherwise."

It was evening now. Retrieving a matchbook from his pocket, Will squatted down by the makeshift fire pit and struck a match. Expression sheepish, he explained, "I'm not in the mood to be a Boy Scout tonight. So rather than strike rocks together like a caveman, I figured I'd just do things the 'newfangled' way."

Abigail nodded. It wasn't exactly cold but she hardly minded if Will cut corners. She would have done the same. It was pretty here, and gratefully free of the bittersweet memories of Minnesota and Wisconsin. She figured this would be _their_ place, just the two of them. She sat and gazed out at the water while he tended the fire. Things had gone quickly back to normal between them – in a purely innocent way – but she had a feeling that if it was going to change, it would be here.

For once, Abigail's silence didn't feel disconcerting to Will. He understood. Out here amongst the elements, it was easy to be comforted by the gentle, perfumed breeze, the boundless stretch of land, and the complete solitude that inevitably accompanied such a place. The thought made him a little antsy. Not because he didn't wish to be alone with her, but because he hadn't exactly been a model of good behavior and pure thoughts over the last few weeks. Abigail may not even _welcome_ any potential advances.

After dusting off his hands, Will offered Abigail a smile and moved over to stop at her side. "You ready to find a place for your mom?" His voice was soft and hesitant. Laying a hand on her shoulder, he gently curled her in toward his shins. The position may have been awkward, given her sitting versus his standing, but he felt warmed being so near to her. He only hoped that she felt the same.

Abigail looked up at Will with her mouth set in a sad but determined way and nodded. She was nervous but she was looking forward to closing the chapter on all this. It felt symbolic. She stood and brushed herself off, before gingerly removing her mother's ashes from her bag. 

"Somewhere looking over the lake." She said, turning to gaze over it. "Mom loved being by water, she once mentioned moving somewhere coastal..." Abigail trailed off, the memory of her mother’s unfulfilled dream stinging.

Will’s heart ached for her. Even if Abigail was remarkably strong, he could _feel_ the pain radiating from her body, and guiltily, he looked away. He'd always wondered if he could've done something differently and been able to save Louise Hobbs. But then, would he and Abigail have been able to bond and stay in one another's lives? He felt selfish for even contemplating that.

Gently placing a hand against the small of Abigail's back, Will flashed her a soft smile and nodded. "Sounds perfect," he agreed. "And your mother and I have that in common... If at all possible, I'd like to move south and be closer to the water. Not now, obviously, but someday." The unspoken ‘I'd like you to come with me’ was on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't put a voice to it. Instead, he pressed a kiss to Abigail's temple and squeezed her around the shoulders. "Lead the way."

Abigail wasn't sure what to do or how this should go, so she just wandered away from their camp, following the shoreline. She felt like it was...respectful...to have her final resting place be a civilised distance from where they slept. _Or anything else they might do._ The thought made her cheeks hot and she was glad for the cool breeze on her skin. 

When she felt she was far enough away and the view out across the twilit lake was still pretty, she stopped and turned to watch the ripples glinting in the rapidly fading sun. She didn't think she could bring herself to say anything, even though she had an inkling she was meant to. She simply clutched the box to her chest.

Will Graham didn’t have a mother to bury, or more exactly, didn’t have a mother at all. Offering comfort to victims’ families had always felt strained and false for him – _uncomfortable_ – but with Abigail, he found that he genuinely _wanted_ to be there for her. As inexperienced as he was when it came to grief and the concept of comfort, he followed behind at a respectable distance, watching Abigail as she almost helplessly clutched her mother's ashes to her chest.

"We could say a few words?" he offered. Deep down, Will hoped and prayed that Abigail wouldn't ask him to say anything. He had heard Louise Hobbs’ last breaths – felt her blood between his fingers and been there when she died. It hardly made him an expert on the woman's life, but in a morbid sort of way, it oddly tied him to her and the Hobbs family. Perhaps his bond with Abigail was always going to be inescapable.

Abigail glanced sideways at him, hoping he would understand that she just couldn’t. She figured she would just end up crying...or maybe she just couldn’t ever do something like this justice. Instead she swallowed, sighed and opened the box. Turning it over so the contents would pour out, she watched as the wind caught the stream and scattered it out over the lake. “Goodbye, mom.” She said softly. It was the only thing that felt right, and in the end, that was surely enough.

Will stepped back, giving Abigail space to speak to her mother’s ghost. Ashes scattered on the wind, swirling and vanishing into fading specks until... _Nothing._ And in the end, that was all they truly were, weren't they? Tiny, insignificant specks. 

Hesitant in his approach, Will slowly came up from behind and wrapped an arm around Abigail's shoulders. He had never been good with offering moral support – that was why, he presumed, Jack never let Will do the talking during investigations. He often made things worse with his blunt finality, so rather than speak, he edged his cheek into Abigail's hair and drew her hand to his lips. Kissing along her knuckles, he pulled her in to rest against his chest. "What can I do for you?" he gently asked. That seemed like a safe enough question.

Abigail had fought long enough. Fought her father, herself, her loss, the FBI and now Will. She just wanted peace and it was that thought which allowed Will to hold her. "This is nice." She answered, content with just a little closeness for now. "And thank you for being here with me." She couldn't quite say that otherwise she was basically alone. She needed him, Abigail knew that now, and it seemed that in spite of all his awkwardness that he needed her too.

"Of course," Will assured her. "I wouldn't be anywhere else – not when you need me." Brushing his fingers through her hair, he kissed the tip of her nose and offered a solemn smile. "Did you want a drink? I know that perhaps it isn't the _wisest_ grieving tactic, but I brought some along just in case. It's in the tent." 

"Lead the way." She said with a sigh, thinking that as unhealthy as it might be, a little numbness was exactly what she wanted right now. Some forced relaxation.

Nodding, Will slid an arm down to wrap around Abigail's waist, anchoring her against him as they trekked back across the grass. "You were really brave," he softly offered. "But then, that's nothing new...you're undoubtedly the bravest person I know.”  

Stopping outside the tent, he took hold of Abigail's hands and gave them both a supportive squeeze. "Your mom would be proud of you," he whispered. "You've thrived and proven how strong you are, and I'm proud of you, too." 

All this heaviness was getting a little too much and Abigail lowered her eyes. Will opened the flap to their tent and encouraged her to duck inside. "I'm ashamed to admit I have a variety to choose from," he said. "Only a few bottles, but...it's still far more than most carry on a camping trip." With a sheepish chuckle, he unzipped his duffel bag and passed the alcohol over for Abigail's perusal. "We can share whatever you pick."

Given how poorly she had tolerated the whisky, Abigail had to admit she was a little out of her depth. She chose the wine, since there was less chance of her gagging if she drank something that didn't tend to need mixing. Handing the bottle back to him, she pushed off her sneakers and sat cross-legged, trying to make herself comfortable. "I know people think I'm strong or brave, but I don't...I don’t try to be, I just seem unable to give up." She spread her hands helplessly.

When Abigail selected the wine, Will flashed her a knowing smile. "Good choice," he said. "And with my 'jack-of-all-trades' pocket knife, I didn't even need to bring a corkscrew." Unearthing said knife, he selected the corkscrew from the array of blades and sunk it into the wine cork. Twisting it free, he listened to Abigail and felt his smile grow warmer.

"I don't know if people necessarily _try_ to be brave, but I'm glad you're not willing to give up. No matter what happens, I hope you'll never let your demons win – it can be the greatest form of revenge." Will was not overly experienced with his preaching, given how he tried to conceal his own ailment. He simply believed it was his burden to bear, and his alone. 

Pouring them both a glass, he handed Abigail her tumbler of wine before leaning back on his elbow. "Typically, people make a toast with this sort of thing. Got anything you want to throw out there, or are you just going to leave the corny sentimentality to me?"

Abigail sat and absorbed, genuinely enjoying just listening to Will. She was beginning to realise that maybe it was ok, despite everything, if she liked spending time with him. It was obvious that it made Will happy too. He was more relaxed, less awkward, and so was she. Abigail couldn't help but smile when she took a sip and found it was palatable. "To my mom? To the future? To us?" She was a little embarrassed that she'd said the last one.

Will's eyes crinkled warmly around the edges. "Sure," he agreed. "That all sounds nice." He lifted his glass in a salute of sorts. "Here's to all those things – because clearly, I'm not the best at coming up with my own toast." Taking a generous swallow of wine, Will watched Abigail as she remained closed off on her side of the tent. 

He reached for her then, sliding his hand over hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You seem nervous," he softly observed. "I'm not going to do anything... Not unless you want me to."

Abigail wasn't aware of her nervousness until he mentioned it, having been burying those kind of notions deep enough that she could ignore the possibility entirely. She had told herself she was only anxious because of the ashes scattering, but that was over now. Will's hand was warm on hers and his intuition was correct as always. She took another drink and tried to collect herself. "I uh...haven't decided yet." She told him, hoping to sound coy but concerned she just sounded scared.

Will frowned with guilt. He had admittedly been anticipating some form of intimacy, or at the very least, _progression_ from their earlier setback. Now he just felt filthy and impatient. Setting his wine off to the side, Will slowly crawled over to Abigail before having a seat alongside her. "Why don't we just start here?" he offered, slipping an arm around her waist and curling her into his flank. "I just want to be close to you. And somehow, I think you need to be close to someone, too. Today had a tone of finality that earlier days did not – you may feel alone now, Abigail, but I can promise you that that'll never be the case." Gently rubbing his palm between her shoulder blades, Will traced invisible patterns along her back. He hated potentially being the source of her discomfort. Abigail had already been through quite enough that day.

Abigail continued to sip her wine as she relaxed into his touch, focusing on his words and letting the sentiment fill her mind. She knew he was sincere, she was just nervous. They hadn't been intimate since before their time apart, and though they had mended the rift, they had both danced around it at Will's house. It's not like she hadn't thought about this – it was part of the reason she wanted this trip – but she hadn't wanted to initiate something and then be rejected. 

He seemingly hadn't wanted to rush her either but now here they were, with nothing to stop them but her decision… Which way she would go was a mystery to her even as she leaned into Will's body heat. Abigail unconsciously tilted her head so her neck was exposed – perhaps her body knew what it wanted better than she did.

With the alcohol heating his face, Will felt significantly warmer when Abigail leaned into his side. Brushing his fingers along her chin and nape, he felt a slight jolt of surprise when she bared her neck for him. Was she...? Unable to complete the thought, Will pressed his face into her hair, breathing her in as his left hand dipped along the curve of her flank. His thumb brushed the side of her breast and he quaked. 

Lightly ghosting his lips along her pulse, his freed hand now dipped down to push up between her thighs. Soft and firm in his movements, he began to grind his open palm into her heat, his heart stuttering as he traced his fingers along the hot fabric. This was wrong. Will had once vowed to be whatever Abigail needed, but in that moment, he couldn't ascertain whether this was for her or for _himself._ "More?" With visible difficulty, he halted his steady rubbing, if only to give Abigail the chance to clear her head and properly confirm or deny.

Abigail was caught off guard by how fast he was moving things. No doubt his lips on her neck turned her on but then suddenly he was teasing her. She made herself think – was this what she wanted? There was no denying, as wrong as it might be, that it was. His gentle dominance and what it did to her, reminded her of the night in the hotel and the way instead of fear, she had felt a thrill then too. Now was no different. Her pulse raced as he took control. She touched his cheek with a small hand and looked into his face. "More." She nodded, coaxing him closer for a kiss.

Upon Abigail's gentle tug, Will lowered his mouth to hers, almost tentative as he brushed a soft kiss to the corner of her lips. He wouldn't quite allow himself what he fully desired – not yet. With ragged breath in his lungs, Will took hold of Abigail's waist and maneuvered her onto his lap, encouraging her thighs to frame his hips as a dull, throbbing ache began to pulse beneath his zipper.

Grazing his teeth along her scar, Will pushed down on Abigail's hips and encouraged her to rock into his growing erection, his breath catching as he fumbled with the hem of her shirt. Finally, Will grew impatient and crashed his mouth into hers, tugging hard on Abigail's hair while rolling his hardness in between her open thighs. His hands trembled and swept down to skate beneath her shirt. 

Being this close to her was beginning to make Will dizzy. Abigail smelled warm and sweet, and as her eyes rose to his face, he felt his pulse begin to quicken. Carefully, he raised his left hand and drifted it along her flank, his breath feeling like knife points in his lungs as slowly, he cupped the side of her breast. He could see the bud of her nipple pressing against the cloth. "Get undressed," he lowly pleaded. There was almost something manic about him now, and Will's eyes were wild and blue as he managed to withdraw and return her dusky gaze.

Abigail rested her hands on Will's shoulders, arching towards him as his cool hands brushed the strip of bare skin he had exposed at her hips, between her yoga pants and her shirt. She could feel him hard beneath her already and it was both exhilarating and intimidating all at once. She obeyed, to an extent, quickly pulling off just her top and then reaching back down to slowly unbutton his plaid shirt. She didn't want to be alone in her nakedness and she shyly watched her own hands work.

Abigail bared her slender, blushing curves to him, and as she reached for the buttons on his flannel, Will had to chuckle. "You catch on quick," he teased. "I'll admit, I'm starting to look forward to what other surprises you might have for me." Abigail just smiled to herself, hoping she would live up to his expectations.

Quickly assisting in removing the bothersome garment, Will shrugged out of his shirt and edged his mouth into hers. With trembling fingers, he slid his hands up to her shoulders and took hold of her bra straps, his tongue glossing her bottom lip as he slowly, carefully peeled the clothing down over her breasts. He withdrew and felt overwhelmed with stinging heat at the sight of her. Mouth going slack, he brushed his thumb over her nipple and squeezed at the rigid protrusion, continuing to grind her down into his lap as his eyes flashed darkly beneath his lashes. As he rolled himself between her thighs, he could feel his cock straining impatiently against the stifling fabric.

Briefly, Will wondered if Abigail would enjoy masking her emotional pain with the physical. He, himself, could be known for indulging in such a feat, so after carefully wrapping a handful of her dark locks around his fist, he pulled her head back and yanked hard, ensuring that they gazed eye-to-eye while his lips hovered over her own. "I'm going to make you feel again.”

Momentarily distracted by Will’s bare chest, the muscles of his arms moving as he continued to undress her, Abigail was then caught once more in his kiss. She found herself moaning into his mouth as he slid his hands confidently over her body, making her shiver. She was trapped between his teasing lips and his insistent hardness pressing into her clit through her pants. When he tugged her hair, a weak sound tumbled out of her. His words weren’t even sexual and yet they were making her ache for him. She was spurred to action, grasping his face in her hands and kissing him more insistently while she ground herself down on him this time.

Will was somewhat surprised by her fervor. Initially, she'd seemed hesitant and unsure, but now her hips were rolling into his hardness. It ashamed him how much he wanted her, given just who and what she was to him. At first, Hannibal had planted the manipulative seeds of paternal love into his heart, but ever since their lustful lapse, those seeds had sprouted into something with a life of its own. It felt wrong to be aroused by someone he’d once accepted as his daughter – it felt _wrong_ to claw feebly at her back as she rocked her hips into his with slow, deliberate grinds, and yet it wasn't. He _knew_ it wasn't. 

Abigail's heart raced, nervous and desperately aroused all at once. She knew Will always thought this was bad, and somehow it turned her on even more, to imagine it dirty and wrong through his eyes. This was especially true now he had abandoned his worries and wasn't holding back anymore. She felt powerful, like he wanted her this much that he had caved and she rocked on him for some friction on her centre as much as to arouse him.

Abigail teased his cock until he rose completely for her, a shallow, harsh breath catching in Will’s throat as he managed to look her in the eye. As much as he knew he should deny his attraction to Abigail, there was no longer any way to overlook the pulsing, rock-hard arousal that was grinding urgently between her thighs. With his teeth gritting, Will gripped at her waist and pushed downward, forcing her soaking cunt to glide over the rigid bump of him over and over. “Abby, _fuck_ …” he choked out before swiftly reversing their positions. 

He fumbled with her yoga pants, his fingers jittery and trembling as he peeled them down around her knees. Sliding a hand beneath the waistband of her panties, Will palmed her heat and sucked a breath at just how ready she was for him. His fingers pressed against her entrance, not quite penetrating, but pushing deeply enough to feel the warm, needy pulsing against his fingers. It brought a responding tug from his own nether regions and he gripped at Abigail's chin, relishing in her soft pants as he brushed his thumb over her lips.

She passively allowed him to slide his hand down her panties. He was looking at her with pure lust, fingers teasing at her, and she gasped – it was relief in a way to have him touch her but not nearly enough.

Gently, he pressed a soft kiss to her mouth. "Do you think of me when you masturbate, Abigail?" Keeping his voice to a dark murmur, Will licked at her mouth and pushed his palm against her wetness. "When you're alone, do you think of my cock inside you?"

Abigail nodded. "I think about...about when you made me come." Abigail moaned quietly, "I imagine you talking to me." She whispered.

Her affirmation came then and Will lifted his eyes, dark and stormy. With his free hand maneuvering between them, he managed to peel off her panties and push two fingers up inside her wet, slippery heat. "I'll make you come again," he promised. Urging his mouth over hers, Will pulled his hand away to lower his body onto hers, tongue tangling with hers as he devoured her soft moans. 

Breaking the kiss with a sharp, quaking breath, Will pressed his forehead to hers and trembled. “Ever since you came back into my life, do you have any idea how many nights I’ve gone to bed with a hand curled between my legs? How many times I’ve avoided a visit just because I'm afraid of what I'll _do_ to you?” He breathed a soft, choking laugh. “I don’t want to be this way, Abigail. It’s like you own me without ever truly having me. I feel as if you’ve ruined me for anyone else…and I don’t know what to do.” Leaning over her, Will cupped her face before pressing his mouth firmly to hers. “I’m so fucked,” he whispered against her lips. “I know I should fight you, but I can’t…I _won’t_.” He throbbed between her legs, glassy-eyed and delirious with over-stimulation. "You're the one I want."

Abigail clutched at his arms, opening her body to him despite the clothes that remained between them. “Me too...” she whispered urgently. “I wanted you too, you know that. Even more now. You think I could ever give myself to anyone else now?! Why should we fight it, huh?” She demanded between kisses. She wanted to ask why he hated himself for it but was too afraid to ruin the mood. She _needed_ him not to regret this if it happened – it would kill her if he did. 

Will trembled. What if tonight wasn’t enough? What if after finally giving in to the debauched, erotic thoughts continuously swirling through his mind, it wouldn’t be _enough_ for either of them? Nodding feebly – God, could he ever say _no_ to Abigail Hobbs? – he leaned into her touch and kissed her fingers. "As long as you're sure..."

He reached between them and stroked himself through his pants, his teeth gritting each time he rubbed and squeezed at his pulsing erection. Will used his knuckles to simultaneously graze Abigail's clit, the sight of her pleasure being enough to drive him mad. Desperate, he began fussing with his pants, several sharp, fitful breaths catching in his throat as he struggled to kick them, as well as his boxers, off and onto the ground. Now eagerly latching his lips onto Abigail’s pulse, he burned a series of warm, wet kisses from her throat to the valley of her breasts. Nuzzling against her skin, he slid a hand between her legs and wrapped his mouth around her nipple, teasing the rigid protrusion with his tongue each time his fingers rubbed over her clit.

Pausing his actions long enough to admire Abigail's blushing nudity, Will panted and cupped her flushed cheeks, his lips brushing against hers in a soft, barely there caress. “Tell me how you want me,” he entreated. He would do anything for her – _fuck,_ he hated how foolish he was when it came to this girl. Though a part of him yearned to force her cheek into the ground and pound her into the bedding, he knew this was her first time, and he wanted it to be special for her. He could always be more aggressive whenever she was finally comfortable.

Abigail was wavering. She knew he wasn’t fully ok with this, she could feel his distance and it made her unease grow along with her arousal. It was like his body was into it but his mind was holding him back. She was suffocating under him. She halted their frantic pawing at each other and splayed her hands on his chest, forcing him to look at her. “I want you...for real.” She said, struggling to explain. “I want you to...to want this, to want me...not just do it anyway. You promised me before you weren’t going to do this. In the hotel?” She lowered her eyes, afraid her heightened emotions would make her cry. “I...I know I wouldn’t regret my first time being with you, but I _don’t_ want it to be something _you_ regret.” She silently pleaded with the universe that he wouldn’t reject her now. 

When Abigail halted their actions, Will nearly collapsed against her, his limbs trembling as he struggled to stop sliding his fingers between her thighs. Cheeks flushed and eyes dark, he lifted his gaze to the girl lying beneath him and felt his heart clench. She was hesitant...she was possibly hurt. "Of course," he whispered, gently sliding his hand along her cheek into her hair. "Of _course_ I do...there's nothing that I want more." Pressing a kiss to her freckled forehead, he brushed his thumb against her cheekbone and smiled. "I know that many wouldn't approve of our relationship, but it's not their decision – it's ours. It's yours and mine and in spite of my hesitation, I promise you that it's _only_ because I want you to be sure."

Expression shifting to that of a more lustful nature, Will curled his hand around Abigail's wrist and guided her down between his legs, a soft sound catching in his throat when he curled her fingers around his cock. "I want this," he huskily assured her. Pressing a kiss beneath her ear, he encouraged her to stroke and pull along his length. "I want _you,_ Abigail, and unless you tell me to stop, I'm going to be inside you." Propping himself up with one arm, Will loosely thrust between her fingers and brushed his lips against her own.

Abigail’s mouth fell open at the feel of his rock hard length in her hand. She wanted this so much, and as much as her stupid brain always told her otherwise, he was willing time and time again to prove he cared. As anxious as she was – that was only natural, surely? – Abigail was aware that his words were travelling right to the core of her. She leaned up to kiss at his jawline, asking for more. “I _am_ sure, Will, just...just fuck me.” She whined impatiently.

Will felt Abigail arch beneath him, her soft, breathy little noises causing a fire to lick low in his belly. Dipping his hand in between her legs, he carefully stroked along her throbbing slit with his calloused fingertips. “Look how wet you are for me, Abigail,” he whispered. “So ready to take me in…” Pushing two fingers into her cunt, he took Abigail by the chin and lightly lifted, allowing him to kiss her as he stroked and probed at her sensitive insides. His movements were deliberately glacial as he thumbed at her clit. With her excitement coating his fingers, Will's thrusts soon sounded akin to an obscene kiss, his free hand wrapping around her throat as she gasped and whimpered. "Shh-shh," he soothed. His hushing only seemed to make her wetter.

Before long, Will could feel her legs quivering as he drove his hand strongly between her thighs. "Are you going to be good for me, sweetheart?" He continued to stretch her nice and deep with his probing fingers.

“Mmhmm” Abigail managed to grit out, a vague response to his filthy words. The hollow of his cheek twitched as he halted his movements. 

Lifting Abigail upright, Will turned her around and pressed her backside against the stiff bar of his erection, his teeth grazing her pulse as he slid a hand between her legs. Gently biting down on the curve of her neck, he lowly asked, "Is this what you want?" Dipping two fingers back into her wet, greedy cunt, he licked at her scar tissue and fingered her at a steady rhythm. When he thought she might try and ride his fingers, he gave her bottom a firm swat. "Not yet," he commanded. He stroked himself in preparation, squeezing his eyes tightly closed as his breath began to grow shallow against her skin.

Soon, Abigail was ready to beg, heart pounding against the ground as he held her in place, hands grasping the sleeping bag beneath her as she fought not to squirm. She was quickly learning that she craved being his like this, having him take her. She could feel her orgasm building steadily and realised she had no idea if that was his intention yet or not. “Please...please Will...you’re going to make me come.” She whined in warning. His cock rubbed against her and she wondered what it was going to feel like inside her. The thought only pushed her closer to the edge....

At this point, Abigail was practically grinding her wetness into his arousal, her hips squirming as she made several soft, needy noises that jolted straight to his cock. Will flinched, his teeth grazing her ear as she continued to squirm and press into his lap. He knew it shouldn't be this way – Abigail deserved to see him for her first time, not have her face shoved into the bedding as if he were ashamed of her.

Disengaging with visible difficulty, Will rolled Abigail over and ran his palm along her stomach. His chest heaved and he drew her in against him, tugging on her legs until he wrapped them firmly around his hips. In that moment, he didn’t wish to be go slow; didn’t wish to allow her to dream of being with anyone other than himself. It was selfish. Oh _God,_ it was awful, but he couldn’t help how he yearned to make her forget everything but this moment. Grinding himself along her slit, Will claimed her mouth in a rough, hungry kiss that only deepened in its intensity, his tongue tasting hers as he jerked into her wet heat. The sensation made him cry out into her mouth.

Abigail didn’t have long to dwell on the lost sensation of his fingers before he pinned her beneath him and, it seemed with only as much gentleness as was absolutely necessary, slid himself inside her. She moaned along with him in a mix of pain and pleasure as she was filled for the first time. It didn’t hurt anything close to how she had worried it would, partly since she was so wet. They were having sex, simple as that. She vaguely thought about how it had been this huge deal in her mind and now there they were, Will buried in her as natural as the kiss they were already sharing. 

Pinning Abigail’s wrists high above her head, Will began to gruffly move inside her, his savage murmurs being muffled by their kiss as he licked and nipped at her lips. It had been a long time coming. Each sultry glance, or low, muffled affirmation – it all amounted to this moment. As much as he wished to be gentle for her, he couldn't seem to keep his fingers from bruising or his teeth from biting.

It didn’t take long for the sensation to feel good, as Abigail’s body remembered how aroused she had already been, and his teeth grazed her sensitive skin. She was his. She clung to him with her legs and let him take her, his hold on her firm but his thrusts careful in a perfect balance. It was intoxicating to be held down and fucked. She explored her own responses and was quick to make them known, whining and crying out in pleasure whenever it felt particularly good. 

With each harsh movement, Will felt Abigail squeeze his body between her thighs, her back arching and her lips parting as long, drawn-out whines escaped her lips. He loved seeing her in this way – desperate, helpless, wanton, and _his._ There was something so primal claiming her in this way, all teeth and tongue and desperation. Every time Abigail moaned, Will would punctuate it with several harsh, brisk jerks of his cock. She jolted against the bedroll as he moved, his breath warming her face as he hovered his gasping mouth over hers.

She felt so warm and pleasant and _tight._ Finally managing to maintain eye contact, Will's breath grew ragged as he lowered a hand to squeeze and rub at Abigail’s swollen, sensitive clit. “No one could ever fuck you the way I do,” he hissed at her, now increasing the rough strokes of his thumb as he pounded into her with deep, strenuous thrusts. “Tell me I’m right – tell me you only want to be fucked by me.”

Will wasn't typically a possessive man, but in that moment, Abigail was pure light shining beneath his fingertips, warming him and sending him to a plane of existence he'd never thought possible. He didn't ever want this feeling to end – he didn't ever want Abigail to realize she was better off without him. And as he gazed down at her beauty and her trembling frame, Will knew he was one-hundred percent, undeniably fucked.

Being so engulfed by him took over all of Abigail’s senses. The scent of his cologne, the taste of his lips, his low voice murmuring filth, and his cock deeper inside her than anything she had ever felt. Her whole body was subject to his taking her apart, her entire existence in that moment reduced to being pleasured by Will Graham. There was nothing outside of the space taken up by them. “I’m yours, Will…fuck, I’m all yours.” She moaned breathlessly, her mind unable to concentrate on anything but what he was doing between her legs. She wanted to come for him, wanted to give him that, to _experience_ that. She thought of that and that alone, that she was surely going to come on his dick, as his fingers only helped make it happen. 

“You’re mine,” Will lowly agreed, crashing his mouth into hers as his body hummed with the need for release. Her cunt clenched around him then, and a low, rumbling growl caught between their kiss as his cock began to pulse. “Abby,” he rasped, now burying his face into her throat. “Abby, I…I’m gonna…” Unable to finish, he found himself erratically thrusting into her warmth, his teeth sinking into her neck in order to quiet his own cries. Sharp, ecstatic movements overcame him and he encouraged Abigail to fall with him, his hands tilting her hips in order to ensure his cock grazed her clit each time he rammed into her slick wetness. 

Abigail couldn’t even sense the ground beneath her. She was weightless, suspended in time as her orgasm built within her. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream, breath coming in harsh pants as Will took her right to the edge with his fingers. It was right there, and his fevered pounding into her drove her over the edge of a truly intense climax. The sound of her loud, ecstatic cries eventually found its way out of her as she came hard. She throbbed around him, shuddering as it went on and on through her whole body. It was different with something inside her to squeeze, and she barely knew her own name after a few seconds. 

With a sharp inhalation, Will’s body tensed before he collapsed atop her own, his labored breathing warming Abigail’s skin as he began to press a series of warm, artless kisses across her neck and breasts. He lifted his head to look at her then, his eyes glassy as he studied her flushed skin and full, sensual mouth. A sense of giddiness overcame him and he kissed her, cupping her cheeks and angling into her lips before withdrawing to make sure she was alright. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, lightly stroking the marks on her neck that were beginning to bruise. “And yet…I’m not sorry. If I’d denied you again, I know I’d still want you.”

She was so beautiful. It pained him to realize just how much he cared for her – every stroke against her skin burned him, and the soft, delicate way her breasts lifted with breath made him ache in a deep, indescribable way. So much so that he felt compelled to speak. “I know you’re not my first, Abigail, but…I hope you’ll be my last,” he whispered. It was fucking unfair of him to tell her what could potentially lead to her heart being shattered, but he was selfish and needed her more than ever.

When Abigail was finally aware of Will again, he was caressing her bare skin and lavishing her with kisses. “I’m not sorry, not at all.” She said with a sated smile, voice hoarse from screaming her release. This man _worshipped_ her, protected her, took care of her… _and_ could make her feel like this. It was almost unbelievable to her. His words made her heart flutter and she never wanted to leave this tent. 

There was a slight scratchiness to Abigail’s voice, and Will lifted his eyes, brushing his thumb along her lips as he kept his forehead pressed close to hers. Her breath was shallow and unsteady, each exhalation warming his own lips. Even with the alcohol in his system beginning to ebb, Will felt nothing but warmth and longing as he held her against him, eventually turning them onto their sides. Reverently, Will allowed his free hand to trace along her spine, then began to stroke along Abigail’s thigh, his gaze soft and tender as he committed each curve and contour to memory. 

"I'm glad," he whispered. A lump formed in his throat, and he pressed a kiss to her neck. "Was I too rough?" He took note of the slight marks along her pale skin, and guiltily, he brushed his lips across a particularly red scratch. He had never been with a virgin before, and he hoped she wasn't lying for the sake of keeping him happy.

Abigail sighed in satisfaction. “No, it was perfect.”  She brushed his curls off his forehead with such affection, enjoying the slow ease of their cuddling. She knew she would probably have the odd hickey and be a little sore, but it had been exactly what she wanted; and she was already sure that she would relish being reminded of today. “Was it...ok for you?” She asked in a small voice, hoping she wasn’t alone.

With a boyish smile, Will leaned into her soft touch and pressed a kiss to the freckles on her forehead. Her tone sounded hushed, uncertain, and Will withdrew long enough to cup her face in his hands, surrendering to complete eye contact.

"It was more than okay," he whispered, offering her a reassuring smile. "I said I wanted you to be my last, and I meant that. It's so easy to find someone to drown in, physically, but it's _not_ easy to find someone who touches your very soul." Will felt his chest ache at the realization of just _how_ much she meant to him. "I want to teach you everything," he whispered. _“Show_ you everything...be whatever you need."

Abigail flushed at such emphatic praise, her emotions open and raw after such intimacy. Still, she couldn’t deny she knew exactly what he meant. She had nothing to compare it to but still she was fully aware of the fact that that was _not_ just regular sex. “Glad it wasn’t just me.” She teased him awkwardly and pondered his other words. Perhaps he meant them more generally but Abigail was intrigued about what he might want to ‘teach’ her. She leant forward to catch his lips, her silent assent that she would be a willing student.

Will clutched at her shoulders, gripping at her naked skin and anchoring her firmly against him. He couldn’t let her go. Even if he wanted to, he _couldn’t,_ and as her mouth urged more strongly into his, he encouraged her to recline back into the pillows. The firelight streamed in through the tent and lit Abigail like a glowing beacon – a lighthouse that led him home through the darkest of storms. In that moment, he felt warm and complete. In that moment, he felt whole.

"I want to show you everything," he said again. Will didn’t know what he was proposing, exactly, but with a fire in his eyes and a stirring in his chest, he slipped a hand between her legs and rubbed along her soaked, sensitive slit, his thumb circling her clit as he allowed the pressure to build. Each time Abigail’s hips lifted, he responded by pushing his fingers in to the hilt, twisting and angling them into her slick cunt. “I need you to come again,” he whispered firmly, now curling his fingers so that they stroked, rubbed, and probed her nice and deep. Bringing his lips to hover over her own, he dipped his tongue into her mouth.

She could have kissed him forever but then he stopped and looked at her with storms raging in his dark blue eyes. Abigail's gaze locked onto his as she let him lay her back and begin to arouse her once more. He was even more gorgeous like this – wrecked and intent on doing as he wanted with her. This was the kind of thing she lay in bed and imagined. It was even better in reality, her heart racing as he touched and fingered her with such skill that they both knew she would give him what he needed. She needed it too, a desperate, fretful desire for this orgasm filling her and making it hard to breathe as she bucked on his hand. 

The soft, breathy noises Abigail made emboldened Will, and as she arched into his thrusting fingers, he covered her gasping mouth with his, muffling her soft moans as he pleasured her. When she’d been in the throes of her orgasm, Abigail had looked so peaceful and sated, and he’d never before seen such pure contentment in her eyes. He never wanted to see her look sad and broken again.

Claiming her mouth, he sighed into the kiss. Now pressing his forehead to hers, Will curled his fingers deeper inside of her, groaning as her tightness squeezed and throbbed around his thrusting digits. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to stop,” he warned. “When I touch you, I just…I don’t see bad things anymore. I just see you. You’re all I ever think about.” His tongue glossed her own as his thumb tightly circled her clit. Abigail had to be close. He could feel sporadic little spasms as he diligently stroked her insides.

"Is this...what you think about?" She moaned, her confidence in their play growing as she got drunk with want. Her approaching climax making her wanton and bold.

Her breathless question stirred a fire in him, and Will took hold of her chin, his free hand diligently pumping between her thighs. "Among other things," Will lowly agreed. "Before we were intimate, I would purposely touch you just to feel your skin on mine – I needed that touch, and I _needed_ that torment, and at the end of the day, I would touch myself with the memory of how you’d felt beneath my fingertips.” Entranced by the erotic way her lips parted and her back arched, Will twisted his fingers inside her more strongly, desperate to see her fall over the edge. “I just want you to come,” he pleaded.

Will was so painfully kind and yet so wonderfully filthy. Abigail was entranced by him and thought distantly of him getting himself off to this moment in the future. “Yesss…make me come, please make me come.” She whined. Will’s steady, coaxing ministrations combined with his commanding, needy words were making Abigail dizzy with arousal and she couldn’t help but shatter for him a second time. She clenched around his fingers as she came, moans muffled as she buried her face into his chest. 

Abigail's words were soft and kittenish, and a shiver rolled down Will’s spine, her face burying into his bare chest as her gasps caught against his skin. Knotting his fingers through her hair, Will tugged her free of hiding so that he could witness every flicker of emotion – every quiver, every gasp, every moan. "I want to _see_ you," he huskily reminded her. Not relinquishing his tight hold on her locks, he thrust his fingers into her orgasm until she practically wilted in his arms.

Her nails dug into his forearm as she found it hard to take any more stimulation. “Oh my god, Will...stop...” She mumbled sleepily.

"That's a good girl," Will whispered. Pressing a soft kiss to her mouth, he drew her in to rest beneath his chin. As they lay there in dizzy afterglow, he sucked his soiled fingers and felt his stomach flip. Abigail was his. She was _his,_ and if she would allow him the pleasure, he intended to help her explore herself in any way she desired.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies once again for how long this took to update. This chapter is basically pure smut but we're pretty sure we don't need to apologise for that ;)
> 
>  **WARNING** \- the art in this chapter is _very NSFW_ \- credit to my collab partner http://musicboxmemories.tumblr.com/post/167226334936/will-x-abigail-inspired-by-halfhardtorocks-the

When Will crept into his house that morning, he shushed his eagerly snuffling dogs and stepped around them to head down the hall. He'd had Abigail for two days now – two wonderful, blissed out days – and he'd decided to finally be smart about their shift in intimacy. Carefully stepping into his room, he found Abigail lying in their shared bed and smiled. Sitting alongside her, he fondly traced her bare shoulder and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Abby, baby, can you get up, please? I have something for you," he whispered. Nuzzling into her scar, he dipped his hand beneath the sheets and gently squeezed her breast. He loved touching her – with his mouth, fingertips, everything – and still felt drunk with want at the very sight of her body.

Abigail squirmed in protest at being woken, burrowing into the bedcover as much as into Will. His touch was nice, but his hand was much colder than her snuggled-up body. “Is it pancakes?” She moaned sleepily, smiling as she remembered why she was in his bed and why he just called her ‘baby’. They were together now...and everything was better for it. They were both less fretful in the day and slept well at night, ever since their camping trip had sealed their love.

Chuckling into her skin, Will pressed a kiss beneath her ear and shook his head. "No, not pancakes, but I could always fire up the griddle for you." Placing the pharmacy bag beside her, he explained, "I figured we needed to start being smart about all this. I know we were reckless our first time, but I got you some morning after pills, and...well....some protection for me, too. If something were to happen, we would both be in a lot of trouble."

Truthfully, Will wanted nothing more than to have a family, but given Abigail's present situation, he knew a baby would be far from ideal. Not to mention, the Bureau could then easily discern their illicit relationship. Abigail spent the most time with him out of everyone else.

Abigail was quickly alert when he brought her back to reality. She did some quick calculations in her head, panicking for a moment. She figured the chances of her getting pregnant these last couple of days were thankfully small, but she knew it was never impossible. Biting her lip worriedly, she moved to sit up and looked at his face, nodding slightly. “We’ve been pretty dumb, huh?” She pulled the bag towards her and took out the box, removing the pill and information leaflet right away. Without any hesitation, she quickly swallowed the thing with some water from the nightstand. “Sorry. I didn’t ever get on birth control because...no need.” She shrugged, feeling a little stupid for being so reckless, and so very _young_.

Will noted the spark of alarm in Abigail's eyes, and was quick to place a hand on her thigh and reassuringly rub her soft skin. He kissed her forehead and assured her, "It'll be fine, sweetheart, and no matter what you might think, this is _not_ your fault. I'm sorry for not thinking this through more responsibly. I've called in sick, so we at the very least have all morning..."

Abigail looked sheepishly up at him. “You didn’t have to do that...but since you did, I think I really _do_ want pancakes.” She smirked, knowing she was wrapping Will around her finger and still finding it so novel, that she couldn’t help but take advantage. Truthfully she felt a little...less than her best after a late night and having just woken up. She wanted to shower, brush her teeth and then see what else she could coax him into doing…

Will smiled, gently curling a hand around the back of her neck before pressing a kiss to her forehead. In a pompous, over the top voice he declared, "If the lady wants pancakes, then pancakes the lady shall have. Did you want anything special on them?" Pressing another kiss to her forehead, Will withdrew enough to regard her eyes. "And I promise I'm not missing much. Truth be told, I've needed a couple mental break days for a while now, so this will hopefully be good for the both of us."

Abigail wrapped her slender arms around his neck and hugged him. Will smelled so good, she often struggled not to actually bury her nose in his shoulder and sniff hard when he held her. This was no exception. She settled for gently breathing him in and then pulling back, anticipating how they might spend his ‘mental break day’. She climbed out of bed to head for the bathroom. “I like it here.” She said out of the blue, surprising even herself with her candour as the thought slipped easily from her lips. It seemed the more time she spent with Will Graham, the more her guard just fell away.

"Yeah?" Will tried not to sound so pleased, though he couldn't prevent the shy, almost boyish smile that crossed his lips. "I'm relieved. This is the first time I've ever had a permanent house guest, and a female one at that, so I wasn't entirely sure what to do to accommodate you. And living out here amongst the elements, there really isn't all that much in the way of excitement... I'm sure women your age tend to prefer community opposed to isolation." Will was quite the opposite. It wasn't until he'd met Abigail that he'd realized how truly _lonely_ he was. And as much as he was loath to admit it, Eldon Stammets had been right – he really _was_ reaching for Abigail, and now that he had, he couldn't see himself pulling away, even if the rest of the world condemned them.

Abigail stopped in the doorway to consider what he’d said. “I only ever knew life in one ‘community’,” She made air quotes, “and they all decided I was a murderer without a second thought. I like it here with _you.”_ She added firmly. She was deep in the honeymoon phase and too young to even think about reining it in. She never wanted to leave this house again. Hannibal might have thought she needed a father figure, but really she needed someone to just let her be herself again; someone who didn’t try to keep her a child at nineteen.

Will twisted his mouth. "People can be quick to judge," he agreed. "Being in the public spotlight puts all sorts of pressures and assumptions on a person, but I want you to know that I'll never turn on you. What happened was _not_ your fault." Lingering awkwardly, he added, "I'll, uh...I'll get some whipped cream." He flushed. "Uh...for the pancakes. If you want some to go with breakfast, that is. I'll take my time so that you can shower as long as you wish."

Abigail giggled and wandered off. It was adorable how easily embarrassed Will got about sex stuff in the light of day, when he was so comfortable having his way with her.

After she was refreshed and dressed – or as dressed as she planned on being that day in sweatpants and a top – she found Will down in the kitchen. After ruffling the fur of the dogs who were interested, she couldn’t resist sidling her body up to his as he cooked. She hugged him around the waist and leant her cheek between his shoulder blades. “Hi.” She murmured.

With a fond smile tugging at his lips, Will gently squeezed the hands interlocked around his waist and leaned into her touch, never ceasing in his task as he lightly stroked her fingers. "Hi to you, too," he softly said. "You smell nice... I suppose the products I picked actually worked out. I, for one, had no idea just how many things there were to choose from in the women's section. With men, we just have the scent of pine or generic to choose from. Much easier." With a chuckle, he turned his head and peered at her over his shoulder. "Pancakes are almost done. You timed this perfectly."

Abigail smiled warmly up at his profile. He looked as happy as she felt and it was hard to think about where they had started. Not to mention he was gorgeous (and apparently hers). “I think it’s coconut.” She agreed shyly. “But whatever you smell like, it’s amazing.” She added honestly. Will’s scent had been something she had noticed was attractive even in the beginning.

"It's nothing fancy," he said, a little sheepish as he flipped their pancakes onto a neighbouring plate. "I actually get cologne each year from the same colleague, so I haven't had to buy my own in years."

Abigail gripped him tighter to inhale deeply at the back of his neck for emphasis, and all at once, Will drew a sharp breath. "You shouldn't do that," he warned. Not unless she wanted to be bent over the breakfast table. Flushing at the thought, Will turned and handed her a plate while their eyes locked. "I'm sensitive there," he explained. Which was true – he was sensitive _anywhere_ on his neck, and he felt certain that he was now flushed all the way down to his chest. "Did you, uh...want to take a seat?"

It was so obvious, Abigail fought not to smile smugly at how she was clearly affecting Will. “Sorry…” She said, sounding like she was anything but. Sitting down with her plate, she began to slowly eat, eyes barely leaving his blushing face as she dragged pancake off her fork with her lips. She swallowed. “I was only cuddling you.” She was deliberately feigning innocence now, and trying not to laugh.

"I think our definitions of ‘cuddling’ differ quite a bit," Will said, though he wasn't displeased. "That's like saying I dipped my hand into your panties just to keep my fingers warm." Finally, a glint of amusement crossed his eyes, and he took his own plate before joining her at the table.

Abigail gazed at him, the image of his hand suddenly shoved into her panties throwing her off for a moment.

"Perhaps the birth control idea was a bad one, seeing how we may never leave this house again," Will said. His blush had finally subsided, but he still shifted in his seat with pent-up tension. For someone who claimed inexperience, she was certainly good at getting him riled up.

Abigail took a sip of juice. “Well...I would at least have to leave the house to go see the doctor. After that who cares?” She shrugged playfully. It seemed they were both goading each other to see who would crack. As much as she kind of wanted him to win, and knew that he undoubtedly would, she wasn’t going to just back down – where was the fun in that?

Eating his breakfast without truly tasting, Will returned his eyes to Abigail's face. "We wouldn't have to stay indoors. My land's vast...and there's also the car. We could go anywhere." Will wasn't so certain he'd enjoy sex while hidden in the public eye, but he also disliked the thought of keeping Abigail cooped up like a secret. He wanted to be open with his affections for her, but for now, he knew it would be unwise to do so.

Clearing his throat, he settled on, "Even if you saw a doctor, I'm pretty sure you're forgetting you'd need a _ride_ to the facility. Those are a lot of stoplights to sit through, you know." Will spared Abigail a brief glance, his eyes falling to her mouth before he looked up into her eyes again. "Undoubtedly, you'd be a little late to that appointment." Despite his rather vanilla history, Will had briefly been more daring in college. All appetites that had laid dormant were now resurfacing, and he hoped that Abigail wasn't putting on a front just to appease him.

An involuntary shudder ran through Abigail as such filthy insinuations issued forth from Will’s pretty mouth. Jesus, just thinking about what he was so calmly proposing – what he might _do_ to her – was making her feel too warm for the room. She knew her cheeks must be pink and she studied the patterns in her syrup, trying to come up with a response. She looked up at him, infusing as much dumb innocence into her wide-eyed stare as she could. “I don’t know what you mean? Wouldn’t we just leave earlier to be on time?” She tried her best not to smirk at her own transparent acting.

When Abigail looked at him with those wide, faux innocent blue eyes, a low pulsing began to throb beneath his zipper. Chewing the inside of his cheek, Will inhaled through his nose and leaned back in his chair. "I pride in being a safe driver," he lowly began, "and if my fingers are inside of you, I'll have to drive _much_ slower." The thought of pleasuring her – of having her throb and flex around his seeking fingers had him biting his cheek until he tasted blood. He knew that in the past, he had usually been the recipient of pleasure, but in this instance, he wasn't interested in getting off. Or at least, not until Abigail had.

Abigail was close to defeat, and it was a miracle she stifled most of the sound she made as he painted that picture. “That…” She swiped a dot of sugary syrup from the corner of her mouth. “That doesn’t sound very safe for anyone.” She sucked on her lower lip, thinking about whether they could even _do_ that. Maybe she could wear a dress and no panties…? Oh goddddd this was turning her on. Horny at breakfast, well, that was new.

"I suppose it's not," Will huskily agreed. He watched her chew her lip, remembering how her teeth had sunk into his shoulder the night before. "As I've said, there are plenty of stoplights. I can always practice safe driving by only touching you then. But of course, that'd also mean a delayed orgasm since most red lights aren't terribly long." His smile grew wolfish. "A parking lot might allow us more time." Will hadn't been in the backseat of a car in years, and the thought of Abigail pinned beneath him, clawing up his back as he drove into her tight, wet cunt had him reeling. "Are you sure you don't need that appointment now?" he rasped.

Abigail was breathing too fast, mouth falling open at his obscene suggestions, unable to hide what he was doing to her any longer. The thought of him secretly teasing her more and more at every red light made her _ache_ for him. She wondered how long she could take it. Shaking her head slightly she began. “I don’t...think...I can wait that long.” She fixed her intense gaze on Will’s, noticing how dark with lust his eyes were. Was this a sex dream...? “I think I need someone to take a look at me now...I don’t feel so good.” She purred, attempting to play along and not even sure if that sounded sexy.

With a hint of pride, Will could see Abigail's aloof expression crumble as her cheeks flushed and her soft, modest breasts began to heave. Her plea came as somewhat of a surprise, but it didn't take long for him to fall into her charade. Sliding his chair in toward her own, Will took hold of Abigail's ankles and brought her feet up to rest on his thighs, now parting her legs while observing her with his dark, riveting eyes. "Tell me what needs my attention," he whispered. "Are you not feeling good here?" Lifting a hand, Will laid it over her heart, then paused briefly to rub her nipple through the fabric. "Or perhaps here?" Trailing his touch down lower and lower, Will halted right at her stomach, pressing back upward since he knew that being so close, and yet _so far_ had to be torturing her.

The shock of Will coming over to her like a predator had Abigail watching him with bated breath. Caught in his gaze while he teased her. Even though they were playing the game _she_ started, these were his rules now. As he skimmed his touch over each part of her, she shook her head, laying back in her chair patiently, just hoping he would get to the good stuff.

With a quirk of his mouth, Will finally dipped his hand down between her legs, grinding his open palm into her clothed sex while never taking his eyes off her. "How about _here?”_

“Mmm.” The moan escaped her lips before she could think about it. “Yeah, I feel funny there…” She breathed, concealing a smirk as she looked up at him challengingly.

"I suppose I'd better take a closer look then," Will whispered, bringing her heels to rest on his lap as slowly, he began sliding her panties off and up along her legs. Discarding the dampened fabric, he lowered himself to his knees and pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, now nuzzling into her warm, wet heat as he gripped at her waist. The headiness of her arousal was beginning to making him dizzy. Tracing his tongue along her slit, Will tilted her hips and immersed himself in her tight wetness, devouring her with an eagerness that belied his earlier ruse.

He was beginning to feel as though this would never be enough. With his stubble rubbing along Abigail's smooth thighs, Will paused long enough to regard her with his dark, hooded gaze. "Perhaps you need another method to return to good health?" He rubbed himself through his pants, now stooping once more to press a kiss to her throbbing heat.

With Will wasting no time in flicking his tongue over her clit, Abigail let her head fall back on the chair, moaning wantonly. After a few minutes he pulled away and she whimpered at the loss of his expert stimulation. She looked down at him and knew exactly what he meant. Her little game had gone from zero to one hundred so well, though, that she was compelled to keep playing it. “What…” She swallowed. “What do you suggest?” She said quietly, heart pounding so loud she thought he could probably feel it.

Will didn't answer right away. He slowly circled her clit with his thumb, intent on keeping her on the brink of orgasm. With her trembling thighs hugging his face, he pressed a kiss to her skin with his soiled lips, then slowly withdrew again to regard her. His lips twitched into a guileful smile. Now taking hold of Abigail's waist, Will pulled her off the chair and onto his lap, ensuring that her legs locked around his hips.

He palmed himself again, taking care to simultaneously stimulate her with his knuckles. "You're going to ride me," he whispered in her ear. Gently nipping at the lobe, he trailed a series of wet, burning kiss along her jaw, then harshly claimed her mouth. He sucked at her bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth as he fumbled for the condom in his back pocket.

Abigail was desperate for him, fumbling to free his cock from his clothing just enough. They had only done this a handful of times but she already loved the feeling of him so hard as she stroked him, knowing it would be inside her soon.

Will glossed his tongue over her bottom lip, growling softly as she pulled him free of his pants. His hands began to shake, and with impatient, brisk little movements, he tore the wrapper. She broke their kiss, leaning back just enough that he could put the condom on to see how he did it.

Will faltered a moment, cheeks flushed and eyes wild as he arched and pressed up into her stroking fingers. His cock ached and strained, but he refused to come this way. Finally pushing Abigail's hands aside (and with visible difficulty), Will rolled the condom down over his length, his hands then going to the small of her back to draw her in closer.

Abigail needed little provocation. When he was ready, she didn’t even hesitate, shifting so she could guide him into her. She slid into his lap, her slick cunt sinking down around him as the breath left his lungs. Her mouth fell open in a long moan as their eyes locked, both savouring that first moment of him filling her. Jaw clenching, a responding throb went through Will’s cock, and his fingers dug into her waist as she began rocking into his lap. Abigail wasn’t all that sure what to do, but instinct and the desire to come soon had her grinding her hips, toes only just pressing onto the kitchen floor.

Will became entranced by her reactions – each soft, pleading sound and needy twitch of her body – and as she got a feel for sliding up and down the length of him, he pressed his thumb to her clit and began to rub. "That's it," he whispered, his lips hovering over her own. "Just like that..." Tilting his hips, he fed her with the rest of his cock, a low groan catching in his throat as she rose and fell against him. Any time she came down, he would jerk upward, ensuring that he penetrated her nice and deep. Pressing his hand into the small of her back, Will encouraged Abigail to grind down into his lap more strongly, causing her sensitive clit to be kissed and rubbed by both his thumb and cock.

When he started playing with her, fucking her harder, she shuddered with the jolt of pleasure. Abigail clutched at Will as she rode him with more and more enthusiasm, her hands tangling in his hair before digging into his shoulders and back again, causing him to snarl softly. She dragged her mouth over his and Will nipped at her bottom lip, though when she pitched her head back, he suddenly took a fistful of her hair and yanked her back into his line of vision. "Don't you look away from me," he commanded. "I want to see your face when you come."

Still she felt at his mercy, despite her position, and it was utterly thrilling. Abigail was riding his cock because he had instructed her too, nay demanded it, and that was deliciously filthy. The day or time meant nothing to her lust clouded mind as she was lost in the sensations he was giving. “Yes…” She encouraged him breathlessly, barely even aware she was speaking and not simply whining with need. “Oh god, yes...Will...please...” She babbled, hips bucking in desperate need.

Will realized that neither could take much more. Roughly wrenching her down beneath him onto the cold tile floor, he wrapped her legs around his waist and began to drive in between her trembling thighs. "Fuck," he swore. She felt so good and so _tight,_ and as the pounding of his heart and the low, obscene sounds from their fucking reached his ears, he continued to hold tightly to her hair, his teeth gritting as he gave several firm, forceful thrusts that jolted her against the flooring.

When she found herself being suddenly manhandled onto her back, Abigail shivered. Being sandwiched between the heat of Will’s body and the cold surface made her skin tingle. The hard floor was almost painful on her shoulders and hips as he fucked her against it, but she was too far gone to care. She cried out over and over and he took her closer and closer to release. “Will…make me come...” She whined pleadingly, grinding into his thrusts.

Abigail’s sharp cries caught against his ear and emboldened him, causing Will to drive more fiercely between her trembling thighs. He felt her body react every time he bumped her clit, and with ragged breath, he pulled back enough so that he could gaze into her hooded eyes. “I’m not coming until you do,” he promised, grasping hard on her hair as he used his free hand to mercilessly rub and toy with her sensitive bud. Hovering his mouth over hers, he groaned each time her cunt massaged his cock and shuddered at the need for his own release, feeling it rapidly approach while she arched into his manic thrusts.

Seeing Will so dominant like this made Abigail moan. She didn’t have time to think, such was his command of her body as he practically forced her to her release. Regardless, her mind was empty save for the excruciating need to do so. “Will...gonna come…ohhh god.” She babbled desperately until her orgasm crashed through her, hard, leaving her shaking and crying out. She grew increasingly boneless and sated, nothing more than his to use, as he continued to pound into her.

Abigail spasmed around him, arching sharply off the floor as Will clenched his teeth and rode her harshly into the tile. His bangs fell into his eyes as he finally came undone. With a shudder, his lower back tightened, and then he pumped erratically in between her thighs, his body collapsing atop her own as his cock pulsed and released.

Pressing his face into her scarred throat, Will groaned and curled his fingers through her hair, breathing heavily as a soft chuckle rumbled low in his chest. "We might need to pace ourselves," he teased. "I don't think we have _nearly_ enough condoms at the rate we're going..."

Abigail lay for a moment, sprawled and panting, as she came back to herself. The cool tiles felt good, soothing her heated skin as the reality of external sensations finally broke through. She squirmed a little beneath Will, knowing she might be a little stiff from their less-than-comfortable location. She chuckled dazedly. “We can always get more, or else you can take me to the doctor sooner rather than later.” She teased.

Cradling her head beneath his palm, if only to allow her more comfort, Will's eyes crinkled warmly around the edges, and he stooped to press a slow, drugging kiss to her mouth. "Guess you got me there," he agreed. "Maybe I'll take you tomorrow after work? I have lectures until three, but I'm sure Jack can spare me until six."

“Sounds fine to me.” Abigail reached up to steal another kiss. “At least you’re not going to work now.” She looked coyly up at him. There was no chance they would get anything done today.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second helping of shameless smut ;)

Will was exhausted. Around 4 a.m., he'd found himself erect and had (with little provocation) convinced Abigail to ride him until the problem was taken care of. Afterward, he'd repaid her by going down on her, and then had managed to glean a couple hours of sleep before realizing he was running late. And now that he was preparing to start his lesson, he instantly regretted his newly insatiable libido.

With a sigh, he attempted a look of professionalism as he set up the classroom projector. His students were waiting patiently, some pausing to whisper at his disheveled appearance and blatant tardiness. It was no secret that many believed he was an alcoholic – and for good reason – so the looks exchanged were clearly pertaining to his liquid vice rather than his newest addiction.

“Good morning,” he sullenly greeted. “If you could all please direct your attention toward the screen, we can begin in just a moment.” Will stumbled over to his desk, then flipped open his laptop, trying to ignore the whispers as he set up the pending slideshow. A victim of blunt force trauma appeared on the screen. Directing his gaze out toward the many rows, he finally focused on the blank overhead wall. “Would anyone like to wager a guess as to how this woman was killed? Take note of the markings on both her forehead and neck.”

A student raised their hand. “There are ligature marks,” she offered, “so she appears to have been strangled.”

“She was choked into unconsciousness,” Will agreed, “but it ultimately wasn’t what killed her.”

Abigail paused outside the lecture hall’s back door, the one that led right to the top of the seating without having to walk across the floor. For a moment, she listened to Will’s muffled voice as he explained a case to his students, and almost chickened out. No, she had gotten this far – sneaking a look at Will’s class schedule, making her own way here, avoiding running into anyone who knew her, and even stealing a regulation academy t-shirt so as not to arouse much suspicion in the other students. She had to go through with it. Even if it didn’t exactly _work,_ it would still be funny. 

Her heart was pounding out of her chest as she opened the door and snuck inside. Stepping quietly down the stairs to an empty aisle seat near-ish the front, she sat down, ostensibly trying not to disturb anyone. She smiled apologetically to the girl next to her and quickly pulled out a notebook and pen from her bag. Her disguise as a latecomer was perfectly thought out, and she turned to gaze at the projector with a tiny smile on her face, very deliberately not making eye contact with Will.

Will only briefly glanced in her direction. Professor life brought along many not-so-surprising instances, and tardiness was one of them. He continued on with his lecture without realizing who she was, switching to the next slide to show a different vantage point of the body.

"The mark on her head," a student finally spoke up. "She was hit with something, so that's what killed her."

Will canted his head. “That’s right,” he agreed, “she was ultimately killed by blunt force trauma. At a glance, it appears to be strangulation, but that merely rendered the victim unconscious. Cranial bleeding is what led to her death.” By this point, Will was beginning to notice a few errant whispers. The newcomer was clearly drawing quite a bit of attention. Seeking her out in the darkly lit room, he finally honed in on the face he'd be able to recognize in a crowd of one million.

Feeling momentarily winded, Will clutched at the podium and swallowed low in his throat. Was she _trying_ to distract him, or was she merely observing? Not only was Abigail wearing the traditional cadet's uniform, but she'd even brought a _notebook._ Uncertain of what game she was trying to play, Will decided to continue with his lecture.

"Can anyone tell me about the suck marks on the victim's neck?" he asked, indicating the projector once more. "Not how they got there, but rather, _why_ they're there?" Will once more directed his gaze out over the classroom, but this time he sought Abigail's eyes, his fingers drumming frenetically against the podium.

Abigail finally, slowly met his eyes and she took it as a personal triumph that she managed to hold her nerve. She wasn’t sure if he was furious or playing along but she absolutely couldn’t resist. She crossed one leg over the other in an attempt to draw his attention to what she was wearing _with_ her stolen top.

The drumming against the podium stopped. Will remained rigid, although a tight smile lifted his lips when Abigail leaned back in her seat, her legs crossing with such a slow, provocative motion that his gaze drifted downward. The sight of small, cotton panties peeked out beneath her skirt, and he touched his tongue to the corner of his mouth. Very well. It seemed that she'd come to play rather than harass. Or perhaps _both_ had been her goal, now that he could see the bright gleam in her eye.

Abigail raised her hand, “It seems like it could be a sexual thing.” She said, knowing she had some very similar bruises on her thigh at that very moment. Albeit those were ones that she had received willingly, and from the man at the front of the class no less.

With Abigail's voice ringing through the classroom, Will began to tap at the podium again. Now that their relationship had turned sexual, just hearing her _voice_ could oftentimes render him erect. He swallowed low in his throat, still maintaining his tight expression as unbidden, a low pulsing began to push at the front of his slacks. Will cleared his throat. "It is," he lowly assured her. "Sexual, that is. Many of these types of killers are both narcissistic _and_ sadists, and thus turn to their more animalistic side during the act of murder."

Glancing toward the clock, he gripped at the podium more tightly. “Regrettably, I’ve just remembered that I have an appointment that cannot be rescheduled,” he announced. “If you could all please pack up and file out, it would be much appreciated. Just remember: read chapters five and six, and be prepared for a brief quiz on Wednesday.” The sound of chairs scraping the floor followed, and then one by one, his students began packing up and heading out the double doors.

When Abigail was in sight, Will finally stepped around the podium, his eyes dark as he removed his glasses from the bridge of his nose. “Miss Hobbs,” he greeted. “May I have a word?”

Will had clearly not been handling her presence well, but still Abigail was shocked that he sent his class away so quickly. As she made to leave with the other students, he called her back just as she expected. This was only going to end one of two ways, and she knew which one she had had in mind when she took the notion to do this. She slowed to hover by his desk, trying for all she was worth to look like she had no idea what he wanted with her. Inside she was squealing – triumph was so close she could taste it.

As the last student left and shut the door, Will was so close that she could smell his cologne, but she didn’t want to throw herself on him. Abigail wanted to keep up the roleplaying. It was a fantasy they had joked about a few days ago and while he had apparently forgotten all about it, it had haunted her dreams. She had no idea she wanted it so badly until the chance arose. She swallowed hard and tilted her head. “Yes, Professor Graham?” She asked mildly, hoping he would remember their conversation.

Abigail's tone was coy, and all at once, a rush of recollection returned to Will from days prior. He tried his best not to break into a knowing smirk. Never taking his eyes off her, Will moved from around the podium more fully, clenching his jaw as each step aggravated his throbbing erection. The rough fabric brushed over him and he swallowed, now moving toward the double doors in order to seal them. The lock fell into place with a soft, almost ominous click.

“Did you enjoy yourself today, Abigail?” Will’s tone was deliberate. He approached her again, slow and meditative in his gait, before pinning her in between himself and the desk. His hands fell to her hips and he nudged a knee in between her legs, encouraging her thighs to part for him. His eyes met with hers and he grasped harshly at the back of her neck, tilting her chin so that her quivering mouth barely brushed against his own. “Let’s find out, shall we?”

Lifting Abigail’s skirt with nimble fingers, Will’s breathing grew labored as he pulled her forward so that her thighs framed his waist. Now palming her heat with several firm, even strokes, he dipped a hand into her panties and rubbed along her slit.

The predatory movements Will was making had Abigail’s heart pounding again. She put up no fight whatsoever when he pushed her onto his desk, her fantasies coming to life in front of her eyes. She was silent, watchful as he toyed with her, but an impatient noise escaped her when his expert fingers teased along her soaking entrance.

When Abigail rolled against his hand, fumblingly seeking friction against his palm, Will dug his free hand into her waist and ceased her movements. “Not _yet,”_ he hissed. Retracting his soaked digits, he held them up for Abigail’s perusal before sliding them into her mouth. Today she was unable to even contemplate hiding how badly she wanted this. He took the opportunity to make her suck the arousal from his fingers, and she made a show of doing so.

“Apparently, you _did_ enjoy my lecture,” Will whispered. His voice was dark and savage, his nimble hands peeling off her panties as their eyes locked.

Cupping her face, he pulled her in for a deep, searing kiss, a groan catching in his throat as he licked at her soiled mouth. “I want to fuck you, Abigail,” he whispered against her lips. “If you don’t walk out that door in five seconds, I’m going to bend you over this desk.”

Abigail bit down on her lip at his lowly uttered intentions. She edged closer, pulling him in with her legs, so she could feel his cock pressing on her through his clothes. “Promise…?” She purred.

Abigail's expression remained coy, and as she tightened her legs around his waist, Will gave a sharp inhale when his cock pressed snugly into her naked heat. Impatient, he tore her cadet's polo over her head, exposing herself to his hungry gaze. Half-naked and at his mercy, Will's fingers traced along her clothed, hardened nipples. He felt his cock throb and strain against the front of his slacks. Dropping his forehead into the crook of her shoulder, he gripped at the desk and began to roll his hips into hers with several firm, needy thrusts. The hot juncture of her thighs welcomed him and he shuddered, nearly spilling into his pants as he heard her soft sighs.

“That’s a good girl,” Will whispered, his cock straining as he grabbed a hold of her hips. “Open your legs and take me in…” Slipping a hand back between her thighs, he tested her wetness before easing a finger inside her, probing at her slippery heat while he observed the materials on the desk. Beside Abigail was a container of pens and pencils, but alongside that was a ruler and a pointer. He had to smirk. At the very least, _those_ might come in handy sooner or later...

Forcing Abigail to jerk up into his thrusting fingers, he leaned over her trembling body and placed his lips at her ear. “I want you to masturbate for me,” he commanded, lightly nibbling on the lobe before licking at her skin. “If your efforts don’t satisfy my curiosity, there’ll be consequences.” Pressing Abigail more firmly against the desktop with one hand, he crashed his mouth harshly enough into hers to bruise. Licking and sucking at her come-slicked tongue, he groaned into the kiss while removing his hand from her soaking cunt and fumbling with the zipper of his pants.

Abigail was dizzy. This was not at all where she had seen this going and now she lost her grasp on the situation. Will was in charge. Again. He body had no complaints, but the idea of what he was suggesting made her panic. She was shy about the idea, having followed her instinct to always keep _that_ private. But she couldn’t tell him that now, not after she’d taken it this far…

“Go on,” he whispered, now taking a step back. “I want you to touch yourself. And you’d better tell me _everything_ that's going through your mind, or else you’ll be punished.” Never taking his eyes off hers, Will eased his cock out of his pants and boxers before beginning to stroke himself with careful, even pumps. He wanted to prolong this as long as possible. 

Breathing hard, she leaned on one hand and spread her legs where they hung over the desk. She looked at him and then stroked her free hand over herself a few times. Trying to concentrate on how it felt rather than how she felt about him watching her.

When Abigail obediently spread her legs, Will was filled with stinging heat at the sight of her wet, glistening slit. He swallowed and got a firmer grip on his cock. Jaw tensing, a grunt caught in his throat as he began pulling on himself more strongly, a sharp jolt going straight to his groin when her hand slid between her thighs.

“Like this?” She asked, her uncertainty only partly an act.

Will faltered at Abigail's hesitation. He couldn't tell if she was play-acting or genuinely bemused, but after a moment, he resumed his firm stroking and began to circle his desk. "I think you know," he lowly said. "Whenever I first touched you, you confessed to having masturbated over me – do you remember that?" Stopping directly behind her, Will nuzzled into the curve of her neck and lightly sucked on her skin, tonguing the afflicted area. "You may be an excellent liar, but that won't fly in my classroom. Understood?"

Will’s lips on her heated skin made her shiver, nodding. “Uh huh.” Abigail replied, before her head rolled back wantonly. “I’m...thinking about your hand instead.”

Releasing his cock, Will took hold of Abigail's wrist and dipped her fingers down along her soaked folds, his free hand rolling and tweaking her left nipple beneath her bra. "I'll only ask you once more: are you going to masturbate properly for me, Abigail? Or am I going to have to _make_ you?"

Will’s hands roaming her body were making her even wetter and his voice wasn’t helping. The need she was starting to feel was melting away her shyness. She began to rub and stroke more certainly over her clit, eyes finding his as he came back around the front of the desk. “Is...is this better?” She swallowed, walking a difficult line between focusing on him and focusing on her pleasure.

Whenever prompted, Will came forward and hoisted Abigail's legs upward, propping her feet onto the desk and spreading her legs so that he was ensured a better view. "Almost," he huskily said. Finally satisfied with her exposure, Will stepped back and surveyed her. She was beautiful on display, cheeks flushed and breasts heaving while she massaged her clit, and yet Will was growing impatient with his own need for release. "Open yourself up for me," he commanded. "Finger yourself and _convince_ me to let you come."

__Abigail let her legs fall open as she played with herself, feeling utterly debauched. She slid one finger into her slick hole and looked up at him as she worked it in and out. He was standing so close to her, and his cock was hard in his hand. It made her desperate for him to fuck her._ _

As Abigail circled her clit, she arched her back and reached down to part her slick folds, giving Will the perfect view as she worked her fingers into her wet, greedy cunt. His breath grew ragged as he beat off excitedly. The soft, breathy moans coming from Abigail's lips had Will's cock straining painfully, but he wouldn't come – not yet. After all, it would be _she_ who was going to beg for it, _not_ him. Releasing himself with a grimace, Will approached as Abigail continued to slide her fingers in and out of her tight heat.

“Please…” She asked sweetly, adding another finger and pumping them against that sweet spot. “Look how wet I am for you…for your cock.” With faux innocence, she gave her sinful plea and their eyes locked.

"Stop." With a twitch in his jaw, Will curled a hand through Abigail's hair and yanked her off the desk, soon twisting her around and slamming her down against the hardwood surface. She had barely moved her hand when she quickly found herself bent over his desk. Splaying her palms flat on the cool wood, trusting him entirely, she let out a desperate sound. Her head was spinning at this side of Will and his rough treatment. She had thought it couldn’t get better than what they’d been doing at home, but she was learning that she had been wrong.

Pressing her cheek into the woodgrain, Will lifted her skirt with jittery fingers and held it high above her waist. "You can beg better than that," he admonished. His tone was dark and husky, and while he stroked along her slit with his firm, calloused fingertips, he reached for his ruler at the edge of the desk. "Are you going to beg for me, Abigail?"

“Please…” His touch was frustrating and she pressed her hips back for more, when she saw him lift his ruler from near her face.

Beginning to massage her clit, Will brought the ruler down hard against the curve of her hip, ensuring that she felt the sharp contrast between pleasure and pain. With his lips at her ear, he lowly growled, _"Beg,"_ and struck her again.

She moaned in shock and want. The sting was sharp but the jolt of pleasure it brought with it was what lingered in her core. “Please…!” She cried breathlessly. “Please, Will...I need it.”

Now placing his hand back between her legs, Will began to furiously rub her clit in several quick, circular motions. Each time he knew she was peaking, he’d use his other hand to smack her hip with the ruler, thus ensuring that the agony continued to combine with the pleasure. By the time he had brought her close enough to orgasm, she was shaking with need.

“You've been such a good girl for me,” Will whispered, suddenly curling his fingers harshly inside her. "I tend to reward my best students."

Setting the ruler aside, Will pulled on Abigail's hips until he could grind against her slit, his hair falling into his eyes as he released a low, quaking breath before replacing his fingers with his cock. _Fuck,_ she was tight. Even after all the time they'd spent together, he found himself overcome each time he drove inside her. Sliding in to the hilt, Will yanked Abigail's face out of the woodgrain and tugged on her hair, encouraging her to rise and look at him over her shoulder. Licking at her mouth, he began to slowly thrust between her sticky thighs and rub at her clit, his movements deliberately glacial. Briefly, it occurred to him that the security feed was probably privy to their entanglement, and in spite of himself, the thought only excited him all the more.

Abigail barely had time to enjoy his fingers sliding into her before his cock was inside her instead and she moaned brokenly upon being so full. Not being able to see what he was doing only added to the sensations. He thankfully gave her a moment to get used to it before he started fucking her, but when he began to stroke her at the same time, she was overwhelmed with all the different forms of stimulation. “Will…” She whimpered, not even sure what she was trying to tell him.

With a soft groan catching against her skin, Will's eyes squeezed shut and he thrust forward, tensing as he fed her with his throbbing cock. Holding Abigail against him, he balanced their bodies while she arched and whimpered. "We can't be too loud," he lowly reminded her, pausing to nip at her ear.

As Abigail continued to buck and twist her hips to meet with his harsh pace, Will withdrew his soaked hand from her clit and rolled his tongue across his fingers. She tasted perfect. Abigail whimpered again, and Will quickly clapped a hand over her mouth. _"Quiet,"_ he hissed at her, his breath catching as he began to drive into her more strongly.

Pinned between the hard desk and Will’s thrusting hips, Abigail could do little but take the thorough fucking he gave her. Having to try to stay quiet was something she was learning was hard for her and it was almost a relief to have his hand stifling her. She screamed and mewled at a muffled volume into his palm, as he thrust harder into her sweet spot.

Biting down on Abigail's shoulder, Will groaned into her skin and plowed between her legs, feeling her thighs quake each time his cock filled her. Her sharp cries caught against his palm and he kissed her neck. "Shh," he soothed, "it'll be over soon." Sliding his middle and index fingers into her mouth, Will encouraged her to suck while he silenced her, his free hand dipping down to manipulate her clit as she began to throb and clench around him.

Between his teeth and his treating her like she was his to use, Abigail felt entirely in her body not her head. She sucked eagerly, moaning around the intrusion as he drove towards release. She wanted to come more than she wanted oxygen at that moment, and thought about nothing but his fingers sending shockwaves through her clit over and over and over.

"That's it, baby," he whispered in her ear. "Be a good girl, Abigail – I need you to come on my cock."

His words helped and the last bit of her sense that she clung to, told her how fucked up that made her. Her legs quaked and then stiffened as a deep orgasm burst through her. She could feel her juices seeping down her thighs as she wailed her release against the obstacle of his fingers.

Abigail twitched against him, bucking helplessly, and Will bit down on her shoulder in order to quiet his own cries. Knees growing weak, he growled into her skin as she clenched tightly around his cock, causing him to finally snap and go off between her thighs. "Fuck," he snarled softly. Collapsing with her against the desk, Will struggled for breath and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Are you okay?" Guiltily, he stroked along the swollen red welts on her hip, then withdrew so he could help her off the desk. Now grabbing a handful of tissues, he began wiping between her thighs with careful, even strokes, his gaze lifting to hers with a hint of uncertainty. "Was that too much?"

Gently taking the tissues from him to take over cleaning herself up, Abigail shook her head. “No... I’m...I’m great, actually.” She smiled shyly, still breathless, before primly collecting her panties and shirt from the floor, pulling her underwear back on and perching on Will’s desk to tug her stolen shirt over her head. She was worried he hadn’t enjoyed that as much as she had, or was worrying about _her_ for nothing again. There was no way she wanted this kind of thing to stop as fast as it had begun. When fully redressed, she pulled him in to stand between her legs and looked up at him. “Are _you_ ok?”

Will's harrowed expression melted into that of relief. Fondly taking her face between his hands, he nodded and pressed a kiss to the freckles on her nose. "More than okay," he assured her. "It's just...I've never done anything like this before. I suppose I was worried I might have overdone it." These days, Will was increasingly concerned by his capacity for violence, and he feared for Abigail most of all.

“Neither have I. I have no frame of reference, I guess. It was still hot as hell. Maybe that makes me weird but...it wasn’t too much for me.”

"It's not weird...though for future reference, I think I would feel better if we created a safe word. That way, I won't have to worry about what you can and can’t handle." Stooping to press their foreheads together, he smiled and brushed his thumb along her mouth. "You know, if you _were_ my student, I would say you've just earned yourself some extra credit."

Abigail’s parted lips spread into a naughty smile as his touch made them tingle. “Oh yeah? Since I’m not...what does that get me?”

Briefly, a flicker of surprise blitzed across Will's eyes, and he had to chuckle. "If I rewarded you again, I don't think my third period class would appreciate it very much. We'll definitely take a rain check on that." Drifting his hands down to rest on her hips, his gaze grew sultry before he brushed his lips against the corner of her mouth. "Since you can't get extra credit, you'll get an I.O.U. – that includes whatever you want."

Abigail nodded, fine with that if it meant there would be more of this in the future. She pouted at having to wait, however. “This is your last class today, right? I’m going to grab a snack and wait, then you can take me home, if that’s ok?”

"There'll be one more, but I can cancel it too, if you'd like," Will said with a knowing smile.

She slithered off the desk to her feet and was already running through all the possible things she might ask him for later. So many ideas. “No complaints here. Also, I’m keeping this shirt.” She smirked.

Stepping back to allow Abigail room, Will arched a brow and chuckled at her candor. It was probably best that she kept the shirt, because as she walked away, he noticed an unmistakable stain on the back…


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are on an Abigram roll, people! Have a third helping of smut with some kink this time ;)

Abigail was unusually quiet as they rode home and was grateful that Will didn’t question it. The fact was, she was simply tossing ideas back and forth with herself. All the dirtiest, kinkiest ideas her fairly inexperienced brain could come up with, that is. It admittedly wasn’t much, but still she was looking forward to their night. He had to go to his therapy session that evening so, as much as it pained her to delay, she let him be when they first got home and even managed to behave herself through dinner.

After he had left, she took a long bubble bath and slathered her skin in lotion. She put on the nicest underwear she had with her, though it was a fairly simple purple set, with jeans and a semi-sheer shirt she had brought just in case. Her heart was racing as she waited for the sound of his car in the driveway...

*

“You seemed hesitant on the phone…is everything alright?” 

Rubbing his hand against his whiskered jaw, Will flashed Hannibal a regretful smile, then turned away toward the opposing wall. “You’ve been a great help to me, Dr. Lecter – a _great_ help – but I’m beginning to think I might have all the tools I need to move forward.” 

As he began to pace, he missed the hard glint to Hannibal’s eyes. “And how have you reached this conclusion? You have a lot of unexplored territory, Will, and to stop our progress now could be highly detrimental.” 

“I know that.” Rolling his lips together, Will thought of a _different_ kind of unexplored territory – the intimacy he had shared with Abigail – and tucked his hands into his pockets. “I’ve met someone.” 

“Oh?” 

“When I’m with her, I don’t feel unstable…I don’t _see_ things. I can’t quite explain it, but whenever we’re together, I don’t worry about who or _what_ I might become.” 

Hannibal’s jaw tightened. “And if this torrid love affair ends?” 

“It won’t.” Will turned back around then, expression steadfast. “I’ve built my world around faulty people before, but she understands. She _knows_ the pain I feel.” 

“Do you mean Abigail, by chance?” 

Will visibly paled, his adam’s apple bobbing reflexively. “I…I’m sorry?”

“When I went to visit Port Haven, they informed me that Abigail has been living under your care for quite a while now. Either your guilt has drawn you to her, or something else…a shared trauma, perhaps. You are using one another as a crutch.” 

“No.” Will shook his head. “Abigail isn’t a crutch.” 

“Then what is she?” 

Unwilling to answer, Will choked out instead, “I thank you for your help and friendship, Doctor. I hope we can still call on one another despite my decision.” 

Hannibal rose from his chair. “I really must protest…” 

“You may protest, but I’m not staying on as your patient. You’ve long since rubber-stamped me, so I’m going to show Jack those papers the next time I see him.” 

Hannibal tightened his fists. “Very well. Give Abigail my regards.” 

Still a little unsettled, Will flashed him a weary smile before ducking out the door. 

*

When Will entered his home, hunched over from the slight chill, he was surprised to find Abigail waiting for him in the entryway. The red in his cheeks from the cold soon turned to that of desire, his eyes roving over her ensemble while he slowly approached. She looked beautiful in a sultry, innocent way. 

“So...um...do I get to use that extra credit now?” She asked as soon as he came inside, worried she might lose the nerve to ask if they waited. Abigail wasn’t quite ready to tell him her plans yet, partly since she felt they might be stupid to someone with more sexual knowledge like him.

"What did you have in mind?" Will huskily asked. He didn't dare touch her – not until he knew exactly what she wanted.

She dragged her teeth over her lip, hesitant to say it but desperate to find out what might happen if he agreed. She came closer, half wanting him to just fuck her right there on the couch and take these decisions away from her. “I...I want you to...tie me up. Just my hands.” She added quickly, the thought of being helpless still a little scary despite the appeal, and also not wanting to alarm him too much. “And then...touch me...the way you did in the hotel.” After that she didn’t care what happened, since she knew it would almost certainly be good. She looked at him hopefully. 

Unlike with their earlier entanglements, Will didn't hesitate. Never taking his eyes off her, he thumbed his buckle and began to unfasten his belt, his steps slow and steady as he moved until he was standing before her. "Hold out your hands," he commanded. As soon as she did what he asked, he bound them with his belt, securing them tightly, but not _too_ tight, lest she need a bit of mobility. "How's that feel?" he asked. 

When he did as she wished right away, Abigail watched with breathless amazement. She was sure he could hear her heartbeat, it felt like it was thudding so loud. “It’s fine.” She told him, not entirely sure what it should feel like on her actual wrists. Inside, she felt incredibly sexual in a way that she hadn’t quite felt up to now. 

Sliding her binding into his palm, Will drew her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Having her full trust – her _submission_ – stirred something in him unlike any other. "Do you wish to be touched here in the hallway?" Standing amidst the umbrella rack and his curious dogs wasn't exactly ideal, but he would take her wherever she wished. 

His kissing her fingers made Abigail feel like she was the one being worshipped, even though she was restrained. She shook her head, not trusting her legs to hold her up like this. “No...on the bed.” She said softly. “Please.” She added coyly, testing out the lines and rules of this game. With an amused glimmer to his eyes, Will took hold of her chin and placed an approving kiss on her mouth. She learned fast. 

With her request given, he stooped to heft her up into his arms, weaving with her through the hallway toward their bedroom in the back. He purposely pressed her hips against his as they moved, ensuring that she was still aching and ready for him. "It's difficult being away for too long," he admitted, carefully lying her out across the bed and peeling off her pants. "And now that I know you weren't faring much better here at home, I suppose I shouldn't feel the need to hide that." 

Resting her bound hands over her heart, Abigail watched intently as Will undressed her. “You don’t need to hide it...I love knowing your eager to come back to me.” She playfully rubbed her foot over his bicep.

With a chuckle, Will slid his hands along her legs and parted her thighs. "Look at that," he whispered, lightly running his thumb along her soaked panties. "So wet for me already..."

“Mmm...clearly I was eager for you to come back, too.” She said quietly, words turning into a tiny moan as he toyed with her. 

Will finally halted the massage and began sliding her panties down over her legs. With them discarded, he carefully rolled Abigail over onto her stomach, then loosened his tie before slipping it over his head. They had agreed on a simple safe word earlier in the day – "red" for stop – so with slow movements, he straddled her bare bottom and whisked the tie over her eyes. Knotting the makeshift blindfold, Will stooped low enough to press a kiss to her neck, opening his mouth against her skin and scraping his teeth along her pulse. With his left hand slipping down to squeeze and roll her clothed nipple, he whispered into her ear, "Someone knows about us." 

Abigail tried hard to steady her breathing as he added the blindfold to their game. She was already achingly aroused by the time his mouth touched her skin. Her heart skipped at his revelation, running through who it might be. Alana would have turned up at the door. “Dr. Lecter?” 

Will registered Abigail's reaction – her every hitch in breath and primal response – then rolled to the side so he could pull her across his lap. With her face and bound arms still resting in the bedding, he slid his hand over the curve of her ass, then dipped his hand down between her sticky thighs. 

"I'm uncertain if our intimacy is obvious to him," he admitted, "but evidently, we're far more transparent than we believe." 

Abigail was so busy panicking that she barely registered him rearranging her, until his hand was between her legs. Pushing two fingers inside her cunt, Will flexed and rubbed at her insides, opening her up nice and deep. "Does that turn you on, Abigail? Do you _like_ people knowing about us?"

“Ahhhh.” She moaned, the slight discomfort of her position offset by the pleasure he gave her. She wasn’t sure how she felt about people knowing. “I...mmm...I don’t know. I don’t really care who knows...as long as they don’t...ohh...stop us.” She had begun gently moving her hips against his lap, rocking on his fingers.

"No one will stop us," Will assured her, his cock pressing into her belly while he anchored her against him. "You're _mine_ now, and I don't intend to let you go." Feeling her juices beginning to coat his knuckles, Will twisted his hand and flexed his fingers, pushing down on her waist so that she couldn't squirm or back into his thrusting hand. The slick, sopping sounds that followed inflamed him, and as he curled a hand around her neck, he began to impatiently grind his cock into her stomach. Having her across his lap was the perfect picture of submission, and yet he wished for more. 

Will thought of just continuing the tease, but whenever he recalled Abigail’s soft, breathy cries from his classroom, he found himself pushing down on her back and swatting his hand against her ass in a harsh, stinging smack. The force of the blow caused her to jolt across his lap, her stomach grazing his already aggravated erection. Will clenched his teeth and released a breath. Holding on to the nape of her neck, he kept Abigail pinned down and smoothed his touch along her bottom. 

Dipping his hand back in between her legs, he carefully stroked along her throbbing slit with his calloused fingertips. “I want people to know,” he whispered. “I _like_ the thought of everyone knowing I give you pleasure... It's what you deserve.” Pushing two fingers back into her heat, he took Abigail by the chin and lightly lifted, allowing him to kiss her crown as he stroked and probed at her sensitive insides. His movements were deliberately glacial as he thumbed her clit. He knew that she desired to be taken like at the hotel, but he couldn't _help_ but prolong her agony.

Those possessive yet protective words were music to Abigail’s currently hyper-sensitive ears. Every silken syllable only heightened the pleasure of his hand, and being prevented from moving at all added another layer again. She was so aroused by the time he spanked her hard, that the sting barely registered. The vibration went right to her cunt. 

Abigail mewled and moaned helplessly as he continued to torment her after that, unsure if another slap was coming, or simply more teasing with his talented fingers. “You...you do, you give me _so_ much pleasure.” She agreed, wondering if supplication might convince him that she deserved to come, too. 

Will felt emboldened by her words. He stroked along her entrance once, twice, before bringing his palm down flat against her backside. Her gasps prompted him to strike her yet again, though this time lower so that he could stimulate her soaking center. After each slap, Will pressed a kiss to the top of Abigail's head, then gently circled her clit. He wanted to combine the pain with pleasure.

"I think you deserve a reward," he finally whispered. Carefully sliding her off his lap and onto her stomach, Will placed a pillow beneath her head so that she might be more comfortable, then straddled her from behind. Pulling Abigail's backside down to grind against his clothed, aching cock, Will began burning a trail of kisses along her shoulder, his hands now dipping down beneath her blouse so that he could pinch and tweak her sensitive nipples.

"What do you _need,_ Abigail?" he lowly asked, his breath warming her ear.

Abigail pressed back into Will as best she could, desperate for some relief. The spanking combined with the teasing had her soaking wet and aching for him. Knowing she couldn’t touch herself as her arms were still bound beneath her chest made her torment all the more intense. It turned her on so much it was almost unbearable. His voice made her shiver, vision obscured by his tie. “I need to come, Will, please…please make me come.” Abigail didn’t even care how he did so, she was completely helpless and just needed a release.

At this point, Abigail was practically grinding her wetness into his thigh, her hips squirming as she made several soft, kittenish noises that jolted straight to his cock. Will flinched, his arousal straining with excitement as she continued to writhe and press into his lap. He gave her ass an admonishing swat. "You need to be patient," he gritted out.

Before long, Abigail's pleas became too much for him, and with fumbling hands, Will unzipped his pants and freed his erection from his boxers, his eyes wild and blue as he took Abigail by the waist and rolled her over onto her back. Now seizing her hips, he yanked her forward and draped her legs over his waist. He stroked himself in preparation, now aligning himself with her slit as a soft, muffled groan caught in his throat. Abigail's cunt easily parted around him, and her wet, welcoming heat snugly took him in as he clawed at the bedding. "Fuck… That’s it,” Will whispered. "Just lie back and take me in." 

Behind her covered eyes, Abigail imagined what kind of filthy picture they must make, how Will would be looking at her as he manhandled her into his desired position. All the while, she was feeling what he was doing too. She bit her lip and moaned out her assent as he entered her, cries growing louder as he began to take her hard. His thick length stretched her open perfectly, finally filling her needy hole. 

Will lifted her legs and propped them over his shoulders for maximum penetration. Now using a pillow to support her bottom, he slammed forward again, his face contorting as he gave a low growl. Her tight walls squeezed his cock and he groaned amidst his thrusts, whispering his adoration as his fingers dug into her thighs. She was soaking wet around him and his deep, careful thrusts soon had her clenching her bound hands into fists where they lay, helplessly, on her stomach.

Tilting her hips, Will hoisted Abigail up higher to better ease his harsh movements, his teeth gritting as he drove into her with several sharp, needy thrusts. She arched and writhed beneath him, painting the perfect picture of surrender as her legs tensed around his shoulders. With her hands bound, she almost appeared like a debauched angel, desperate in supplication for the harsh fucking he was more than happy to bestow.

With labored breath, Will reached down and massaged her swollen clit, tweaking and rolling it in between his thumb and forefinger. He jerked upward each time he rubbed down, ensuring that her clit was stroked by both his cock and fingers.

Will pounded into her until she was whimpering and desperate, before finally touching her. He was rough with that too but it as just what Abigail wanted. Her blindfold let her get lost in the pleasure and forget everything else, mind focused on her clit and the electric waves of pleasure he was giving her. Abigail could feel herself building towards an intense climax, legs shaking from their position. “Will…” She moaned. “You’re gonna make me come so hard…please don’t stop.” She begged.

"I'm not stopping ‘til you come," he promised, his voice husky with lust. Pressing down harder on her clit, Will increased the speed of his fingers and grimaced, his cock pulsing with the need for release. His hips drove harshly into hers, and each thrust caused her body to jolt against the bedding, her silken heat clenching and throbbing around him as they both neared climax. 

Lost in the swirling darkness of her own mind, Abigail thought of nothing but her impending orgasm as Will drove her towards it. Her cries grew loud and utterly wanton as she finally came, exploding around him until she was shaking and screaming his name until she was hoarse.

At long last, Will felt Abigail tense and release, her cries encouraging him to finally let go and come harshly between her trembling thighs. He continued to pound into her until finally, his limbs gave out and he sagged forward, panting as he slowly unhooked her legs from over his shoulders. 

Now far more gentle in his movements, Will pressed a kiss to Abigail's mouth and removed the tie from her eyes. "Not bad for an I.O.U.," he teased. "Would you like to get cleaned up?" Indicating the shower with his head, he smiled and brushed the hair back from his eyes. "I promise I'll keep my hands to myself. As hard as it may be to believe, I _can_ be a gentleman...within reason."

Abigail gazed up at him. “I’m sure you can.” She smiled lazily. Her eyes were glassy and sleepy from her orgasm and being exposed to the brightness of reality after so long. “That was amazing.” She purred, offering her hands out to be released from their bindings too. She felt drunk or high or something similar, like emerging from a movie theatre in the middle of the day.

With a lopsided smile, Will unfastened her wrists with a gentle calm that he'd lacked mere moments before. Rolling over onto his side, he drew Abigail in to rest beneath his chin, his hands tracing along her skin as he closed his eyes. "Should've known you'd be a fast learner," he mumbled, chuckling before pressing a kiss to her crown. "At this rate, we're never going to leave this room again."

Abigail pulled back just enough to bat her lashes sarcastically up at him. “Are you complaining about any of that?” She asked sweetly, twining her legs with his.

"Complaining? Not hardly...though men _do_ tend to take longer to recuperate," Will said, smiling as he brushed his thumb along the curve of her cheek. "How would you like to go out tomorrow? I feel like I've kept you cooped up for the past couple weeks now, and you deserve the chance to experience more of this world than these four walls... Though I certainly can't say that this arrangement hasn't had its perks."

Abigail hugged him tightly to her. “I think that would be pretty great.” She smiled. It seemed surreal after they had already formed such an intimate bond, but this sounded like a date with Will Graham. 

Nuzzling into her hair, Will smiled. "We can go to a place of your choosing, and then maybe have dinner? It may be difficult being unable to touch you for that long, but I promise I'm _mostly_ capable." He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. In that moment, his heart was swelling with affection, and he knew then that Abigail had become so deeply entrenched in him that he could never let her go, not even if he tried.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW we didn't realise we last updated in April...SORRY GUYS!
> 
> Anyway we have finally (begrudgingly) decided when and how this one ends, so here is the penultimate chapter of trash and feels lol ;)

Will felt beside himself with nerves. After spending the morning dress-shopping (and receiving odd looks from the female patrons – unless he'd just imagined it?), he returned home with a gift box tucked underneath his arm. 

After a moment of searching, he found Abigail in the kitchen with his dogs. "Hi," he greeted, smiling. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, but uh...I wanted to get you something." 

Abigail had spent the day pampering herself. Now with her hair pinned loosely back and her makeup done, she had been feeding the dogs before getting dressed when Will came home.

Awkwardly, he held the box out for her perusal. "It's not much, and I've _certainly_ never done shopping of this nature before, so I hope I didn't screw up." Almost appearing shy, he rubbed the back of his neck. "If you don't like it, we can definitely exchange it for something you do like. I'm by no means a man of good taste – except when it comes to _you,_ of course – so I won't be offended if...if you think I didn't choose well." 

Abigail bit her lip, deeply touched by his gesture, as she took the box from him. “Will...you’re so sweet, and I know I’ll love it.” Laying the parcel on the kitchen table she opened it, hoping that she really would like what she assumed was a dress. She lifted it up, turning it this way and that. It was pale blue, with a sheer part at the top over a sweetheart neckline. It flared out at the bottom in the same chiffon, with so many layers that is wasn’t sheer. There was something sweet and virginal about it, but the reverse plunged low between her shoulder blades. The zip looked like it only came up to the center of her back, and checking the label, she saw it was the right size too. Abigail flashed him a bashful smile. “Thank you, Will, it’s beautiful!” She said, breathlessly happy. 

Will wasn't sure why he was so damn nervous about a simple dress, but what he did know was he'd been striving for Abigail's approval ever since they'd met. Anxiously watching her with the dress, he shifted his weight between his feet, clearing his throat until he saw her eyes light up. A relieved little smile touched his lips. "You already look beautiful," he assured her, "but I felt like you might want something a little different from what Alana bought." 

“I’m going to put this on right now and then I’m basically ready.” She smiled.

Pausing, a mischievous flicker came across Will’s eyes. "I'm not entirely shocked that I properly guessed your size, seeing how much I've explored your body lately." He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her mouth. "I'll wait for you right here."

Flushing slightly at his words, Abigail accepted the kiss with a warm openness. “I guess that’s true.” She replied quietly, flashing him a smirk, before trotting happily upstairs. She carefully laid the dress on their bed and shed her robe before stepping into the panties she had already laid out. She didn’t need a bra with the dress, so she put the floaty, blue garment on, wiggling it into place. Quickly discovering she could only get the zipper to go up halfway by herself, she slipped her feet into her shoes, and made her way back downstairs to Will. 

“Can you help me?” She asked with a coy expression, turning her back to him to show him the zip problem by way of explanation.

Will had been re-adjusting his tie when Abigail walked back into the room. Looking up upon hearing her plea, his pulse quickened when she turned and glanced back at him over her shoulder, her gaze coquettish and alluring as she addressed her problem. "Uhh..." Will clear his throat, trying to ignore the bare expanse of skin exposed between the semi-sheer fabric. 

Finishing up his tie, he approached and laid his hands on her shoulders, gently brushing his touch down her arms to take hold of the zipper. "You look wonderful," he assured her, carefully tugging until the dress was set into place. Pressing a soft kiss to the crook of her neck, he smiled into her skin and slid a hand along the gentle dip of her stomach. "If I'm not careful, someone might try to steal you away from me." 

Abigail made an unconvinced face that she tried to hide with her back to him. “I don’t think that’s going to happen.” She assured him, not least because she very much doubted anyone would want to try. She would never allow herself to be stolen anyway. She turned and hugged Will, suddenly overcome with a need for comfort and closeness from him. A more pressing worry might be someone – someone older and sexier and confident – stealing _him_ from _her._

Enveloping her in his arms, Will breathed in her light, floral scent and gently rubbed between her shoulder blades. "I certainly hope not," he murmured. Pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth, he smiled and withdrew enough to appraise her. "Ready to go?" he asked, fondly tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "If we don't leave now, I might carry you back to bed."

*

After they did, in fact, make it out of the house, they spent the car ride listening to the radio and comfortably making little conversation. The evening sun was still high, painting the clouds gorgeous colours, when they arrived at a classy but cozy-looking restaurant. Not being from around there, Abigail of course didn’t know of it. 

Inside, the hostess gave them a not-so-subtle look and Abigail felt suddenly odd about their age gap in a way she hadn’t before. She knew she looked younger than she was, but still. 

Will met the hostess' scrutiny with subdued agitation. Aside from his biting sarcasm, it was rare that he was outwardly aggressive, yet he felt almost defiant as he splayed his hand along the small of Abigail's back. After they were seated, Will exhaled and smoothed a hand along his tie. "Evidently, that hostess has never seen a beautiful woman before," he muttered. He'd tried to pass off the scrutiny with a joke, but his tone was far too biting to be truly jovial. 

“This is really nice, Will, thanks.” Abigail smiled, shyly appreciative and not really knowing how to respond to his comment. It was exciting. The last time she was at a place like this must have been for her mom’s 40th birthday…

Will’s eyes softened again at Abigail's remark. "Do you think?" he asked. "I'll admit it, the only time I go out to places like this is for _forced_ employment dinners. This is the first time I've ever gone out with someone and _wanted_ to." A waiter approached them then, and to Will's relief, the man didn't even blink as he offered to take their drink order. Perhaps, as an employee in such an establishment, he was accustomed to seeing older men with their “sweet young things.” The thought admittedly didn't make Will feel much better. 

Will ordered a whiskey (with a drink in him, he rarely gave a damn about what others thought), and motioned to Abigail to say what she wanted. "Go ahead and get us whatever wine you'd recommend, too," he added. Again, the host didn't bat an eye. He didn't seem intent on asking for IDs either, which was disconcerting to the investigative part of Will, but beneficial to the side of him that just wanted to enjoy an evening with someone he adored.

After ordering a fruity-sounding cocktail, Abigail was a little hesitant about scanning the food menu. Despite his words, there was something irritable about Will that was making her self-conscious. She wondered if the odd attention they were getting was giving him second thoughts about their relationship going public. “Will, are you ok?” She couldn’t stop the question from coming out, gazing at him with searching eyes. “If you want to be here, then act like it.” She pouted deliberately, not entirely trying to coax a sweeter Will out, but not entirely trying not to either.

Will looked up at her, startled. "What?" He took note of her pout and frowned. "I've never been told I'm an openly jovial person in public, but I can assure you that I'm having a good time. I'm exactly where I want to be." Reaching across the table, he took hold of her hand and fondly interlocked their fingers. 

That was when a woman in her mid-30's appeared, blinking before breaking out into a bright, chipper grin. "Will Graham? Is that you?" she chirped. "It _has_ to be – you haven't changed your look in 15-plus years!" 

Unnerved by the sudden intrusion, Will assessed the woman before realizing that it was Marla Nance, one of his classmates from the Academy. "Oh, uh...yes, I just...it's good to see you." 

"Uh-huh, sure." She waved a hand. "You still on the force?" 

"FBI consultant, actually." 

"Good for you!" Eyes suddenly shifting to Abigail, Marla's brows rose a moment. "And who's this?"

Squeezing Abigail's hand, Will flashed a smile before explaining, "This is Abigail. We, uh...we met about a month ago, and we've been together ever since. Inseparable, actually." 

"Yeah?" Marla whooped with delight. "You always ditched the blind dates I'd set you up with, so I'm glad you've finally stopped being a stubborn ass. Though I can see why...she's cute!" A male voice called to her from behind, and Marla visibly sighed. "Well, there's the ol' ball n' chain, so I'd better get going. It was great seeing you, Graham!" She winked at Abigail. "Try not to keep him out too late. I recall him being insufferable with less than five hours of sleep." 

Abigail gently pulled back her hand and sipped her water, mildly interested but politely letting Will talk to his old classmate. She flushed at the woman’s compliment...and her subtle insinuation that she’d be keeping Will awake. She did indeed seem harmless enough, but Abigail was glad to have him all to herself again. 

As she walked off, Will breathed a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry about that," he said. "Before I officially became an officer, I met Marla through school. I remember her having excellent marksmanship...she's definitely not someone to be crossed." Laying his hand over top of their interlocked ones, Will smiled almost shyly. "I hope it's okay that I told her we were dating... Marla's harmless, so she won't be a bother."

Smiling from under her lashes Abigail said, “No, it’s fine...It’s cute when you do that.” She teased. Truthfully she liked being seen by the world as Will’s partner, not having to hide and lie like they had to with some of the people they already knew. It was refreshing to just act...normal. Well, as “normal” as they would ever be. 

Will smiled wryly. "'Cute' isn't usually the word I hear associated with my name, but I'll take it." With the warmth still in his eyes, he finally shifted with a bit of apprehension, his mind working a mile a minute as he struggled with just exactly what he wanted to say. 

"Abigail, I..." He sighed, trailing off as he gave her hands a squeeze. "As you know, I'm not the most _eloquent_ man when it comes to my feelings, but these past few weeks have easily been some of the best of my life. And I...I'd very much like that to continue, no matter where we go or how that happens." Lifting his eyes from their interlocked hands, Will sought her gaze from across the table. 

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, what would you think about moving somewhere? Someplace new? To a place we could call our own, but be far away from murder cases and trials and prying eyes?"

Abigail had panicked for a moment, entertaining outlandish fears that he was working himself up to end things. She couldn’t help that her mind went to those places. When she heard what he _actually_ had to say, her racing thoughts got the better of her. “Really? What about your job? And it’s not been that long, and…” She wanted nothing more than to say yes. “I’m happy too, but...but you can’t uproot your whole life just for me.” She smiled sadly.

Will's brow furrowed. "My job isn't important, Abigail – _you_ are. Besides, if it's money you're worried about, I can easily start a freelance business. I used to fix boat motors and other odd jobs in order to pay my way through school." Rolling his lips together, his grip on her hands loosened slightly. "But if you don't want to just pack up and move, I understand... It's a lot to ask, especially given all that you've been through this year. I know a lot of people would think I'm not making a sound decision, but I'm more than aware of my own wants and needs. And I need _you.”_

Abigail grabbed Will’s hand back tighter, stopping him from fully pulling away. “I need you too.” She whispered. 

Brushing his thumb along her knuckles, Will's smile returned, albeit more hesitantly. "It won't have to happen overnight...we can give it a few months, if need be. Especially if you feel you still need therapy."

“I don’t need more therapy...at least not from Dr. Bloom or Lecter.” She was almost astonished he was this serious about her, that he had thought it all through so much. Their own place to live, with no bad memories… It seemed too perfect to be true but honestly, what was keeping her here? She would never know unless she tried, and maybe it would be great. 

She gave him a hopeful little smile, feeling so much an adult and so much a naive child all at once. “Let’s do it.”

Will's heart swelled as he listened to Abigail feel her way toward an affirmative, his thumb gently sweeping across her hand. His eyes took on a mischievous sheen then, his lips quirking as he teased, "Careful now. Over the course of the past few weeks, 'let's do it' has taken on a different connotation. And as much as I wouldn't mind, I have a feeling that fooling around in a restaurant would generally be frowned upon." Though afterward? That was certainly a possibility. 

Abigail flushed, a sly smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “It probably is.” She agreed quietly, the anticipation of what would happen when they got home beginning to stir, despite the fact they hadn’t long arrived. She longed for it already. 

The waiter returned then with their drinks, and after taking down their orders, he ducked off again, much to Will's relief. He was beginning to feel a little over-heated, despite the coolness of the room's temperature. Licking his lips, Will cleared his throat and leaned forward on his elbows. "So, uh...is there any place in particular you'd like to live?" he asked, even though his mind was drifting toward other things – or more aptly put, what Abigail was wearing beneath the dress she so beautifully filled out.  

“Somewhere warm, snow only makes me think of Minnesota. Maybe by the water…” Abigail said vaguely, imagining Will peeling a bikini from her body. After thinking for a moment about their future home, the closeness of Will – and the look on his face – had her thinking only of their future bedroom. 

"Someplace warm by the water...got it," Will agreed, already envisioning late night swims, and then late night showers, which would inevitably lead to him being on his knees with his tongue between her legs, working in slow, fervent circles as she tugged harshly on his scalp.

Gnawing on his cheek, Will tried to ignore the pulsing in his lap as they locked eyes. "How about Florida?" he suggested. "I've always liked it down there, and I promise it's not just for migrating old people." He chuckled and leaned in closer still. His eyes had taken on a more predatory sheen, and as they dipped down toward the gentle, modest swell of her breasts, he tongued the corner of his mouth. 

Somehow Abigail could tell Will’s mind was on the same page as her own and she smirked as she looked away. When she looked back, the expression on his face sent a shiver through her. 

"Whenever we leave, I want you to get in the car and take off your panties," he whispered. "I'll give you further instructions then."

His words were even more of a pleasant shock to her system. Their food hadn’t even arrived yet and now she was going to be thinking about the ride home the whole time. She mouthed wordlessly at him for a moment, thinking about scolding him, before nodding. 

Will began scooting around the side of the table, now drawing himself in so that he and Abigail were practically sitting alongside one another. "It might be a long night," he said. As Will got right in her personal space, Abigail watched with bated breath.

With an almost furtive smile lifting his lips, he took hold of Abigail's hand and drew it beneath the table, now curling her fingers around the beginnings of his erection. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I won't get started without you." She swallowed hard when he placed her hand on his obviously hardening cock. Now releasing her wrist, he glanced around them a moment before gliding his hand over her knee, gently rubbing at the bared skin beneath her dress. He yearned to slip his hand up higher toward the heat between her thighs, but for now, was content to rub and knead at her leg. 

This was unexpected, but definitely not unwelcome and she inhaled sharply through her nose when she felt his touch on her thigh. She fixed her wide blue gaze on him, waiting patiently to see what he would do next. She was growing to quickly like these games. Will took a sip of his whiskey and watched her over the rim, his free hand beginning to trace absent patterns along her skin. 

The waiter appeared then, stoic as ever as he began setting down their dishes. "Here we are," he announced. 

Will kept his eyes on Abigail, his hand beginning to massage and knead along her inner thigh. Sliding his hand further beneath the silk of her dress, he smirked and brushed his fingers along the thin fabric of her panties. 

"Has everything been to your satisfaction, sir?" the waiter asked. 

"For me, yes," Will lowly assured him, still keeping his eyes on Abigail. "How about you, sweetheart? Are you _satisfied?”_ Dipping his fingers under the trim of her panties, he began to rub several slow, yet strenuous, swipes across her clit. 

The waiter pursed his mouth, appearing slightly irritated. He clearly wasn't a fan of couples.

Abigail swallowed the sound she might have made, flicking her eyes helplessly to the waiter and then back to Will. She took a sip of wine and forced a smile. “Mm hmm, everything’s great.” She somehow kept her voice mostly controlled as Will teased her, grateful for the long, thick tablecloth to hide what was happening. 

“What are you _doing?”_ She hissed as the waiter left, although she made no attempt to grab his hand and stop him. 

In truth, Will wasn't entirely sure _what_ he was doing. Several months ago, it was doubtful that he ever would've attempted such a stunt in public, but Abigail unearthed in him his more primal, confident side, and all he truly knew was he wanted to see her come. "Don't worry," Will lowly assured her, "I'm just keeping you warmed up." 

He flicked her clit for added effect, then leaned in to brush his lips against her temple. "How about we get these meals to-go?" Dragging his fingers back and forth along her slit, Will pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Start walking outside. I'll grab our food, pay for everything, and then meet you in the car. If you're not touching yourself by the time I get to you, there'll be consequences."

Abigail’s thighs trembled, her body responding to Will whether she liked it or not. It was impossible to deny how hot this was, even if she fretted about being seen. When he slid out of the booth, leaving her bemused and hot with the car keys, her heart pounded. She stood and headed outside with as much composure as she could, keeping her flushed face lowered to avoid eye contact. It was clear none of the other diners were any the wiser, but she still felt like her arousal was written all over her face. 

Once outside, she slipped delicately into the passenger seat and panicked. Did she want to follow his suggestion and masturbate where someone could walk by? Or disobey him and see what he would do? When she saw Will emerge from the restaurant her instinct took over, hand sliding nervously between her legs...

Will wasted little time in paying for their (mostly ignored) meal. With the to-go bags in hand, he egressed the building and approached his car with slow, measured steps. He intended to make Abigail wait for as long as was necessary. As soon as he reached the car door, his gaze strayed down toward her hand, which was indeed now working between her trembling thighs. She seemed uncertain – nervous even – but Will didn't let that deter him. 

Opening the door, he carelessly tossed the bags into the back and slid into his seat, his eyes turning dusky as he closed the door with a hint of finality. "So," he purred, reaching over to sweep the hair back from her neck, "it seems you've decided to be a good girl for me, Abigail. I'm going to drive now, and you're going to keep touching yourself until I say otherwise." 

Leaning across the seat, Will brushed his lips along the curve of Abigail's neck, now placing his hand over hers and guiding it into a firm, even stroke against her clit. "There," he whispered, pausing to suck at her pulse, "just like that."

Abigail whimpered quietly. She was doing the math in her head – how long was their journey home? Definitely longer than it usually took her to get herself off. It was becoming clear he was planning to drag out her pleasure, but that thought just made her clit throb as she rubbed it. Will’s presence in the small space as she stroked herself had Abigail hyper-aware of her whole body. Her nipples hardened and a shiver ran through her as he guided her touch. 

“Am I allowed to come?” She asked breathlessly, resting her head back on the seat as she turned to look at him.

Will withdrew far enough so that their eyes locked, his lips hovering over hers. "Not until I say so," he whispered. He pressed a harsh, bruising kiss to her mouth and palmed himself through his pants. The dull, insistent throb made him groan into the kiss. With their privacy at risk, Will finally managed to withdraw long enough to start the car. 

"Abigail," he rasped, commanding her attention, "I want to see you. Take off your panties. While I drive, I want you to continue fingering yourself, nice and slow – you're not allowed to come until I get to you. Understood?" With his eyes riveted between her thighs, Will reached over and placed a hand on her knee, gently kneading and rubbing as he awaited her to follow his lead.

Abigail sucked her lower lip between her teeth and briskly peeled her panties down her legs. Letting her legs fall open once more, she slid her fingertips back between her folds, spreading her wetness gently over herself. 

With one hand on the wheel, Will eased them out into the street before continuing toward a stoplight. As they neared the stoplight and the car rolled to a halt, her eyes widened, eternally grateful that the car next to them was a similar height to Will’s and the driver couldn’t see her hands. 

She kept her eyes open and her face as neutral as she could manage as she teased herself, flashing Will a brief but pointed look. This scenario was visibly turning him on and her own pulse was undoubtedly racing too. Suddenly his hand was dipping to cover hers as he began to push and flex her fingers along her slick folds. She decided it might be better to slide her fingers inside her sopping hole. There was a little less chance of her coming without permission that way and she laid her head back again while she did so, stretching herself open and moaning softly. 

Watching Abigail's flushed face, Will's cock twitched with sympathy as she arched and gasped. "Shh," he whispered, now rubbing gentle circles around her clit. "That's it, sweetheart. Open yourself up for me." 

Taking his hand off her sensitive bud, he pressed into the small of her back and forced her hips upward, encouraging her feet to prop up on the dashboard for better penetration. The air began to smell of tangy arousal and Will pressed his face into her neck, inhaling her scent with a low hum. "Perhaps you deserve a reward," he growled. 

There came an impatient honk from the car behind them, and Will abruptly withdrew, exhilarated as he eased them out into the next street. It occurred to him then that he had no idea where they were going and he chuckled. "Parking lot or hotel?"

Will was like a man possessed, focusing intently on her rather than the road. She found herself captivated by this, his passion fueling her fire and melting away her shyness. Abigail probed herself lazily, soft sounds escaping her lips and the world falling away. She didn’t even notice the unfamiliar part of town they had ended up in until he asked her to choose where they went. The knowledge that he would soon be inside her made her throb around her fingers. “Parking lot.” She decided breathlessly, knowing there was no way she wanted to face a hotel reception clerk in her current state.

They rolled up to the final light before freedom, and Will brought the car to a stop. He looked over at her then. Abigail was a panting mess – beautiful and flushed as she gazed back at him with her wide, entreating eyes. Normally, he would do anything for her. Normally, he would do everything in his power to give her what she desired, but he found himself unfastening his belt with trembling fingers. Abigail stared as he stripped the belt from his body, wondering vaguely if he was going to beat her ass pink with it. 

"You're not allowed to come, remember?" he huskily asked. "Unless my tongue or my cock is inside you, you're not allowed to come. Now give me your hands." Taking hold of Abigail's wrists, he bound them with the belt to prevent any further attempts at masturbation. The reality may not have been so harsh but it was bad enough in the moment – being unable to touch herself any longer. 

“Willlll…” She whined his name, the word drawn out in impatient frustration as she laid her head back on the seat. Her bound hands rested awkwardly in her lap and she flexed her fingers, cunt aching at the thought of having that touch back.

"You're done for now," Will lowly said. "If you're feeling that badly, you can grind against the seat. I won't stop you." Passing a hand through her hair, he kissed her firmly on the mouth before whispering, "You'll come soon enough, I promise you that. Just keep begging, and maybe you'll get what you want." 

The light turned green, and Will practically turned the car over with how quickly he made the turn. It was only about half a mile before he found a large, expansive parking lot. Most people were parked up front, so he eased them as far away from view as possible. With the vehicle now turned off, Will unfastened the belt from around Abigail's wrists and helped her tug her panties over her feet and onto the floor. "Get in the back," he lowly instructed. Now opening the car door, Will casually got out (despite the thick, throbbing erection he currently had) and made his way into the back of the vehicle. He sat down and waited for Abigail to join him. 

At his word, she crawled through the gap to the back seat and onto his lap, immediately grinding her wet entrance down on the rock hard bulge his pants. She leant forward to kiss him, imploring him with her lips to move things along. 

Abigail never failed to excite him. With a low groan in his throat, Will opened his mouth beneath her harsh exploration, his tongue tangling with hers as his hands dipped down to cup her ass. Encouraging her to grind down more strongly against his erection, he growled into the kiss and curled a fist through her hair. 

“Fuck me.” She asked sweetly, taking his face in her hands. 

The whisper was all the incentive Will needed. Taking hold of her waist, he tipped her over onto her stomach, now edging her cheek into the cloth seat as he lifted her dress over her bottom. From this vantage point, he could see her excitement coating her slit and the inside of her thighs. Now blanketing Abigail with his body, Will grazed his teeth along her pulse and edged a hand beneath her, his clothed cock grinding against her bare ass as he curled his fingers along her slit. "You left that restaurant awful quickly," he whispered, nipping at her skin. "Were you hungry for something else?" 

Finding herself pressed into the seat, spread for Will to explore with his talented hands, Abigail whimpered. Twisting two fingers deep inside her tight wetness, he groaned into the nape of her neck and shuddered, his grinding becoming more eager as her slick juices coated him all the way down to his knuckles. Attempting to unfasten his pants with his free hand, he whispered, "You've been such a good girl for me, Abigail. Let me hear you, and you'll be rewarded."

His fingers inside her, teasing her spot in preparation for his dick, made her squirm. “I...I was just doing as I was told.” She mumbled in reply, finally finding her voice now she couldn’t see him gazing at her like she was his prey. “Being a _good girl…”_ She parroted back to him, this praise clearly something that turned them both on. She clawed her fingers into the fabric by her face as he continued to tease her insides.

“You’re _my_ good girl,” he whispered in agreement. With jittery fingers, Will rubbed and stimulated her silken insides with one hand, while he pushed his pants and boxers down with the other. With his breath catching against her hair, he pressed her harshly down into the seat and retracted his soaked hand. 

Now giving himself a few preparatory strokes, a low, hitching groan caught in his throat, and then he prodded at her entrance, his teeth biting down on her shoulder as he slowly inched himself inside her sopping heat. If she hadn’t been so drunk with arousal, Abigail might have been embarrassed at how much her body responded to being held down and taken like this. She was soaking wet and he entered her easily.

Abigail’s sweet, kittenish whimpers inflamed him, and Will rewarded her by increasing the pace of his hips, his teeth gritting as he slammed between her quaking thighs. Dropping his head down to kiss at her neck, Will reached around and tilted her chin up, encouraging her mouth to crash into his in a harsh, messy kiss that was all teeth and tongue. 

As he fucked her, his breath on her neck and shoulder made her shiver, the deep thrusts making her cry out in pleasure. She kissed Will back with desperation, and she was soon pushing her ass back into his deep thrusts as best she could in her helpless position. “Yesss...I’m yours...Will...all yours…” She moaned wantonly. 

Will devoured her soft moans with his kiss, his hips driving into hers each time she backed into him. The force of their bodies colliding had him growling with satisfaction, the sounds becoming trapped between their lips as he dug his fingers into the seat. Feeling the approach of his orgasm, Will dropped his face into Abigail’s neck and shoved his hand underneath her to rub at her clit. “You’re almost there, baby,” he whispered. “C’mon, Abigail…I need you to come.” 

His cock ached with the need for his own release. Thrusting harshly between her slippery walls, Will licked at her pulse and rubbed her bud more aggressively. Abigail’s body gripped at Will’s cock, her hips involuntarily canting backwards towards the source of pleasure as her release kept building. He played with her clit in a way that had her helplessly coming around him in minutes, entirely his toy. Her screams grew distorted by the fabric under her cheek as he fucked her strongly. 

Will yanked Abigail’s hair and forced her face out of the seat cushion, now ensuring that none of her cries were muffled. As she laid there gasping, he licked at her panting mouth and spasmed, a low snarl catching in his throat as with several sharp, erratic thrusts, he came hard between her trembling thighs. “Fuck,” he swore. Abigail lay panting, sticky with sweat and come, and dazed by what they just did.

Breathless, Will pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades, then slowly trailed his lips further downward until he darted his tongue out against the small of her back. He could smell their shared arousal. Breathing shallowly against her skin, he continued on with his descent, his mouth opening against her come-slicked thighs before sucking at her inner junction. It seemed he could never get enough of her. 

Shuddering, Abigail wriggled away from his mouth, both over sensitive after such an intense orgasm and kind of weird about him sucking his semen from her. “Will...” She whined lightly as she tried to turn onto her back. Regarding him sheepishly, she brushed her dress back down over herself, panties lost somewhere in the passenger seat. She was still not quite used to addressing this new side of their sex life in the aftermath, though it was dizzyingly hot. The urge to giggle about it was hard to keep down.

Allowing her to squirm away from him, Will re-adjusted when she did, his lips only lowering to press a kiss to her clothed middle. "You know, the longer we do this, the more we risk indecent exposure," he teased, mouthing her heat through her dress. "It's bad enough you got me to snap at work." With a smile, Will propped his chin on her stomach and looked up at her, his eyes shining with fondness and residual arousal. "I meant what I said earlier, you know. I want to take you away somewhere...to start over. Preferably someplace where we can do whatever we want, whenever we want."

Gingerly petting at Will’s unruly, ‘well-fucked’ hair, Abigail flushed at what they had risked in the name of their insatiable lust. No harm done. 

She let his suggestion form fully in her mind, imagining them in some town she couldn’t yet name, not a single person knowing how they met (and hopefully a lot less of them judging their age gap). She thought about the freedom of never having to consider who they might run into. She saw a house that was theirs, not just Will’s. She pictured places with no bad memories – only new, happy ones. She pulled herself out of her thoughts and a slow grin spread over her face. “My answer is still the same...let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will try super hard not to leave it 4 months until we post the ending <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SNIFF* The final chapter is here...we hope you like sickeningly fluffy happy endings <3

"That should do it!" With a grin, Will stepped back to assess their new living room. Over the past few weeks, they had unpacked and redecorated the cozy, private beach house that laid nestled within Sugarloaf Key. Behind them, Buster sniffed and walked straight into one of the empty boxes, the momentum causing him (and the box) to go rolling onto its side. Will chuckled. "What, so _now_ you want to help?" The dog whined and crawled out of the box with uncertainty. 

Turning toward Abigail, who looked charmingly sun-kissed in her “chores outfit,” he reached for her hand and drew it to his lips. "You know, when I grabbed your ass at the supermarket the other day, I thought that old woman behind us was going to have an aneurysm. It's kind of nice, isn't it? To no longer care what anyone else thinks?" Curling Abigail into his side, Will fondly tucked her head beneath his chin. "Though I _might_ have to care if you keep suggesting such ugly wall colors. I have a drab, boring reputation to keep up, you realize." 

Abigail chuckled, gazing lovingly into Will’s tanned face. For all he had such light eyes, he had already turned an enviable colour. “Her face was awesome and so...” She gestured her free hand around at the delicately pale green of their main living space, “...are these walls!” 

Buster yipped and circled their legs. The other dogs lazily laid in the corner of the room, only pausing to glance over at the slight commotion. It was exceptionally warm that day, even for Florida, so they weren't nearly as eager to explore the new house as Buster. It was such a good feeling to be finished with another of their rooms, knowing it was just that – _theirs._ It was exciting for one thing, plus she saw each task completed as a personal accomplishment. It was as if they were overwriting the past one box or wall or shopping trip at a time. 

"Green is an 'old couple' color," Will insisted. "When I was growing up, any time I went to fix something for an elderly pair, their walls were always a sickly green. But on the plus side, I suppose you're trying to tell me you want to grow old together?" With a chuckle, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You missed a spot." Lifting a hand, he gently brushed at the smudge of paint on Abigail's cheek, his eyes warm and shining with fondness. 

Abigail rolled her eyes hard at Will’s deluge of snark. Honestly, if she didn’t speak such fluent sass herself she supposed it might irritate her. As it was, they were always laughing. _“First_ of all...this colour isn’t sickly, it’s ‘frosted mint’ and I love it. Secondly, you’re already old.” 

"Fine," Will agreed, "it's beautiful, just like you. Have I earned your favor back yet?" With a chuckle, he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, brushing his lips against hers.

Realising how tiring their work had been, she sighed deeply into the kiss. “Wanna go in the pool?” She suggested with a childlike glint in her eye. It was only just after four, though the day was still sweltering, and it was unlikely she would ever be over the fact they had their own pool out back. Her mind had finally caught up to her body and was now a billion blissful miles from Minnesota. There was no doubt this had been the right thing to do.

Her coquettish request came and Will’s smile turned into a grin. "You really _are_ trying to kill me, aren't you? I'm not sure if my heart can handle all this moving around _and_ you in a bikini. But if you want to inherit all these dogs, I suppose I can't blame you." Heart swelling with affection, Will cupped Abigail's cheeks and pressed another firm kiss to her mouth. "Go ahead and grab your swimsuit and I'll meet you out back...unless you need _help_ getting undressed and re-dressed?"

“Nah, I’m very capable of getting changed by myself…” She wriggled free of Will’s grasp and made a beeline for the stairs before turning back with a smirk. 

"For such an 'old man,' you certainly don't seem to mind my attentions... I recall my 'old tongue' being between your legs this morning," Will called as his lips tugged into a lopsided smile. "I'll be here if you change your mind," he promised. Looking down at a few of his dogs, he cajoled, "C'mon, then. Let's get everyone hydrated." 

After ensuring that all the dogs' water bowls were filled, he grabbed two glasses and poured in some ice and lemonade. Knowing Abigail, she would wish to spend a decent amount of time outdoors. Peeling off his shirt in preparation for the heat, Will slung the garment over his shoulder and carried the drinks outside, whistling to himself as a few of the dogs followed him out toward the pool. He allowed the dogs to follow inside the fence, knowing that they weren't the reckless, destructive type, and set down the drinks onto a small outdoor table. The dogs blinked up at him with round, shining eyes, their tongue lolling as they wagged their tails. "Abby will be out in a minute," he assured them. 

Abigail, meanwhile, quickly stripped off her dusty clothes and tossed them into the hamper, before hurriedly pulling on a bikini. She could hear the sound of Will talking to the dogs floating up to their open window and smiled. She grabbed a towel and trotted back downstairs. 

Heading outside, Abigail exhaled deeply at the feeling of the warmth on her skin as she emerged from the shadow of the house. A couple of the dogs ambled over to check on her and followed her over to Will. Offering him a contented smile, she moved past him to the edge of the pool. Sitting down, she slid her feet and ankles into the cool, shimmering water. She leaned back on her hands, closing her eyes and turning her face up to the sun. The novelty of having this place to themselves still hadn’t worn off – it was like being on vacation but with all the dogs and all their things. 

When Abigail approached, Will appraised the bright, airy way she moved. She seemed so much happier – so much _freer_ than he'd ever seen her, and it filled him with delight to think _he_ had had a hand in that. Beaming, Will moved over and stood behind her as she sat, now genuflecting in order to press a kiss to the side of her neck. 

“I love it here.” Abigail said absently. 

"I'm glad," he whispered. Rubbing at her freckled shoulders, he smiled and nuzzled into her skin, inhaling the faint scent of suntan lotion. "When I was a boy, I'd always dreamed of owning a place like this. I just never thought I'd be lucky enough to share it with someone like you." 

Abigail hummed appreciatively at his tactile affections until one of the dogs splashed into the water. She snorted a helpless laugh, dragging herself back to reality at the sound, which disrupted the syrupy sweet moment with a yip. Some of the dogs weren’t keen on the water, but others were like kids in how hard it was to prevent jumping in. 

Will chuckled and sank down to sit alongside Abigail. Out here, it was just the two of them – their own personal little resort – and it thrilled him to realize that this would be where they'd spend the rest of their days. "Do you ever miss it?" Will softly asked. "Minnesota, I mean."

She turned to face him, squinting a little in the light reflected up at her. She studied his face for a second, pondering his question. “No.” She said eventually, letting her gaze wander. “I mean, sometimes I think of my mom, or some place up there that I loved, but it was all… _before,_ you know? Like...nothing I might miss is even the same now.” She sat forward, resting her hands into her lap and hoping it didn’t sound like she wanted to turn back time. Nothing could be further from the truth, but now she worried she had said the wrong thing.

Absently splaying his hand across her back, Will traced his fingers along her spine and smiled, the expression wistful as he watched her slump. "You're not wrong for it," he assured her. "I occasionally wonder what things might have been like, had my mother decided to stay, but then I realize that I would probably have turned out differently. And as much as I'm sure _others_ might wish I had, I'm perfectly content with where I am now. The present company's not so bad, either." 

Leaning into Will and letting his kind, wise words wash over her, Abigail relaxed. She knew he was right, it was just hard not to get sucked into memories sometimes.

A lopsided smile touched his lips and he kissed her hair. "It'll be alright. Sooner or later, things fade and get less painful, and then before you know it, it'll be nothing but a long-lost, distant memory." Buster yipped and paddled toward them, thus severing the dismal moment. Looking over toward the approaching dog, a grin suddenly tugged at Will's lips and he whispered, "My other word of advice for you is to stay alert." 

With his hand still at the small of Abigail's back, he gave her a gentle shove that sent her hurtling into the pool with a sudden, yet exultant splash. Will laughed and the dogs began to wag their tails, sensing their owner's mirth. 

Abigail’s introspection stopped her from taking notice of his whispered warning, and was abruptly ended when her body was launched forward into the chilly pool. Scrunching her eyes and mouth shut she scrambled back to the surface. “Really?” She said sarcastically, “Are you twelve?” She tried to squint furiously at Will and the gathered audience of amused dogs, but she knew she wasn’t really mad, instead floating half onto her back near him and smoothing her wet hair back.

Will laughed harder, his eyes crinkling warmly around the edges. "If it makes you feel any better, wet really becomes you. Perhaps I just wanted to see you shivering and in need of a warm body… _mine,_ specifically." With a chuckle, he leaned forward and held out a hand. "I'm not that cruel or diabolical, but I have my moments." 

Lifting her head to shoot him a look, Abigail moved closer to accept his offered hand. Instead of pulling herself out, however, she pressed her feet against the pool wall and tugged hard. An unsuspecting Will was dragged off the edge, leaving her cackling with laughter as he splashed into the water next to her in a graceless arc, his arms pinwheeling before he resurfaced alongside her. He spat water from his mouth and rubbed his face. 

Abigail raised a sassy brow. “I have my moments too.”

"Using my own words against me, are you? Touché." Circling around her, Will swam in until he wrapped his arms around her from behind, nuzzling into her neck as he teased, "Now that you've forced me to swim, aren't you going to let me do the breaststroke?" 

Although she happily melted into his embrace, his attentions on her neck now one of her favourite things, Abigail couldn’t help but snort at his ridiculous pun. She threw her head back on his shoulder. “Did you really just say that?” She asked with a smile, not answering him but at the same time, definitely not about to stop him.

Will chuckled, his lips brushing along the damp curve of her neck. "Is that a ‘no’?" Dipping his hand beneath the fabric of her bikini bra, he brushed the tips of his firm, calloused fingers over her nipple, now rolling the stiff peak between thumb and forefinger. "I'm afraid I'm all out of puns," he whispered, his free hand gliding down to curl between her legs. "There's no such swimming move as a 'clitstroke,' but I can be adaptable." 

His touch in the cool water was raising goosebumps on her skin. An indulgent smile spread over her face despite the ridiculous statement. “For someone so good in bed...you have zero game, but how can I say no to this?” Abigail asked, spreading her legs a little wider to indicate what had her melting so much. She squirmed sensually in his arms, allowing his hands free reign to roam her near-naked body. 

"Zero? Is that a challenge?" Will asked, nipping at her neck while she parted her thighs. Humming into her skin, he glided his fingertips along her silken slit and breached her, now rolling his hand in a lazy, yet forceful rocking motion. "The bad thing about this is I can't really tell if you're wet," he teased. "Guess you lucked out for once." 

She was definitely wet, even if the pool was washing it away. “...maybe zero is a slight exaggeration. You might be cheesy but you have _skills…”_

With his teeth grazing along her skin, he chuckled lowly at her admission. "I'm beginning to think you're trying to inflate more than my ego..." Here, he pressed his hardness into her lower back, grinding slightly as he moved to suck at her pulse. 

Abigail was close to losing the thread of their flirtatious conversation, as Will continued his stimulation beneath the water. Her eyes fluttered closed against the sparkling glints of sun on the surface and she let a soft moan escape her lips. “Clearly it’s working…” She was grinding her ass back against his now-obvious erection. 

A low chuckle rumbled deep in his chest. “Am I that transparent?” he quipped, growling softly into her ear while she rolled her ass in a slow, sensual grind. His cock strained in response, and he found himself shoving her against the edge of the pool, pinning her in place between his body and the concrete. Still working her clit in several slow, forceful strokes, Will palmed himself with one hand and teased her with the other, his breath catching against her ear as he flattened her further into the pool’s edge. With the sun shining down upon them, Will felt drowsy amidst his arousal. Pressing a series of kisses along her neck, he pumped his hand and flexed his fingers inside her. "You know, it's a good thing we don't have any neighbors, because your delightful mouth probably would've caused them to call the cops." 

Chuckling throatily, Abigail lolled against Will. “That _is_ good. I’d have to tell them exactly why I was screaming so loud to make them leave…” Her words became a moan as Will began to finger her deftly, his warm body and the cool water combining so sensually. 

"Would you? I can think of a better use for that mouth..." Grinding the heel of his palm into her clit, Will brushed his lips against the shell of her ear and placed a soft, open-mouthed kiss against the sensitive skin beneath. Drifting kisses along her shoulder, Will ignored the remaining dogs, who finally got bored and attempted to climb back out of the pool. 

Tilting her head to nuzzle into his curls, Abigail goaded him quietly, “What _are_ you gonna do about that?” 

“What am I gonna do about it?” he echoed, his voice taking on a dark, rumbly timbre. “I’m going to _fuck_ you, Abigail.” Holding her loosely by the throat, he tilted her head back and placed a harsh, messy kiss at the corner of her mouth. “Are you going to be a good girl and spread your legs?”

“No.” Abigail taunted with a sly, sideways look. She found herself working to suppress a mischievous laugh when she felt him stiffen in surprise at her disobedience. His hand stilled in her bikini bottoms and the silence drew on. She wasn’t sure if it was deliberate to drive her crazy or not but it was having the desired effect. “Not here, anyway, I don’t know if that’s good for me…” She clarified, desperate for more but wanting to get somewhere better than the pool.

If there was one method of control Abigail could always use to her advantage, it was her well-being. With an impatient grimace, Will withdrew his hand and helped ease her up over the side of the pool. Climbing out shortly after, he rolled her onto the towel he'd laid by the deck chairs and took hold of her bikini bottoms, his eyes dark and smoldering as he eased them down over her legs. In the bright sunlight, her wet skin appeared dewy and sparkled, his palm rolling along her slit as they locked eyes. "Not so tough now, are you?" he quipped.

Smirking wickedly as she watched him, Abigail said nothing. They both knew she gave him control, but she got off on playing along so much that she lay pliant beneath him. She moaned deeply as he worked her with his hand, the tiny breeze making her damp skin extra sensitive. In the back of her mind was the knowledge that if any neighbours were outside in their own backyard, they would probably have heard it. She didn’t know what excited her more, being heard, or having Will keep her quiet.

Curling his fingers deep inside her, he pressed his thumb to her clit and devoured her mouth in a slow, bruising kiss. From this vantage point, the neighbors were far enough away that they could fool around without being seen, yet the possibility of being _heard_ caused him to throb as he dipped his head towards her.

Abigail's thighs parted for him with no resistance, and Will nipped at her throat while her soft, kittenish sighs caught against his ear. Each time he flexed and curled his digits inside her soaking center she would cry out, sharp and wanton, until he used his free hand to slide two fingers into her mouth.

"Shh," he warned. Eyes simultaneously dark and bright, he licked at her throat scar and circled his thumb over her clit. "I think I know what you need..."

The added stimulation was heaven and Abigail rocked her hips against his hand seeking even more pleasure. She was finding she was extra horny today and surprised even herself with how quickly that pleasure was building. She whimpered in agreement, trying at least a little to stifle the sound she really wanted to make. “Uh huh...so good.”

Sliding his fingers out of her mouth, the visual caused a jolt of pleasure to go straight to his cock, his teeth grazing the shell of her ear as she whimpered. He could already feel her beginning to clench around his thrusting fingers, so with an abrupt halt of his hand, Will instead began to roll his shorts down around his knees. She groaned in frustration.

“You’re so wet,” he whispered. Licking at her mouth, he urgently positioned himself before thrusting into her soaked tightness, a groan catching between their kiss as he used his hands to support his weight. Already breathless, he pounded erratically inside her, his cock tingling each time she throbbed around him.

Clinging to Will’s toned arms, Abigail surrendered herself to being taken hard and fast. She was indeed soaking wet and her wantonness pushed her obedience out of the window. Without warning, she slipped her hand down to rub desperately at her clit.

Rolling harshly between her thighs, Will's teeth sank into his lip and muffled his low groans, his hands kneading and pinching at her breasts. Just as she began furiously rubbing herself, Will's hand clamped down around her wrist and his lips drew toward her ear. "What have I told you about touching what's _mine?”_ he growled. Pinning her hand back down alongside her, he used his free hand to stroke and tweak her swollen bud.

Abigail gave an impatient moan as Will took over what she was doing, bucking her hips into his thrusting and stroking with animal need. “God, I want to come so bad…” She whined as he both worked to get her there, eyes squeezed shut and breathless.

"Go ahead and come, baby," he encouraged.

“Oh fuck...oh fuck...” She cried out over and over. The nails on the hand not pinned down dug into the flesh of Will’s arm as she finally found herself tumbling over the edge into the white noise of her orgasm, only vaguely aware of Will still fucking her through it.

With her cries catching against his ear, Will drove between her thighs more aggressively. Her nails raked over his skin and dug in tight, her body jolting beneath his own with each harsh thrust. Crashing his mouth into hers, he devoured her moans just as she came undone around him, each flex and grip around his cock bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Thrusting into her orgasm, Will growled into the kiss while his body grew taut and shook, his senses overwrought as he came strongly between her thighs.

“Fuck…” Collapsing against her heaving chest, he managed a languid smile before pressing a kiss to her neck. Abigail was flushed and beautiful, and after rolling over onto his side, he pulled her possessively in to rest beneath his chin. “I’m beginning to think you’re trying to kill me,” he quipped. Resting his cheek in her hair, he suggested, “Why don’t you get cleaned up and I’ll make us lunch? I’d offer to join you, but I really should get _some_ things done today.”

Abigail chuckled as she lay, breathing hard and sated, on Will’s chest. He could feel his heart thumping against her cheek and his words rumbling through her. Stroking her hand absently over his belly, her thoughts were uncensored by post-orgasmic bliss. “I’m definitely not trying to kill you...I love annoying you too much. I love _you_ too much.” 

Will laughed. _“This_ is what you consider annoying? Now you've got me curious about your non-annoying side..." Trailing off, his gaze softened and he brushed a thumb along the slope of her cheek. "I love you, too," he gently assured her. "More than you could ever know." 

She sighed happily. “I don’t know what I’d do without you” She added in a small voice.

"Maybe you don't have to be," he whispered. "Without me, I mean. I don't plan on going anywhere." Threading his fingers through her hair, he noted the meek, vulnerable tone of Abigail's voice and hesitated, filled with both an elated spark and regret that she almost seemed _ashamed_ of her need. He glanced toward the sliding doors leading into the kitchen, feeling that it was now or never that he should lay down the plans for their future.

"Let's get you cleaned up, alright? And I'll make lunch. Then we can talk about everything then." Pressing a kiss to the freckled bridge of her nose, he smiled brightly. "A shower should be sufficient, if you need it, 'cause I have a few things I need to take care of first. It shouldn't take long for me to get everything in order."

With a lopsided smile, Abigail snuggled further into Will’s embrace, thinking to herself that her constant need for this reassurance was the annoying thing… She didn’t say that, though, fearing it would sound a bit pathetic given how intimate the moment obviously was. His patience and kind words always made her feel better, but it never lasted. Maybe she really did have some lasting damage…

Shaking that off, she got to her feet, smirking as she picked up her bikini bottoms. 

Watching Abigail bend over to fetch her bottoms, Will flashed her a sly smile. "Careful now," he warned, "or else I might be tempted to pin you down for round two." 

She stood on tiptoe to give him a small kiss on the mouth. “I’ll only be like a half hour.”

Leaning into her kiss, he cupped her cheeks and smiled more openly. "Take as much time as you need." As she headed upstairs, Abigail wondered what it was that he had to “get in order.” It was past her birthday – which he had spoiled her for anyway – and she was _fairly_ sure it hadn’t quite been six months yet since they had been together.

Despite the fact that half an hour was a fairly long time, Will tended to fret over every little detail, so he believed he would need as much of that time as he could get. Heading into the house, Will called the dogs that had followed them inside. Winston, in particular, seemed intent on shadowing him, which gave way to a new idea...

After he was certain Abigail was upstairs, Will entered their shared bedroom and began rummaging through his coat pocket. It was no longer cold, so he'd been confident this was the best hiding spot for the box. Beginning to hunt for ribbon, he gave up and settled instead on fishing line. It wasn't the most _attractive_ presentation, but it was something he had an abundance of.

"C'mere, buddy," Will entreated Winston. As the dog obediently sat in front of him, he threaded the fishing line through the jewelry box and attached it to the dog's collar. "There, now," he said. "We're going to surprise Abigail." Winston gaped back at him with his big brown eyes, appearing pleased despite not understanding.

"You stay here," he commanded. Heading into the kitchen, Will looked over his shoulder and called back, "Stay," to which Winston obeyed. Satisfied that everything was now more or less in order, Will nervously began getting out the ingredients for lunch.

 

After showering and washing the chlorine and sweat from her hair, Abigail brushed it out and blow-dried it. She figured if Will was making an effort, she should be prepared to look semi-nice. She moisturised her face and put on some mascara. As close to the mirror as she was, she couldn’t help but note the golden glow on her now more heavily freckled skin. 

Still wrapped in a huge towel, she opened her closet, the thought about the possibility that Will might be taking her somewhere as she scanned the garments. Eventually selecting a black sundress with a print of tiny flowers all over it, she got dressed. Forgoing shoes for the moment, and oddly excited to see what Will was up to, Abigail padded back down to the kitchen.

Despite Abigail's light tread, Will heard the gentle creak from the stairs and turned to look over his shoulder. As soon as he laid eyes on her, his face lit up when he took in her radiant beauty. "You look incredible," he softly said. "Now I'm starting to feel a little underdressed..." He, himself, was quite nervous, and he hoped that as they embraced, the apprehension wasn't shining in his eyes.

Abigail scoffed good-naturedly at his compliments. “Will, I’m barefoot – you’re good.” She pulled their joined hands behind her back so she was secured in his embrace and glanced around at the set table.

"What are you saying? Should I take my shirt off to even the playing field?" Wiggling his eyebrows, he leaned into her embrace and kissed the tip of her nose. With his palms gliding along the small of her back, his expression turned a bit sheepish as he followed her gaze to the table. 

“So...what is all this?” 

"It's, uh...it's lunch. Smooth line, I know, but I wanted to ply you with all sorts of good food before asking you a question. I've heard that people are far more receptive with a full stomach." Chuckling sheepishly, he stroked Abigail's arms. "I hope you're hungry. Pool sex tends to work up my appetite – in more ways than one, of course – but I'm not sure how you're feeling right now." He was starting to feel antsy again. 

Squeezing her waist, Will separated long enough to pull out her chair. "Will you do me the honors of trying my 'Spaghetti and Graham Balls'? Wait..." He made a face. At this point, Will could only hope and pray that he hadn't completely turned Abigail off from his bumbling tactics. "That was one-hundred percent _not_ romantic, and I'm sorry. It's just spaghetti and meatballs, but with fish as the substitute. You know how I always have too much fish laying around."

There was too much nervous energy radiating from him for her to take in what he was rambling about. With a bemused look, Abigail followed him and gently reached up to cup his cheek and encourage him to look at her. “Will.” She started with a half-warning, half-amused tone. “What is going on? You seem…” She failed to find an adequate description for his demeanor and gave a helpless chuckle instead.

When Abigail's hand came to his cheek, soft, yet encouraging his attention, Will's fingers gently encircled her wrist and he nodded. "I know," he whispered, "and I'm sorry. It's just...I can't remember a time I've been this happy, _truly_ happy, and I guess I'm worried about that slipping away like with everything else in my life."

“I’m happy too, Will.” Abigail smiled, relieved to hear that. “I told you I’m not going anywhere.” She embraced him tightly, pressing her face against his warm chest.

Glancing toward the hallway where Winston was still waiting patiently, Will's smile returned and he pressed a kiss to Abigail's hair. "I guess lunch can wait for a second..." Whistling to the canine, he felt his heart pound when Winston obediently came trotting into the room, the jewelry box swaying slightly from his collar. He instantly approached the couple and nosed at Abigail's leg.

She looked up curiously when Winston was called. The sound of its knocking softly on the buckle of the dog’s collar drew her attention to the little box. She looked quickly up at Will, who was smiling at his pet, and back to the box. Could that really be what she thought it was? Her heart was in her throat as she stepped gently out of his arms.

Will's pulse thrummed wildly in his ears. He had never put much stock in over the top displays of affection, but in Abigail's case, he wanted everything to be perfect. Her life had been in shambles for so long that she _deserved_ perfection, and with a shy little smile, he reached over and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Why don't you open that?" he asked softly.

Abigail swallowed, brow furrowing in nervous curiosity as she knelt down. Petting Winston’s wiry coat for a moment, she untied the box from its fixing with shaking hands. Time seemed to both rush past and stand still all at once, and she could feel her blood vibrating with adrenaline. She got to her feet and, with a last helpless glance at the dog, lifted the lid... 

The astonishment on Abigail's face was rewarding, but also brought along a feeling of uncertainty. Was it good enough? Will had always been a simple man, so he hadn't felt the need to buy anything fancy or ornate or over the top.

A soft gasp left her lips as her first thought was confirmed. A ring. Finally she looked up at Will, mouth open in surprise and disbelief as she searched his face. “It’s beautiful…” She whispered. It was simple and elegant, a rich blue sapphire with tiny diamonds forming little infinity symbols on the shoulders, on a delicate, white gold band. She couldn’t imagine anything more perfect.

With his fingertips trembling from adrenaline, Will lifted his eyes to Abigail's face when she spoke. He flashed a relieved little smile. "I'm not good at this," he whispered. "I mean, I've never done this before, but _God,_ I don't think I could ever go back to living without you, so this is just...it felt right. It felt _natural,_ and I hope you feel that way, too."

Abigail’s eyes were filling with happy tears that were seemingly outside her control. She smiled weakly at him, before gazing in wonder at the ring once again. She longingly touched it with the fingertips of her free hand before lifting her eyes to his. “Of _course_ I feel that way but...are you sure?” She bit her lip nervously. Will was home to her now but was it too soon? Was she being a reckless child? Did _he_ really want this? Dropping his gaze with a shy smile, she tried to explain. “I just...never imagined after all that happened, that I’d ever have this moment with anyone. That I’d ever get to feel this way...” 

"Am I sure?" Incredulous, Will’s lips lifted and he brushed the tears from her eyes. "Abby, I've never been more sure of anything in my life. For the longest time, there was only darkness and uncertainty, but now it's as if there's finally a light at the end of the tunnel. _You_ are my light...my life. Why would I ever be unsure of that?"

Fresh tears of joy prickled at Abigail’s eyes, and with a smile that hurt her cheeks, she pressed herself into his embrace. “I love you.” She murmured into his shirt, unable to put words to it all. She breathed in his scent for just a moment, overjoyed that it would be hers forever, before pulling back. 

Will sagged against her in relief, smiling brightly as he nudged his cheek into her hair. "I love you, too," he assured her. Wearing his heart on his sleeve had never been something he dared to do prior, but now he could barely contain the swell of emotion in his breast. Glancing down at the ring, Will added, "Would you like to put it on?"

With a nod she offered the box to him. “Will you do it?” She asked with a cheeky smile. If she was going to accept something like this, he had to go full Disney prince fantasy.

"Me?" Will laughed then, amused by the girlish glee in her eyes. "Of course I will...though I assume you need me to get on my knee?"

Without waiting for further provocation, he genuflected and took hold of her hand, nuzzling into her soft palm before pressing a kiss there. Unearthing the ring from the box, he watched the light catch against the small stones as he slid it onto her finger, his breath catching at the realization that she was his – _his!_ – and that never again, would there be any reason for them to be apart.

Curling his hands around hers, Will trailed a series of kisses across her knuckles and looked up at her with affection in his eyes. “Will you marry me?”

Abigail giggled. “Will, yes. Of _course.”_ She nodded happily, then watched as he placed the ring on her finger. She wiggled her fingers a little to see it glint. It felt a little unusual but it looked absolutely perfect. Everything _was_ perfect. She tugged Will’s hands to encourage him to his feet. “Are we crazy?” She grinned at him.

"Crazy?" Will chuckled, allowing himself to be pulled back upright. "Trust me, I've done plenty of crazy things in my life, but this is _not_ one of them.” Breathing a self-conscious laugh, he brushed the hair back from her eyes. 

“Well...when you put it like that...” She agreed with a wry smirk before taking a small step into his personal space. “Now kiss me.”

Cupping her sweet face between his hands, Will grinned and happily obliged to her request. Years ago, the thought of someone breaching his personal space, no matter how brief, had discomfited and sometimes even repulsed him. But now with Abigail, he found himself brightly moving into her arms. He _lived_ for the feeling of her skin beneath his hands and her mouth against his own. Without her, he was incomplete. Without her, he was nothing.

Urging his mouth strongly into hers, he drank of her warmth and beauty, and threaded his fingers through her hair, overwhelmed by how a simple kiss could always electrify his senses. He was hers, she was his, and no one, not even hospitals or grave secrets or cold judgments could ever change that.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all our readers and we hope you've loved this journey as much as we have <3  
>  ** _Photomanip at end found here:_** http://musicboxmemories.tumblr.com/post/180093563352/will-x-abigail-manips-for-michelle


End file.
